UNINTENDED
by Jensi
Summary: She wanted to stop running from the past and find her place in life, but is Bon Temps really the best choice for Hayley? Vampires seem to be around every corner that she turns, when it is the one thing that she wants to avoid.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own any True Blood or The Southern Vampire series characters, just my own. Read and review, if you would kindly do so.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley Jackson stood on the front porch of her new apartment, her hands shoved into her denim shorts. She looked around at the small street in front of her, and behind that to the trees. It was a hot day in Bon Temps, Louisiana. She brushed her bright red hair back with one hand and turned her neck to the side as she sighed and closed her eyes. Moving. She hated it. This time she hoped that it would pay off, and she opened her indigo eyes as a truck pulled up. "Miss Jackson. I am sorry that I am late." The man got out and strolled over to her with a warm smile as he spoke the words, and she eyed him. He was a handsome man that was a few feet taller than her 5'2" frame, and he had longer hair that curled a little naturally that was a pleasing shade of strawberry blond that he brushed back with his own hands.

"Please call me Hayley." She hated the term Miss when she was only twenty one, and it didn't seem to fit in this small town. It reminded her of a few years before when she had lived in a small town in Tennessee. She smiled and he pulled some keys out of his pocket.

"Here are the keys to your place, and you should be set. Did you need help unloading your stuff?" He glanced at the small U-Haul trailer behind her emerald green truck, and she laughed.

"I am pleased that this place has a few pieces of furniture for a reason, Mr. Merlotte. I brought very little, since I travel light these days." Hayley assured him, and he looked at her curiously.

"Now you can return the favor and call me Sam. Pardon me for asking, Hayley, but why is a girl as young as you traveling so light?" Sam said slowly, and tilted his head as he stared down at her.

"I have just been moving around for a time. I am hoping this works out for me to stay awhile." Hayley replied vaguely, and he nodded as if he understood. "Before you head off, I was wondering if there was someplace that I could grab some dinner when I meet some friends later? I need to grocery shop, but I doubt I'll have much in the way of time after I unload and head out to find them."

"I own a place down this main road." Sam told her, gesturing with his hand to the stretch of road in front of him. "It's simple food, but it'll do." She nodded and grinned at him, and he bowed his head to her. "I just might see you later."

Hayley watched him drive away and took a deep breath of hot air. She opened the trailer and got out her things as she let the air conditioner cool off the cute one bedroom apartment. She was careful with her keyboard and guitar and she set them inside of the hallway closet where they would be safe and out of sight. They were important to her and her future. Hayley locked up the trailer again and figured she would take it back to U-Haul in the morning and she headed into the simple bathroom to take a shower. It was a pleasant square shaped room and she managed to fit her above normal amount of make up and girl stuff into the cabinets under the sink. She brushed her thick hair out and put on a light amount of make up to even out her skin. It was pale and she hated when it looked red or flushed. She really had to wonder why she had moved here at that moment. She pulled on a denim skirt and a skinny tee, finishing with some simple sandals as she grabbed her Phone. "Hey Tegan." Hayley greeted her friend and new band mate, smiling as he expressed his joy to hear her voice. "I totally want to meet up with y'all and talk shop, but I am starving. I haven't gotten any food yet for the fridge. My landlord says that he has a place here in Bon Temps that serves food, and I was hoping to meet there." Tegan knew of it and they guys agreed to drive from Shreveport to meet her, and she thanked him profusely. She had looked to move into Shreveport, but it had been a bit more expensive and she had saved money in more ways than one by moving to Bon Temps instead. She knew it would take them a few minutes to drive there, so she clipped up her hair and drove the truck around to check out the town.

Hayley pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's, guessing it was the place Sam had mentioned. She got out and raised an eyebrow at the dirt parking lot, but kept walking to the front door without worrying about her sandals. She walked in and looked around, seeing a few tables that had people in them within the simple room. She saw Sam behind the bar and he tipped his head at her, and Hayley grinned back. A smiling blond approached her, and Hayley focused on her as she blinked. "Hello there. You must be passing through, or new here." The pretty waitress glanced Sam's way, and Hayley saw him approaching them.

"This is my new tenant in the apartment. Hayley Jackson, meet Sookie Stackhouse." Sam said, and the women shook hands. Sookie looked at Hayley with a curious glance, and Hayley smiled at her as she saw the look in Sookie's light blue eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Hayley. Welcome to Bon Temps." Sookie said, and glanced around the room. "Can I get you a table?"

"I am actually meeting…." Hayley's eyes scanned the room until she grinned. "Them. Thanks a lot for offering." Hayley gave them a grateful smile as she walked to the table, and the four guys jumped up to greet her. She hugged them, holding onto Tegan a little longer. They had been friends for a few years, and he had talked her into moving here to sing for his struggling band from Texas, where she had been staying for the last three years. She settled into the booth between Tegan and his close friend Jackson, while Nathan and Danny sat across from them at the big table. "It's good to not be flying here like I have been for the last few months. I live her now." Hayley told them, and grinned around at the table. She liked them a lot just from the little time that she had spent there, and she was feeling positive about the band.

"Can I start y'all off with anything to drink?" Sookie asked them, smiling around at the table. Hayley ordered a cold beer as did the guys, and she eyed the simple menu as Sookie walked off with a promise to have them lickety split.

Sookie brought them a pitcher, assuring them it was on the house. She winked at Hayley with her melting blue eyes, and Hayley grinned her thanks. She looked at Sam with the same grin, and then the five placed their orders. They talked about the area for awhile, and Hayley tried to remember all of it as her tired mind attempted to keep pace. She moved a lot, but always had trouble in new places despite that fact. She felt better when they got around to talking music, and they discussed ideas as they munched on their easy dinners of chicken and salad. Once the table was cleared, Hayley took a long sip of beer as Tegan tossed an Ipod on the table. "It's a bit loud in here, but this is an idea of a song, and here are the words that I wrote." She put it to her ear and listened to the music, and read the words as she sang along casually. She did this with a few songs and the band got excited as they heard her voice matched to the words and music. Hayley felt eyes on her halfway into the impromptu practice, and glanced towards the door where Sookie was greeting two men that had walked in.

One was a shorter and stockier one with brown hair and eyes, and skin paler that Hayley's own. He was handsome, and his eyes and smile were meant for the blond as he gazed at her warmly. The other was tall and muscular and painfully handsome as well, with thick golden hair that hung to his shoulders and piercing deep blue eyes that met hers as she looked at him. He didn't look away, and she finally glanced back at the Ipod. She knew what they were. Vampires. It was almost the norm, since they were out now, so to speak. She glanced at the guys at the table, and they looked at her with almost a warning in their eyes. "What?" Hayley asked them, her question directed at anybody that would answer.

"Watch out for him. He's the player of the vampire world, so it is said anyway. He owns some bar near us that is a huge tourist trap and he has quite the rep all over Shreveport." Nathan told her, and she laughed out loud. She glanced at the vampire, and his face had set to an angry stare as he met her gaze.

"I am not here to find some vampire. Trust me on that." Hayley assured them, catching Tegan's look as she looked around the table with another chuckle. Inside, she was shaking and her heart was racing. She played another song as she held the Ipod to her ear, and sang along easily since it was a cover to calm herself down. The guys told her about some of the gigs that they had lined up around town and about the studio where they planned on recording some demos. Hayley showed her enthusiasm on both subjects and when the pitcher was empty, the guys started to get up. They all planned on meeting in Shreveport at Danny's place to jam together for awhile, and she was left alone at the table. She glanced forward and saw the blond vampire sitting across from the brunette one, and she had been fully aware of his eyes on her the entire time that she was sitting there with her band. He turned his head to meet her eyes, and the hard look changed to an inviting one. She would acknowledge that he was good looking and seemed to know his game well, but it was not a game that she wanted to play. Sookie came over to ask if she needed anything else, and Hayley looked up. "What's up with Blondie over there? He can't seem to keep his eyes to himself."

Sookie shook her head with a smile and looked into Hayley's eyes. "He can't seem to resist the pretty new face in town. He also thinks that your voice is amazing."

Shit. Vampire hearing. How soon one forgets. "Ah, yes. He heard me." Hayley said, and felt annoyed when she looked his way to see him shaking his head with a smile.

"Is that a band that you were with tonight?" Sookie asked, and Hayley nodded. "What are y'all like?"

"It is a work in progress. I just moved here to really focus on it, and they named it Linger Longer. I personally do not get it, but I joined them and it is what it is." Hayley responded, and smiled. "It will be interesting."

"What are you doing for work in the meantime?" Sam asked her, coming to sit down at the table across from her.

"I have no idea. I was hoping to become famous the first week and travel the world." Hayley quipped, and he tilted his head as he gazed thoughtfully at her.

"I need a bartender. I know that you'll need time off to do your other stuff, but we can figure something out." Sam offered, and she considered for a moment. She had some money, but it would not hurt to have a small flow coming in to protect herself.

"Sure. Why not? I have not bartended specifically, but worked a few places here and there. It does not look too difficult here to learn." Hayley replied, glancing around the half filled room as her eyes flicked over the blond vampire again. "Can I start in a couple of days? We need to catch up on gig prep now that I am here for real."

"Sure thing. Five on Friday?" Sam suggested, and she nodded. The gig was not until Saturday, though it seemed a bit soon. They had not worked together that often as a group, but she had been on the phone with them and Tegan a lot in Dallas. She was familiar with their sound and figured she could pull it off somewhat well.

"I'll be here." Hayley agreed, and he smiled as he got up and went into a room. He handed her a shirt and some shorts, and she checked the size with curious eyes on both. "I'm impressed."

"You're an itty bitty little thing." Sookie told her, and Hayley laughed at her drawn out accent. She was very petite, and she often wished to be a bit taller. "Just wear sneakers to work. You'll be standing on your feet a lot and they tend to ache."

"I will. Thanks a lot, Sam. You guys have been great so far." Hayley told them, and sighed. "Guess I should head back. I need to stop for something for breakfast in the morning."

"Come to my house for breakfast. Gran cooks something yummy every day." Sookie offered, and Hayley looked at her in surprise. "I am just down the road from you, on Hummingbird. End of the first long driveway on your right."

"Ummmm. Thanks." Hayley responded, and Sookie smiled widely. "What time?"

"It'll be on the table at eight sharp." Sookie replied, and Hayley agreed to be there. She headed out to her car and breathed in the slightly cooler air as she did. A new place and new friends. Hayley could handle this. She saw the movement of someone leaning on her truck, and the height gave the identity away.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice was like smooth silk in the dark night, and she reminded herself what was behind the seductive sound.

"Guess so." Hayley replied, and looked up as she stopped a few feet away from him. "Could I get to my car?"

"Perhaps if I can ride home with you." Hayley shook her head at his words, and he stepped forward to stand in front of her in one fluid movement. She tilted her head up and gazed some feet above her with steady eyes.

"Back off, vampire." Hayley told him, and he raised an eyebrow above his mesmerizing blue eyes. "I don't play."

"At all?" His voice challenged her, and she considered her answer for a long moment.

"Anymore." Hayley stepped around him to get to her door and open it, and she started the engine as she stared forward. He made no move to stop her, and she drove home in a hurry and went to lock the apartment door. She knew very well the allure that they held, but she would never fall for it again. It was a dangerous path to follow, and she shuddered slightly. She hoped that he got the hint and she could just live her life. Hayley dropped her small purse on the table in the dining room and took her guitar out of the closet to play for awhile and practice some band songs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hayley set her alarm for the next morning, cursing it when the music played loudly in her small bedroom. She sat up and stretched, turning it off as she leaned over afterwards. She had slept pretty well for being in a new place alone, but her dreams had been a bit unsettling. She got up and showered, drinking some coffee hastily as she put on a little make up and blow dried her hair. Hayley was not sure what to wear to breakfast, but she felt safe enough in a deep purple summer dress and some black sandals. She got in the truck with the trailer behind it, praying for Sookie to have a good sized driveway so that she could park. She intended on heading over to U-haul when she was finished and then drive to Danny's for a much needed band meeting. She hesitated before turning left onto the main road, finding Sookie's very easily. She got out of her truck ten minutes to eight, and took in the warming summer air with a few deep breaths. The quiet of the town just settled in the air, and she smiled as she looked around at the large piece of property that Sookie had. "Hey, Hayley." Hayley turned to see Sookie standing on the porch in a white and pink sundress smiling, and both girls turned by the sound pf a truck pulling into the driveway. It was a large bright blue one, and Hayley watched as a very attractive guy got out and let his eyes roam over her slowly.

"Morning, sis." He strolled forward, and it was evident that he was a bit full of himself. His blue eyes met Hayley's , and she took in his sandy curls and very toned body underneath his tight tee shirt. She told herself silently to stop, and he extended a hand to her as he approached her. "I'm Jason Stackhouse. You must be the new girl around town. Hayley, right?"

"That's me." She told him, and shook his hand. Firm and full of confidence, this one was.

He eyed the trailer and raised his eyebrows. "Leaving town so soon?"

"Not at all. I need to get it back to U-haul when I am done here." Hayley told him, and they both turned when another voice called from the porch.

"Jason, let the poor girl eat some breakfast. She's going to blow away in the wind." This must be Gran, and she was the perfect picture of a southern woman to Hayley. A little heavyset, with a warm smile and loose gray hair down her back as she waved. "Come in, Hayley."

The four headed to the table that was covered with food. Country gravy and biscuits, sausage, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. There was a pitcher of what Hayley guessed was fresh squeezed orange juice, and she felt her stomach growl. "Please sit down." Hayley looked at Gran, and smiled widely. "I am Adele Stackhouse, Hayley. Sookie has told me a lot about you." She smiled at the tiny girl. "You sure are a lot different than most folks around here."

Hayley dipped her head forward as she took a seat, glancing over at Jason as he sat beside her. "I did grow up in a small town in Tennessee, ma'am. I love a small town in my heart. I am just playing the part of a girl in a band is all."

"I hear the small town girl in your voice." Adele assured her, as they all began to serve themselves from the huge plates of food. It was delicious, and Hayley closed her eyes in appreciation. She opened them to see Sookie smiling at her, and she glanced down. She also felt Jason's eyes on her, but didn't look over. Between him and mystery vampire man, she could get into trouble that she didn't need. He asked her about the band, and she told him what she could about them. He seemed interested in the upcoming Shreveport gig, and she smiled in appreciation at him. He offered to take her trailer to U-haul, and she had coffee with the women on the front porch in comfortable porch seats. They discussed Bon Temps and the general area, and Sookie looked at Hayley as Adele went in to clean up.

"Should we help her?" Hayley asked, and Sookie laughed.

"Gran is very old fashioned when it comes to company." Sookie told her, and Hayley smiled. "So you like Eric?"

"Who?" Hayley asked, and Sookie giggled.

"The blond vampire from the other night. He sure had his eyes on you all night long." Sookie explained, and Hayley raised one eyebrow. "He is Eric Northman, the sheriff of area 5. He comes here to find Bill from time to time. He is the vampire that lives over there across the cemetery." Sookie gestured with her hand, and Hayley looked at her.

"Are you with Bill, Sookie?"

"He's been kind of trying, I guess. He's so gorgeous, but I haven't much dated and I am not sure what to think." Sookie said slowly, and Hayley bit her lip hard.

"How have you not dated? Look at yourself." Hayley told her, eyeing the pretty blue eyed blond. Sookie was so kind and warm that Hayley would think that she had men beating down her door.

"Well, it isn't that people haven't tried." Sookie glanced at Hayley hesitantly. "I am a telepath and I read minds, and it does not suit a relationship too well."

"Ah, yeah. I can see that." Hayley said, and let the silence drag out. "Did you read mine?"

"You keep your mind very guarded, Hayley. I got a flash of your reaction to Eric, but you seem like you have a lot to hide. That isn't really normal with me and people." Sookie noted, and Hayley shrugged.

"Do you have a dislike of vampires?" Sookie asked her, and Hayley struggled to think.

"I would not say that directly. I….had a rough patch with one and then I have had better experiences with others. I find it a game not worth playing these days." Hayley told her, trying to keep it vague but honest.

"Oh. Eric will try to convince you otherwise of that." Sookie said, and Hayley glanced at her curiously.

"Why does he care?"

"He is used to women throwing themselves at him, and you didn't. I think it drives him crazy and might bruise his ego a wee bit." Sookie laughed as she said that, and Hayley looked up to see Jason driving her truck into the driveway. "That and you're really pretty. Be wary of Jason though. He is a huge player and will dump you before the sun is shining the next day."

"I got that from him." Hayley told her, and the girls giggled as he parked. "He's cute but I am not the one night type of girl. Eric probably would not want more than that either, so he can find someone else to fill his bed."

"You'll have your hands full, Hayley." Sookie said, and Hayley nodded as she sipped her coffee. She left in awhile to head to Shreveport, and thought about Eric idly as she drove and sang some songs on her Ipod. She drove past a building that stood out on it's own and saw that it was a vampire bar. Was it Eric's? She shook her head as she drove and started listening to her phone for directions. She got to the house and the practice went great. The guys played well together, and her vocals pulled the songs together. She danced around the house as they played and she sang, and saw them watching her as they laughed. It seemed like with a few practices, they would be all set for the weekend. She let Tegan walk her to her truck, and accepted all of his compliments with a smile. It was getting dark, and she stopped at her truck and he pulled her into a warm hug.

"I am so glad that you're here, Hayley. I have been waiting for the day." Tegan told her, and she felt his hands slide down her back as she caught the warmth in his voice. When they pulled away from the embrace, his brown eyes were intense and she brushed her hand through his dark hair as she looked at him.

"I am glad as well, Tegan. This is going to be so fun, if nothing else." Hayley told him, and he leaned forward to kiss her lightly. "Teg, I don't know about this." Hayley turned her head, but he gripped her head with his hands and kissed her again. She knew that it had been a long time since anybody had touched her, and his soft lips demanded her response. She slid her hands around his lower back, and he pressed her into her truck a little harder. He pulled away after a few minutes, and looked at her.

"I have wanted to know how that would feel since we met in person a few years ago." Tegan admitted, and she stared at him. "You're so beautiful and you rocked it in there."

"Is this the best way to start things?" Hayley asked him, and he dropped his eyes to her lips. "I do not want to cause friction with the band, not so soon. I have been through a lot too, Teg. You deserve a really great girl."

"She is right here in front of me." Tegan told her, and traced her lips with his finger. "I know you very well, Hay. I am cool with you."

"You do know me." Hayley agreed, and he kissed her again lightly. She got into her truck afterwards to make the short drive home, realizing that he knees did not tremble with Tegan. He was a good guy though, and she should give it a go. He may end up with a ripped out heart and she may end up with no band, but he could help her heal inside. She drove past the vampire bar again, and glanced over again as she realized who could make her knees tremble. He was standing by a red corvette talking to somebody, and his eyes met her gaze as she drove by. "No vamps, Hayley," she reminded herself aloud, and looked forward as she continued down the road.

The next day's practice was even better, and Tegan drove his car back to Bon Temps with her that night. They were both exhilarated about the gig, and decided to have dinner at Merlotte's together. Tegan held the door open for Hayley, and she walked in as she smiled at Sookie. "Hey, Hayley. You start tomorrow, right?" Sookie asked her, and Hayley nodded.

"This is Tegan, and this is Sookie." Hayley introduced them, and Sookie greeted him politely. She got them a table and they ordered beers and chicken strips for dinner, and then Tegan reached his hand out across the table. She took it as she gazed at him, and he smiled at her.

"If this really happens, let's keep it quiet. I don't want to irritate the guys, and everyone wants this band to work out." Hayley told him, feeling a nagging in her heart. She was not sure about any of this, and her fear was kicking in fast.

"I agree, but I do want you to trust me." Tegan told her, and she felt a shift in the room. She glanced up to see Eric Northman and Bill, and Sookie was smiling warmly at Bill as she led them to a table and went to get some True Blood. Eric gazed coldly at her, his eyes resting on their joined hands on the table. He seemed to glare a bit as they sat down, and she rolled her eyes at him. Sookie looked over and glanced back and forth between Hayley and Eric for a second. Hayley looked back at Tegan, and he was frowning. "Did I miss something here? Am I wasting my time?"

"Teg, no. He is just trying to play me or something like that. It's nothing." Hayley told him, and smiled at him. She sipped her beer, feeling shaky and uncertain and she felt him squeeze her hand tighter. Their food came, and Sookie shot her a look as she set their baskets down. Hayley ate slowly, feeling Eric's eyes on her and thankful that Tegan could not see. They finished their drinks and went to her place, where Tegan asked her more questions and she denied any involvement with the vampire. She ended the discussion by kissing Tegan on the couch, and he immediately pulled her closer to him. Hayley pictured the blond vampire's eyes in her mind, and shuddered as Tegan's fingers stroked her bare back. He pulled her over him, and deepened the kiss and she felt herself giving in.

Hayley woke up in the morning, and gazed at Tegan sleeping next to her. She stroked his hair gently, thankful that she had stopped it from going too far last night. She had used various reasons, but would they always work? She got out of bed slowly, and made some coffee as she took it out on her front porch. She took in the morning air and her new life, and hoped silently for the strength to keep it going in a good direction. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw him looking down at her with a warm smile on his face. He was dressed only in shorts, and her eyes roamed his body slowly as she took in his muscles. "Want some coffee? It's fresh in the kitchen." Hayley offered, and he smiled as he went in to get some. They ended up having a min jam session on her porch with her guitar in his hand and her working on the vocals, and they glanced up as Sookie drove up.

"Y'all sound great." Sookie told them, smiling in admiration. She leaned against the door as Hayley finished a song, and clapped with enthusiasm. "I am going to see if Sam will let me go see you play. I cannot imagine it with all of you together."

"We do rock." Tegan said, and Hayley laughed at him. She went inside with Sookie to get her some coffee and Sookie looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Eric was livid last night, and now you're sleeping with him?" Sookie whispered, and Hayley shook her head.

"I didn't. I swear. He wants to have some kind of relationship, but it is hard right now. Why does Eric really care?" Hayley asked, and Sookie shook her head.

"He has it bad for you. I don't know why, but he does." Sookie stared at the coffee cup in her hand, and shook her head. "I'll be hearing a lot about it too. I spent some time with Bill last night."

"You did?" Hayley asked her, and Sookie nodded. "Is he a nice vampire?"

"He is a nice everything. I can't read his mind and it is wonderful. It's like being on vacation." Sookie replied, her eyes staring dreamily at the wall. Hayley looked at her fearfully, remembering the same look in her own eyes at one time.

"Everything alright?" Tegan entered the kitchen, and Hayley forced herself out of her thoughts.

"Sure. Just a little girl talk." Hayley replied, and he walked up to her and stroked her hair back gently as he stared down at her. She met his gaze and he kissed her forehead gently, and Hayley glanced at Sookie to see a thoughtful look in her eyes.

The first shift at Merlotte's for Hayley was that night, and she let her hair curl naturally and just wore a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara. She pulled on her work clothes that fit perfectly, and pulled on her old converse before she left the house. Sookie was working, and the girls grinned at each other when Hayley walked in. She stored her purse in the big drawer and walked out to the bar to join Sam, and he went over the basics with her. She began to prepare the drinks for the dinner crowd and the Friday night crowd, and hummed along to the country music that played over the speakers as she worked. Her mind was drifting to the next night's gig, a certain vampire, and what to do about Tegan as she worked and she glanced up to see Sookie leaning against the bar. "What up?" Hayley asked her, and Sookie grinned.

"Come over tonight. Bill and Eric will be there after work, and you could get to know him."

"Doesn't he work? Sook, stop trying to play matchmaker for me. I have my hands full with Teg already. You saw him yesterday."

"He is really nice, but I don't see the feeling in your eyes. I know he has that feeling, but you're a little torn. I still see Eric in your mind. He has gotten to you and you have gotten to him. Quite a bit." Sookie told her, and Hayley poured a beer for another waitress.

"Too much….explanation involved there. I will find a way to let Tegan down easy, and just focus on me. I can live vicariously through you as far as vampires go." Hayley told her, and a happy blush spread over Sookie's cheeks. Hayley missed that feeling, a lot. She felt her knees weaken as she imagined the blue eyed stare of the vampire, and she sighed slowly. She wished that she could just give in to one moment with him. She helped another customer and soon her night was over. Sookie walked out with her, and gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Please come over. We could have some wine and chat." Sookie asked her, and Hayley laughed.

"And I can get stared at all night long. No, thanks. I have to work on some songs for tomorrow anyway." Hayley told her, and Sookie nodded slowly. The girls hugged each other goodbye and Hayley pulled into her parking spot, gazing towards the direction of Sookie's slowly. He was there, and she could be as well. Her phone rang and she glanced at it to see Tegan's name. She answered and agreed to a quick practice with the band, and she started her car again to drive to Shreveport.

Hayley woke up late in her bed, relieved that she had convinced Tegan that she needed to come home last night. He had kissed her goodbye slowly at her car, and she felt a pang of…..something as she slid her arms around his neck while he did. She got up and took a shower and spent a long time straightening her hair. It was silky and shiny when she was done, and she ran her hand through it with a small smile. Hayley did her face make up carefully, and chose her shirt before doing anything more. She settled on a black skinny tee with a Muse logo, and some dark blue skinny jeans. Hayley did her eyes with a bright purple and two layers of mascara, finishing with a deep pink gloss. She clipped in some purple strands that she had bought, hoping they survived her activity level. A quick glance at the clock told her that she should head into Shreveport, and she threw on her sparkling one stars and headed to the truck. She met up with the band at the venue, where they messed around with the sound and Hayley let her nervousness out by dancing around. She had a drink at the bar right before they went on, happy to see the faces of her friends coming in. Sam, Jason, Sookie, and even Bill came out to see her, and Hayley watched the way that he held Sookie's hand as she glowed with a twinge of jealousy. The small club got crowded, and Hayley headed back to meet up with the guys. They hugged each other in one big group hug, and she hoped and prayed that she didn't fall on her face. She let the guys take the small stage and then danced out herself to an intro, introducing the band and greeting the crowd with enthusiasm. The first drum beat into the song, she was all over the place as she sang to the audience and Hayley was swept up in the moment. The set was a short one, since they were the first band, and she was soon standing at the mic saying goodnight. Her eyes scanned the eager crowd, and she saw the tall figure in the back with long hair down to his shoulders backed up against a light. He was still as he watched her, and she took a breath as she paused between her words. "We are Linger Longer, and we thank you for tonight. Come out and see us again!" Hayley bowed to screams and cheers and left the stage, hugging the first guy in her band that was near her. She hugged all of them just off of the stage, and Tegan brushed her lips with his gently as he pressed into her.

"You were awesome." Danny told her, and she threw her arms up and smiled. "If you can do that every show, we'll do great. Everybody really got into the set, Hayley."

"Thanks." Hayley replied, and took a long sip of cold water. They made their way out into the crowd and mingled with the crowd, and Hayley was amazed at the amount of good feedback that she received. She hugged her friends and soaked in their congratulations, and looked around the room slowly. She saw him as he stepped forward enough to meet her eyes, and she walked up to him slowly. "You're here."

"I needed to see you perform. Just your sitting there singing with that beautiful voice was not enough." Eric told her, his voice in her ear as he stood close to her and leaned down to try and meet her height. "It caused me to wonder how you would look above me in bed, with all of that energy. " She shuddered, and he slid a hand through her hair and tugged gently. "You are magnificent, Hayley Jackson. Won't you spend some time with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own. Enjoy, all!!! You guys rock.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley breathed deeply, trying to find the strength to remove herself from him. He tightened the grip in her hair and she felt his breath on her face, and she turned her head slowly as she felt another hand grab her arm. "Hayley." Tegan spoke loudly, and she came back to reality. She stepped back, glancing up at Eric's glaring blue eyes as he released his hold on her. She glanced at Tegan, who was glaring back and felt him take her hand. "Keep your hands off of her." Tegan told the vampire, and it registered with her just how dangerous this could be. Eric was several inches taller than Tegan's 5'10" frame, and he was a vampire.

"Stop this now." Hayley told them both, walking away as she pulled Tegan along. She dragged him to the wall by the bar and stared at him in disbelief. "What are you doing? He could crush you, Teg."

"I was not going to let him rape you right here in the building." Tegan told her, and she sighed. "Not that it looked all that forced. Was he glamouring you or did you just forget your last encounter with a vampire?" His eyes were steel as he gazed at her, and she shrugged.

"I got caught up in the moment." Hayley replied, and looked up at him. "I need a drink. Come to the bar, Teg." They found an empty spot and she ordered a beer, and some fans came up to chat with them. Hayley inwardly sighed in relief when she saw Eric stride out of the building, and Tegan slid his arm around her as they watched the next band perform. She had a few beers throughout the evening as she mingled, and Tegan looked at her with concerned eyes as the night came to a close.

"You cannot make it home tonight, Hay." Tegan told her, as the rest of the band joined up with them outside. They nodded in agreement, and she brushed her hair back. "Crash on my couch, and I'll make sure that you get back to your car in time tomorrow to get home and back for the gig." Hayley had a moment where she wondered if Eric would be waiting at her apartment when she got there, and the feeling of his breath on her face made her shudder lightly. She glanced around, wondering if Sookie or anybody was there to take her.

"I could catch a ride….." Hayley's voice drifted off, and she gazed at Tegan. They were long gone. "Couch it is." She hugged the others goodbye and Tegan led her to his green Accord across the lot. Hayley remembered the strong hands in her hair as she walked, and the way he had tugged perfectly on it. Tegan opened her door and she looked up at him, and he gazed at her with serious brown eyes for a long moment. She sat down in the seat slowly, and he came around to his side. Tegan started the car and looked at her again, and she looked into her lap. She felt warm, and he stroked back her hair gently. He drove out of the parking lot and to his simple house on a back road, and she walked in as she crossed her arms. Tegan opened his door, and she met his eyes as she began to walk in. He leaned down to kiss her lips lightly, and it only added to the heat that she was still feeling from Eric. They stumbled into the house, and he closed the door behind them as he pressed her into the wall.

"You looked so good tonight, Hayley. It was all I could do not to watch you instead of focusing on my guitar up there." Tegan whispered hoarsely to her, and kissed her hard. She slid her arms around his neck, feeling a little lightheaded from the beer that night and a lot heated from her encounter with Eric. He slid his tongue into her mouth eagerly, and pulled her right up against his body as his hands gripped her lower back. She felt his desire pressing into her, and she met his tongue hungrily. They kissed for several moment, only managing to get more and more worked up and he pulled away to breath. "I can't do this and not have you."

"I need a shower. I am all sweaty." Hayley told him, and he slid his hands under her shirt and up her body roughly. "Join me."

He pulled away and dragged her into the bathroom, fumbling with the light. She realized what she was about to do, but she moaned as he claimed her lips again softly. Clothes came off hurriedly, and she felt him pull her under the hot stream of water and into his arms. She kissed him deeply, needing to have her desire sated soon. They washed each other off in between kissing, and she pressed her face against the stream to wash off the ton of make up that she had put on for the show. She grabbed the soap and scrubbed as his hands roamed over her wet skin slowly, and when she was done her turned her back around and kissed her again. They managed to stumble out of the shower and dry off a little, and then he pushed her onto the bed. Tegan covered her body with his lips and probed with his hands, and it was not too long before he was staring at her with desire filled eyes. "Are you sure, Hay? I want you so bad right now."

"I want you." Hayley told him, pulling his face down to her to kiss him. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and grabbed a condom, and hurried as he put it on. Tegan parted her legs slightly as he teased her again with his fingers and she cried out softly. He moved over her and entered her eagerly and she moaned softly as she stroked his chest. She felt him move faster and she cried out as she threw her head back. She pulled him deeper inside of her as she knew that she was getting close and they both climaxed within seconds of each other. Hayley pulled him against her as he collapsed, and he breathed into her hair. Hayley stroked his damp hair, and breathed deeply. "I miss that longer hair right this moment." Hayley told him softly, and he laughed.

"You have never had your hands in it like this. How could you?" Tegan asked her, and it hit her what had just happened. "I have always wanted this. I love you, Hayley."

"I love you, Tegan." Hayley told him, feeling him roll onto his side. She could have meant that a few ways, given their close friendship for the last few years. She had a feeling how he had meant it, and was pretty sure she did not mean it the same way that he did. They curled up under the covers after a few moments of cuddling on top of the comforter, and he pulled her close to him. She fell asleep quickly, taking in the feeling of his warm arms against her skin.

Hayley woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast wafting through the house, and she got up and pulled a big shirt out of the closet. She walked out to he kitchen to see Tegan cooking and smiled as she leaned against the wall. "Hey gorgeous." Tegan greeted her, wearing only shorts and she eyed him appreciatively. "I thought you might be hungry. I am sure that you could have used some food last night, but……"

"But we got sidetracked." Hayley said, and he held out his hand to her. He hugged her tightly, and kissed her messy hair and she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her lips lightly, and stared into her eyes for a moment.

"Any regrets, Hay?" Tegan asker her, searching her face roughly with his eyes.

"It was amazing, Teg. I am a little concerned about how the others might take it, but you felt incredible."

"If this is going to be something, we can keep it on the down low. They know that we're good friends, and it is natural to spend time together. Being co workers, even more so." Tegan told her, and she raised her eyebrows.

"You won't mention a word to Jackson?"

"If I do, he won't say anything." Tegan assured her, and she tilted her head at him. He kissed her cheek and ran over to the stove to finish cooking. They ate breakfast and ended up in the shower again, and they made love again on the bed afterwards. Hayley got dressed and he drove her to her car so that she could go home and do what she needed to do for the show. She drove home hurriedly., singing absently to her songs for tonight as she thought about what had happened. She felt guilty having used her desire for Eric on Tegan that way, but he had been so eager and she had been so overcome by desire. She wanted Tegan as well, but she was concerned that he might care for her a bit more than he should. She had a flash of memory of how he had felt as he thrust himself inside of her, and she smiled a silly smile. It had been a long time, and the last memory needed a little replacing. Hayley pulled up to her apartment and jumped out of the truck. She found a single long stemmed red rose on her doorstep, wrapped in a long black ribbon. She picked it up and glanced around, and then gazed at it and she twirled it in her fingers. Hayley carried it inside and placed it in a thin vase in her bedroom after removing the ribbon, and took another shower. She wondered if Eric had been here, and the thought of him in her bed made her groan with both desire and fear. Hayley got out and added some gel to her hair to help with the mild curl, and did her make up simply. A pale face, some black liquid liner thick on her lids, two coats of black mascara, and a light red gloss was perfect and she ran to her closet. She pulled out a simple black skirt, a black wife beater, and a purple bra for a little color when the straps fell down. She finished the outfit with black converse and got back into the car to head to Shreveport again.

The club for tonight was on the other side of town, and the performance was stellar. Hayley jumped all over the place as the guys rocked the music, singing with all of her heart. She noticed Tegan's eyes on her from time to time, and threw an arm around him as they told the crowd thank you for the night. The band headed offstage and hugged each other, excited to have seen some repeat faces in the crowd. They mingled for a bit and watched the other bands play as they chatted with the crowd, and Danny promised to talk to his friend about making some kind of CD to sell or at least some demos. Hayley's eyes had searched the crowd a few times, but there was no sign of Eric and his drama that night. She didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed, but she decided on relieved when Tegan offered to come home with her that night. She fell asleep in his arms, and woke up the following morning and made him breakfast.

Hayley had the night shift at Merlotte's that evening, and came in to a stressed out Sam and a shorthanded crew. She took the role of a waitress for him, and dashed all over the place for the dinner rush. Sam headed back to work on the books when it slowed down, and Hayley took her place behind the bar. Tegan came in after working at the warehouse that day, and she got him a beer and chatted for a moment. The other waitress was cleaning up the tables and Hayley went to help her for a minute while it was slow. She heard the door, and glanced up to see Eric stroll in and take a seat in the back. She didn't let the look on Tegan's face get to her as she stood up and walked over to Eric as she stretched slowly. His eyes roamed her body as she did, and her face suddenly felt hot. "Meeting Bill tonight?" Hayley asked flippantly, and he met her eyes as she glanced at him.

"I was hoping to see you here tonight." His words were slow and careful, and she noticed his nostrils flaring and a troubled look pass over his face. "You smell of a human." His eyes flicked in Tegan's direction, even though he had chosen a seat where he would not see the bar and they darkened. "How does it feel to have the man that you want so badly sitting in the same room as the one you're….ah…..settling with? Did he reap the benefits of your strong desire the other night? I do hope you didn't scream out the wrong name, Hayley."

She let her anger pass and stared steadily at him. "True Blood tonight?" Her voice was steady although her blood was boiling, and he added that he would like an O True Blood. She nodded and walked away, calming down as she approached the bar. She smiled at Tegan and grabbed the bottle of blood to heat it quickly.

"Why is he here?" Tegan asked her, his voice sullen.

"Meeting Bill, I reckon. I am merely the bartender/waitress/everything else girl tonight." Hayley replied cheerfully, and strolled over to the table again. "Here." She set it down and turned to leave.

"Did you get the rose? I waited there at your apartment that night for you."

"I got it and why would you do that?" Hayley said shortly, and turned her head to peer curiously at him.

"I want to know why you are afraid of me." Eric told her, his eyes burning blue as he stared at her. "I want to know how you could want me as much as you obviously do, and have a fear strong enough to resist it. Though we were interrupted the other night. I was looking forward to tasting your lips so much before that."

"I just don't have an interest in vampires. I prefer humans." Hayley informed him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"I can hear your heart beating and I can small your desire right now, Hayley. Don't waste it on him." Eric advised her, and she cursed vampire senses silently. He looked so gorgeous as he brushed his hair back with a frustrated look, and his eyes met hers again. "Talk to me, at the very least. I want to know what is hidden within you."

"How do you know all of that is not for him?"

"Your heartbeat increased when I walked in, and your body grew wet as you walked over. I can sense all of this." Eric told her, his voice husky as he seemed to focus on it.

"You are a bastard." Hayley told him, and he smiled slowly. She started to walk away again to get back to Tegan, realizing that everything he said was correct. She was almost to the bar when the door opened again and she glanced up with frustration on her face. Her face changed to a smile, and her eyes lit up. "Samuel?" She ran over to hug the vampire from Dallas, as he grinned and spun her around. Tegan glanced over with a small smile, knowing what they had done for her. "What are you doing here?"

"Isabel told me to come and say hello, since I was in the area. She said that you worked here when the band wasn't busy." Sam was a tall and lanky vampire whose appearance hid his strength, with cropped blond hair and deep brown eyes. He had become one of her closer friends in the years that she had lived there. He glanced up as Eric walked forward, and surprise registered on his face. "Sheriff. Good evening." Samuel bowed his head and then smiled at Hayley again. "How is the band doing? Everyone has been asking about it and wants to see you up there on stage."

"Everyone?" Eric asked very specifically, and Samuel nodded slowly at him. Eric turned his gaze to Hayley, and she shifted nervously on her feet as he did.

"It's great." Hayley replied, answering Sam's question to break the tension in the room. "We have performed twice this last weekend, and we are working on getting some stuff recorded. It's looking really good so far." She could hear herself babbling, and met Eric's gaze again with a questioning stare.

"How do you know Godric, Hayley?" Eric's voice was that of mild anger and intense curiosity, and she stared at Samuel with wide eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own! Thanks for the support on this story, guys. It has been flattering….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley stepped towards Samuel fearfully, not appreciating the look of an angry vampire. He gazed at Eric with an even stare and Hayley looked silently between the two vampires. She could feel Tegan's eyes on her as all of this was happening, but he seemed to have the sense to stay back. Hayley had been clear when she discussed vampires with him that they were not to be taken lightly. Ever. He had only heard about the ones that she knew, and this was his first meeting and he seemed to be respecting her privacy. "Why don't we discuss this elsewhere, Sheriff?"

"What?" Hayley asked in shock, and Samuel gave her a reassuring look.

"He could be helpful, being here. Godric has suggested it since your relocation, Hayley." Samuel told her, and she stared at him with an challenging gaze.

"Perhaps we should have a little talk after your shift." Eric suggested, his gaze locked on Hayley. His blue eyes were angry and demanding, and she felt herself shaking.

"Hayley, when are you done here?" Sam asked her, as he touched her shoulder lightly. She jumped and dropped her gaze from Eric's face.

Hayley looked at the clock, meeting Tegan's worried gaze in the process. He stared at her, and she shook her head very slightly at him. Eric just might kill him out of annoyance with his mood right now. "In one hour."

"Can we meet at your apartment?" Samuel asked her, and she nodded slowly after a long moment. "Good idea." His gaze went to Eric as he continued to stare at Hayley. "Sheriff, let's leave the girl alone for awhile and we'll work this all out later."

"Yes, we will." Eric said icily, and he followed Samuel out of the door after Samuel shot Hayley a reassuring look.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Hay? He wants to kill you right now." Tegan told her as she stumbled over to him.

"There is something about Godric that bothers him. That is the reason he is acting like that." Hayley replied in a hollow voice. "Sam will be there when we get this all out and he won't let Eric hurt me. Orders, remember?"

"I have a lot more faith in Godric than I do that asshole right now." Tegan told her, and she glared at him. "I want to be there."

"No, Teg. It is one of those private between vampires type of thing." Hayley told him, and he shook his head at her. "We have been over this." He knew everything that had happened, but only because she had told him. Her interaction with the vampires had been separate, and the time that she was in Dallas she had not seen a lot of Tegan. Their friendship had begun while they both lived in Tennessee and then they had only kept in touch via phone after her move to Dallas, with a few trips on his part. Hayley valued Tegan's friendship and convinced him to go back home and assured him that she would call when she was done. He walked her to the car, obviously nervous for her as he clung tightly to her hand.. Hayley barely remembered the last hour of her shift, and she tried to think of what to say to Eric when she got to her place. They reached her truck, and he pulled her close to him for a tight hug. "Don't worry. I'm safe." Hayley told him, and he leaned down to kiss her hard.

"I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you, pretty girl." Tegan told her, and she looked silently into his eyes.

"I know that you can't say it to me right now. It's enough for the moment to just be with you. Let's do dinner tomorrow after we get off work and spend some time alone." Tegan suggested, and she nodded slowly. "Call me later." He kissed her again, his lips lingering desperately over hers as she breathed deeply. He got onto his own car and left the parking lot, and she finally started to get into her truck.

"Allow me to drive." Hayley jumped at the sound of Eric's voice, and she looked up to see him beside her.

"I wanted to make sure that you arrived home safely." Eric assured her, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "That way that human so pathetically loves you could be sad, if I actually cared about him. He has no idea what really goes on inside of that head of yours, or perhaps your body."

"Just stop. I am supposed to be meeting you with Samuel, remember? And just so you know, he knows plenty about both." Hayley said, trying to not shake for…well, a variety of reasons. His eyes darkened as he gazed at her, and she saw a flicker of anger.

"He is there already. I informed him that I needed some time alone and promised I would be there." Eric told her, and she shrugged and gave him the keys. He opened her door for her, too close for comfort as he made sure that she made contact with him. She slid to the door as he got in to drive, and one of their crude recordings played over the speakers. "You have a haunting voice, Hayley." Eric told her, and she could not help but laugh.

"I do alright, but haunting is never a word I would use." Hayley mildly argued, and he gazed at her. It told her to stop talking about herself that way, and she stared forward. He pulled out of the parking lot, and she could not help but be aware of his scent as they headed to her house. He smelled kind of sweet, yet so masculine and she inhaled deeply.

"Why do you resist me so? Eric asked her curiously, pulling into her street.

"I am not looking for a one night deal, no matter how amazing it could be. I am sure that you'll understand more a bit later."

"Perhaps you could convince me to stay longer than a night if you give me a chance." Eric suggested, as he parked her truck. The lights were on in the apartment and she shook her head with a smile. "You seem so comfortable with Samuel and he is a vampire."

"You do come on a bit strong." Hayley informed him, and he leaned forward until he was very close to her face. She stopped breathing and he brushed his lips against hers very lightly. "I need to focus here. I am about to spill my guts and I need to be able to think."

"Do I confuse your thoughts?" Eric asked her against her mouth and she nodded, causing hers to brush against his. "You haunt mine." He kissed her lightly, but it was real this time. She cherished the heat that passed between them, and stroked his gorgeous face softly. He growled low in his throat as she did, and she whimpered softly.

Hayley felt him pull away a bit, and took a breath. "We have to go in. I need to tell you this." Eric pulled away as he stared into her eyes, and got out and was suddenly opening her door. They walked inside to find Bill and Sookie in the living room, and Hayley glanced at Samuel. He was leaning back into the cushions and he smiled evenly at her.

"He is another vampire who may benefit you." Samuel told her, and Hayley sighed audibly. She went into her room for a moment to freak out, and changed into a longer green dress that covered her legs and would hopefully keep Eric's hands off of her. She came out into the living room and looked at everybody.

"I don't have any True Blood, but I have soda and tea for you and I." Hayley told Sookie, and shrugged. "Sorry, guys. I was not expecting you."

"I think we all are just fine." Samuel told her, giving her strength with his eyes. He held out his hand and she looked at Sookie to make sure she didn't need anything.

"Let me grab a soda." Hayley said, as the vampires all took seats other than Eric. He leaned against the wall, his gaze intent on her. She ran into the kitchen and got a Pepsi and a tall glass of sweet tea for Sookie. She took a seat next to Sam, and he slid an arm comfortably around her shoulders. She looked at him for a long moment and took in his warmth. She had grown close to Sam during the time she had lived there, and he had spent many nights talking to her when she could not sleep. She smiled at him and looked around. "OK, so. Y'all pretty much know that I lived in Tennessee for most of my life and I did a lot of music stuff there during the last few years. I met a vampire named Godric about five years ago at a coffee shop when I was performing, and we just connected right away and spent the whole night talking. He was nothing like I would have expected from something that was supposed to be so scary, and we grew to be close friends. He was the only one that knew when I met Ian, another vampire, and fell in love with him." Hayley looked down at the floor, and Samuel moved his hand from her shoulder to squeeze her hand. "It was a very secret thing, for a variety of reasons on our parts, and we kept it private. One night, we were at his house and we were…….about to make love. I had told him that I loved him that night after only a couple of weeks, and I didn't want to wait." She shook her head slowly and blinked. "I was feeling so good about it and then he kissed me and I knew I wanted him. Everything was going so good until I saw the look in his eyes change from one minute to the next. He suddenly looked so scary and….and hungry. He bit me, but it was not like he told me it would be. It was violent and he was not letting go, and I struggled. I managed to get away somehow, but he came after me and I grabbed the broom that was in the kitchen and broke it in half and killed him." Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and she felt Sookie sit next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders. Hayley wiped her eyes and looked around the room, and saw a look of mild admiration in Eric's eyes and one of curiosity in Bill's.

"I'm impressed. Where did you find the strength, sweet Hayley? " Eric said in an even tone, that was laced with curiosity. "And more to the point, why is Godric even involved?"

"Ian was the sheriff of the area." Sam said, and they looked at him with a deeper expression. "A lot of vampires want to know who killed him. Hayley was smart enough to leave immediately and come to Dallas, and lived with us for the last three years there under our protection. Now that she is here away from us, we would like for you to help us and keep track of vampire activity in the area that could pertain to her. As she explained, she does not think that many knew about them, but we want to be safe. She is important to Godric and he has offered her full protection and he is asking you for your help now."

"So why are you a singer for a growing band when you are trying to hide?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him to see if he understood any of what she had just told him and how it pertained to him. She wondered if he understood her fear. His gaze was a bit regretful as she met his eyes, and she hoped that he did.

"I changed my appearance and I use Hayley as a stage name, more or less. I don't think a lot of people knew that I was with Ian." Hayley replied, and he nodded. "Godric is being very safe. He knows that I was defending myself, and not everyone may understand that."

Samuel discussed it further with Eric and Bill as Sookie and Hayley went outside to sit on the porch and get some air. "I'm sorry." Sookie told her, and Hayley nodded.

"I loved him so much, though it was fast. I trusted him, you know? Now I can't find myself trusting another vampire on that intimacy level, and I hope that Eric gets it now. I will appreciate their help as they offer it, but I cannot cross that line anymore." Hayley said slowly and with regret. "I almost feel like they are all out to get me in the end, as revenge for him."

"Not any of them here now feel that way. Were you ever involved with Godric?" Sookie asked her gently, and Hayley laughed.

"No, though I wonder if that is in anybody else's mind. He and Samuel were like the brothers I never had, and we got so close. I miss Godric."

"You do know that he is Eric's maker, right?" Sookie asked her, and Hayley looked at her with surprise. "Many years ago."

"No wonder he was so angry. I knew that Godric had turned someone, but we never discussed it further than that basic knowledge. Eric does not seem like any kind of student of his. He can be so arrogant sometimes, and Godric is so mellow."

"He wasn't always." Eric spoke from the front door, and both women looked at him. "Godric lived a very brutal life at one time, and now he is seeing things differently. He is almost acting human."

Sookie stood up and slipped inside, and Hayley cursed her silently. "Sorry I said that. Weird night, I guess." Hayley chose to apologize, and he sat down where Sookie had been. "Do you see my standpoint now, Eric?"

"I do, but I want you to know I would never hurt you. I could not imagine trying to kill you, Hayley, and now I will be taking any action necessary to protect you. Godric must care for you a lot to go to these lengths."

"We are close. He kept me strong during a really hard time, along with a broken heart as well. I picked a bad choice for my first love." Hayley said bitterly, and she felt Eric's eyes on her.

"He made an asinine choice when he chose to try and kill you. He should have realized what he had." Hayley gazed at Eric for a moment, and he was looking at her with sincere eyes for a change. "How did you have the strength to fight off a strong vampire that way? What are you?"

Hayley smiled a small smile, and looked out over the view in front of her. "Godric did some research, which was difficult with my lack of a family. He suspects I have a little bit of fairy in my blood, going back to a grandmother or a great grandmother. I have never really noticed it before that night, but I appreciated it."

"That explains a lot." Eric murmured, and she looked at his thoughtful face. Godric had explained the attraction that vampires had to fairies to Hayley, assuring her that she was safe in his nest afterward. "Perhaps he was trying to turn you, this Ian."

"He never brought that up before he did that to me. He looked ravenous to me." Hayley said, , and jumped as she felt his hands brushing her neck.

"Is there a scar?" Eric asked her, and she trembled visibly.

"He didn't bite my neck." Hayley replied simply, staring at the ground. "Godric healed what he could by using blood directly to the bite, but I would not drink his blood. I knew the effects of it and I could not stand the idea of that kind of connection."

"I wish that I would have met you instead of him. You would not fight me so much." Eric said, stroking her hair, as she bent her head forward. "Do you love the human, Hayley?:

"Iin a manner of speaking. He helped me through this as much as anybody did, and now he is giving me a new life with this band. It was his plea that brought me back here, and now I feel like you are all so inconvenienced with this burden. It is appreciated, of course. But I feel like a burden."

"I would have protected you before knowing any of this, Hayley." Eric assured her, and she looked at him. He held her hair gently in his hand, and she was reminded of the night in the club when he had nearly kissed her. "I knew that the first time I looked into your eyes. You captivate me." She looked away and he dropped his hand from her. "I will protect you as my maker asks, and let you decide when you want to come to me. I can promise you that I would never hurt you."

"I will remember that." Hayley said softly, and he stood up to leave the apartment. She watched him walk away with a hint of regret and a sigh of relief. The others left later, and she locked the door behind them and leaned against her door. She felt so alone and yet so safe all at once. Hayley grabbed her purse and went to her truck after a moment of thought, driving hurriedly down the road.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Let me know what you think…..


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any True Blood characters or lyrics, just my own lovely ones. Ready, enjoy, and kindly let me know your thoughts. J I apologize for the way the font shows up as well. I do NOT do that on my end!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley and Tegan woke up to a phone call before the alarm the next morning, and he grabbed his Blackberry to answer it with a grumpy voice. She closed her eyes as he kept his one arm tightly around her, and wished she didn't work lunch that day. Too many drinks the night before and not enough sleep as she had outlined most of the night to Tegan. There were some parts that she skipped for obvious reasons. She could automatically tell it was Jackson from the conversation, and she pressed her face into Tegan's warm skin as she longed for more sleep. His voice was considerably more cheerful when he hung up, and he stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead. "We have studio time. Tonight. Does that work for you?"

'I wish I hadn't drank now, but yes. I need to stop that." Hayley grumbled, and he laughed. "What time? I work the lunch shift."

"8:00. Jackson knows the guy and we can stay as long as we need to. We can bust out a few tunes and get them out there. We are going places, baby."

"I just wish it wasn't right this second. Damn it. I'm tired." Hayley said, and slid her arm around his back. I have to get back to my place and get ready. Can I come here and ride with you to the studio?"

"Of course." Tegan told her, pushing her onto her back gently to kiss her neck. "Stay with me after again. I was so glad to see you last night."

"I could tell." Hayley teased him, and he slid his hand over her naked skin. She had a flash of Eric's lips on hers, and she shivered at the proper moment for Tegan to move is hand further down. Hayley closed her eyes and pretended that she was really into this, and he kissed her lightly as she slid her hand around his head. She managed to get out of the house with just enough time to take a quick shower and pull her hair back into a ponytail before she had to dress and be there. Sookie arrived at the same time that she did and took one look at Hayley and shook her head.

"You okay?" Sookie asked her, and Hayley smiled faintly.

"I drank a wee bit too much last night. I need a lot of water and lemon, since now we have studio time tonight."

"Go to Tegan's?" Sookie asked her, and Hayley nodded as she stared forward. "How can you do that when you obviously have at least a little something happening for Eric?"

"I like Tegan." Hayley protested weakly, and Sookie stared at her.

"I do not need to read your mind to know that was a forced comment, sweetie." Sookie told her. "Eric feels something strong for you. I can see it in his face when he looks at you."

"I think after last night you might see why I prefer to avoid the vampire romance. I didn't turn out well." Hayley reminded her, as they walked into the building. It was already crowded with the weekday lunch regulars, and Hayley made for a hot tea with lemon that she stashed by the register to sip in between customers. She worked the bar with a very false sincere happiness and gulped between orders and switched to water after a couple of hours. When it slowed down, she kept busy cleaning tables and filling stuff and tried to keep from yawning. Sookie joined her and Hayley glanced at her to see if another lecture was coming. It didn't seem to. "So do you have any clue how this works? This protection thing?"

"They keep tabs on vampire activity and may go to shows. I kind of left that for them to discuss, but I know you'll be very safe. It's impressive what you have with Godric." Sookie said, smiling at her.

"He is a good guy. He helped me so much already." Hayley said with a smile. "He seems to mellow to have Eric as a…whatever you call the ones you turn."

"He was probably a hellion before." Sookie said, and they laughed. The shift ended and Hayley went home to take a small nap before she left. She pulled on capris and a tee shirt and jumped into her car to drive out there. She passed Fangtasia and looked over as she passed, wondering what it was like. Was he there? She sighed and continued to Tegan's house, where they jumped into his car and headed to the studio after he kissed her for a long moment. The guys were there setting up their instruments and Hayley hugged all of them as she said hello.

"Your voice okay for this?" Danny asked her, and she glanced at Tegan. "You sound a bit hoarse."`

"I was stupid last night and had some drinks. I am stopping that before I destroy the vocals chords. No worries." Hayley assured him, and smiled at him. They went over the songs and sat down to get started as the guys grabbed their guitars, Jackson's friend Steve watched with an impressed face as they worked and they were done at midnight with five songs completed. Hayley perked up considerably as time passed, and went in to thank him.

"You are very good, Hayley. Come back soon to do some more." Steve told her, his green eyes warm as he met hers. Tegan came in after her and Steve noticed the way that Tegan's hand rested on her lower back for a second longer than necessary. He glanced at her with a look that said that was too bad, and she glanced down as the others came in. They took a quick listen and it sounded great. They all went to grab a very late dinner, and she sipped some water as she blushed at their praise for her. She went to Tegan's and crawled into his bed, thankful for the night shift the following day. They went out for a late breakfast and she got back to her place in time to dress for work and head in. She looked for a rose now every time she walked up to her house, and tilted her head at her empty step. She went in and pulled on her clothes and left her hair down as she glanced in the mirror. Hayley only wore some red lipstick and mascara that night, since it was still pretty hot. She took her place behind the bar and served up the light evening crowd, answering Sookie's questions about the studio enthusiastically. She was excited and looking forward to what was to come with the band. Bill came in to escort Sookie home, and Hayley found her eyes seeking Eric as he walked in.

"Evening, Hayley." Bill greeted her, and looked at her face. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm good, Bill. Who would not be with vampire bodyguards?" Hayley joked, catching the look on LaFayette's face as he walked by.

"You'll be very safe. The sheriff is very focused on this." Bill assured her, and Hayley nodded seriously. "He seems to be a bit taken with you. Shame you had a bad experience back then."

"Probably is." Hayley agreed vaguely, and Bill looked at her for a long moment. She watched as him and Sookie left and went home herself that night for a solo night. Tegan was doing something with Jackson, and she caught up on some shows and ate a light salad for dinner. She imagined the night when they were all here and when Eric had kissed her, and she remembered the feeling of his cool lips. The fantasy stopped when she imagined him biting her the way Ian had, and she shuddered. "He is safe. Tegan is safe." Hayley whispered to herself, and pulled the blanket over her a little more.

The demo went out and it soon became all about Linger Longer. When she was not at the bar, she was with them. They got more gigs, and soon they were performing every weekend and further out of town. They started to get bites from their demos, and started talking to some people about a small label album. Hayley noticed the vampires at the shows, and ever Eric showed up from time to time. He always kept himself in the back, but she could feel his eyes on her. They had practiced several covers at that point and she requested one specifically one night that he was there. Hayley started the lyrics solo as the band slowly kicked in, and she held the note well.

_Breath it in and breath it out and pass it on it's almost out We're so creative and so much more We're high above, but on the floor _

_It's not a habit, it's cool I feel alive If you don't have it your on the other side The deeper you stick it in your vein The deeper the thoughts there's no more pain I'm in heaven, I'm a god I'm everywhere, I feel so hot It's not a habit, it's cool I feel alive If you don't have it your on the other side I'm not an addict (maybe that's a lie) It's over now, I'm cold, alone I'm just a person on my own Nothing means a thing to me Oh, nothing means a thing to me _

_Free me, leave me Watch me as I'm going down Free me, see me Look at me I'm falling And I'm falling......... It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I feel....... It is not a habit, it is cool I feel alive I'm not an addict, I'm not an addict, I'm not an addict. _

They ended the set with that song and Hayley bowed to screams from the crowd. She thanked them enthusiastically and welcomed them to another show and left the stage with the guys. They all hugged each other and Tegan grabbed her for his own hug and she grinned at him. "You sounded fantastic, babe. That song was such a good idea." They went to the bar so she could get some water and greet the fans that seemed to be picking up a lot. She felt a presence by her and glanced up to see Eric's blue eyes gazing down at her. He looked stunning, and she took a deep breath. Tegan was talking to Jackson across the room, and she focused on Eric's mesmerizing eyes.

"_You sounded particularly….sexy on that last one. What is it that you are addicted to, sweet Hayley?" Eric asked her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly with his cool lips. "Perhaps me?"_

_Hayley didn't answer, and chose to stare forward so that she could regain her composure. She was shaking on the inside and wanted his lips on her badly. He held her hand for longer than he needed to, and stroked her tiny hand with his long thumb slowly. He slowly let go and looked at her for a long moment as she tried not to look back. _

"_I miss you." Eric whispered into her ear, before disappearing into the crowd. Fans distracted her after that, and soon she was leaving and driving with Tegan to his house for another night of trying to make her desire for Eric disappear. As she drifted off to sleep in warm arms instead of cold, she wondered when it would be too much. _

_A month later, they were performing again in Shreveport at a regular spot for them. They had become the second band to perform now and had worked hard to add more songs, both original and covers. They had a friend of Danny's working on a CD that would be done soon. Hayley was starting to really find her niche onstage and was a crowd favorite. She loved the fans and the excitement of performing, but also loved the downtime when she worked at Merlotte's and got to just be a bartender. Everybody had come to their shows a time or two, but LaFayette was her favorite to have there. They had become friends when he cooked during the late shift while she bartended, and his flamboyant gay attitude was refreshing to Hayley. He got into their songs so much and cheered her on better than any cheerleader could any sports team. He was there tonight as well as some of her new friends, and she hung out at a back table as the headliner played with them. Tegan was discussing something with Jackson, and she felt someone standing beside her. Hayley glanced over to see a stunning blond vampire dressed in skinny jeans and a purple baby doll shirt with black heels gazing with interest at her. This must be the vampire bodyguard of the evening, and Hayley surveyed her back. She wondered how dangerous this woman could be, but then remembered how Ian had not been the biggest vampire around. Never assume anything. The woman's blue eyes, icier than Eric's, finally settled on Hayley's indigo ones with a look of subtle desire._

"_Can I help you?" Hayley asked in a calm tone, not wanting to set this vampire off._

"_You must be the singer that Eric has his panties in a bunch for." The woman said with a slight accent, and Hayley raised one eyebrow curiously. "I'm Pam. I own the bar as well. He has not really been….himself since this started." She waved a hand in the air, as she leaned close to Hayley to talk to her. She felt Pam's eyes on her again. "You are very tasty, Hayley. I actually rather liked the performance."_

"_You have never been?" Hayley asked, and the vampire shook her head._

"_Eric had to leave for Dallas this evening. He asked me to be here." Pam explained, and Hayley stared at her. _

"_Why?" Hayley asked, her voice hard and demanding._

"_You didn't know? There has been an emergency. The sheriff there has gone missing, and Eric went to assist in the search. It is his maker and he was very distraught when he left." Pam explained, and Hayley's heart dropped. "Not that he has been all peaches and roses anyway."_

"_Godric's missing?" Hayley asked, and Pam looked at her._

"_You know of him?" Pam inquired, and Hayley realized in her shock that Pam must not know her situation in detail. _

"_We're…close." Hayley replied, and took an urgent sip of her water. "When did he leave?"_

"_He left with Bill and Sookie the night before last. I am not sure what has happened since then. I am here because he wanted me to guard you, I suppose. Vampires want you, do they?"_

"_Something along those lines." Hayley replied, and Pam inhaled deeply._

"_You do smell good. Very good." Pam leaned in close, and Hayley looked at the table. She asked Pam where everybody was staying, and Pam offered to reserve her a room. "I could just put you up in Eric's room. Give him a little and maybe he'll stop moping." Pam told her, and Hayley stared at her with disbelief in her eyes. "He is sheriff, and he needs to be better than he has been. He needs to be strong. He isn't right now."_

"_Get the room as soon as possible. I'll be there." Hayley told her, and gave Pam her number. The vampire took one long look around and smiled slyly at Hayley._

"_I'll be calling you."_

"_I hope soon." Hayley told her, and took a deep breath. Not Godric. Not the vampire that had kept her safe for so long. She imagined how Eric must be feeling, and wondered angrily why he had not let her know. She felt a hand on her back and blinked away the tears forming in her eyes and felt a kiss on the side of her head._

"_You okay?" Tegan asked her, noticing how quietly she was sitting for a change. _

"_Godric is missing in Dallas. I just heard, but everyone has been there for a few days. I need to go, Teg." Hayley explained, and he stroked her hair. She didn't need to explain to him how important Godric was to her. _

"_We're free until next weekend, babe. You'll be back by then" Tegan asked her, and she shrugged helplessly. "Want me to come?"_

"_I….I need to go alone. I need to spend time with them there." Hayley told him, and he kissed her hair again. _

"_I know." Tegan told her, and she gazed at him. His eyes told her that he wanted to ask if Eric was there, but he remained silent. Hayley wondered what shape Eric would even be in, and she also wondered about Pam's comments. He would not mope over her, would he?_


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own adorable ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley stood up to leave and Tegan looked at her. "I need to go to the airport and get a flight. I need to know where Godric is." She started to walk out and Tegan took her hand and pulled her out to the parking lot, letting Jackson know that he would be back soon. Hayley remembered that they had driven his car, and she felt frustrated. "Just take me to my car, OK? I am going home to get a few things and then I am going to the airport."

"Hayley, I can take you. I know this is important to you." Tegan told her, and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I need to be alone, Tegan. I need to process this and just get there." Hayley heard her voice raising as she spoke, and she dropped her head forward.

"Alone for right now or in general?" Tegan questioned her, and she touched her eyelids as she felt tears.

"Maybe both. I see you in there and you are so incredible, but I don't love you the way that you deserve. I always want you in my life, but I don't want to make you think it is something that it is not." Hayley opened her eyes as the tears slid down her face and gazed at his stricken face. "I adore you, Teg. I want you to be my friend that I can laugh with, and cry with. I want it t be uncomplicated. I want to rock out with you."

"But you don't want to be together?" Tegan asked, his dark eyes sad. He looked so forlorn that for one moment she wanted to take the words back and pretend some more. It hurt her to see him like that, and her mind was already racing with worry over Godric. She closed her eyes as it began to pound, and covered her eyes. "Let me drive you where you need to go. You're in no condition to drive tonight, Hay."

"Thanks, Tegan. Thanks for being my dearest friend." Hayley thanked him sincerely, and felt him kiss her head. He drove her to her house where she got a small duffel bag of stuff together and washed her make up off completely. She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail, cursing the fact she did not have time to take a shower. She knew she could, but the urgency to leave was stronger. She went to Tegans's car where he was waiting for her, and he looked worriedly at her. "I'll be OK once I get there. I just need to know something." Her phone rang and she jumped. "Shit." Hayley answered it and found that it was Pam giving her the info that she needed. She jotted down the hotel rooms of Eric and Sookie, and was told to give her name at the desk. "Thanks a lot, Pam." Hayley told her, and the vampire sounded surprised when she told her that is was no problem. Tegan drove her to the airport, and she looked at for a few times in the dark of the street lights. He was very handsome and dear to her, and he would love her forever of she allowed him to. He would always make sure that she was happy. But it was not what she wanted, and she had needed to end it. "Hey, Teg? I want to make sure that everything is cool as far as the band stuff. We need that right now. I really do not want you mad at me at all, but that is a concern."

"We're cool, Hayley. I will always love you, but I understand. I'll cherish what we had, because it was great for me." Tegan told her, and met her eyes. "You're really incredible."

"So are you." Hayley told him, and he grinned a little. They pulled into the airport a little later and she looked at him in the light of the entrance with red eyes. "Thank you so much. I'll call when I get back." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, and he kissed her lips afterwards one last time. Hayley rushed out of the car and went to the counter to but the ticket for the earliest flight that she could. She had to wait an hour, and she listened to her Ipod as she sat in a seat near her gate. She felt slightly flattered to be recognized by some people, though she knew how bad she looked. She greeted them as cheerfully as possible and excused herself to catch her plane. Hayley took her seat, glad that she was alone in her aisle. She listened to music and let the tears slide down her face as she thought about Godric. She had told Tegan how dear her was to her, but Godric was her savior. She felt like she would be dead if it were not for his protection, though she knew that might not be true. He had been so good to her when she needed him, like a brother. Hayley had no family left, and she held tightly to him for that reason. Her thoughts drifted to Eric, and anger rose over him not contacting her. He knew that she cared for Godric and she planned on telling him about her anger when she saw him.

Hayley came to when she felt the attendant gently waking her up, and she jumped. She was in Dallas. Hayley got off the plane and ran with her bag to the front of the terminal to get a cab. The driver asked her where she was headed, and gave her a funny look when she told him. "That is a vampire hotel, miss."

"I am aware of that." Hayley replied, still waking up.

"You don't look like a vampire."

"I am meeting friends there. Mind your own damn business." Hayley advised him, and he shut up. He dropped her off and she gave him his money and walked in. A glance at a clock told her that it was 4:00 in the morning, and she checked in and walked straight to Eric's room. She tapped on the door, and it was opened by the vampire wearing only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. His hair was brushed back, and he stared at her. She found her eyes roving his muscular torso, unable to speak.

"Hayley." She looked into his eyes and saw relief and strong emotion. He looked as drained and worried as she felt.

Hayley pushed her way into his room and threw her bag across it. "Who the hell are you not to call me about Godric? Why would you do that?"

"I was planning on doing that tonight, until I heard from Pam that you were coming. I was very….distraught myself and was not thinking clearly. I also knew you had a show and I didn't want to ruin that for you." Eric told her, and she faced him with angry eyes. "He is still missing. We know where he is and decoys are going in later today."

"I want to go." Hayley said, giving in to her tears and exhaustion and sliding to the ground. She wept openly and felt him pick her up and carry her to the couch. He held her on his lap and stroked her hair as she cried, and she slid her arms around his neck. He was so tender and gentle at that moment, and he stroked her back in small circles as she calmed down.

"You are so tired, sweet Hayley. It could be dangerous and I don't want you to get hurt." Eric's voice was soft in her ear, and she leaned against him and pressed her face into his neck. She felt him tense as her breath fanned his skin, and she felt his hand in her hair as he pulled out the ponytail and ran his hands through it. He pulled her head back gently, and his lips caressed her throat gently. It was her turn to tense up and he whispered softly to her. "Don't be afraid. I will never hurt you." He kissed her skin soothingly and she whimpered as she felt the electricity between them.

"Eric." Hayley said, lifting her face to meet his lips. He grabbed her hair tightly and it almost hurt as he deepened the kiss slowly. He pulled away and tugged her head back again and he stared at her.

"I don't want you to leave tonight. I don't want you to walk away from me again." Eric told her firmly, and she stared at him as she nodded. "You're so beautiful, Hayley." He kissed her deeply, and she slid onto his lap and straddled him. Desire mingled with deep worry and fear, and he took it out on her as he removed her clothing and roamed her body with his lips and tongue. He carried her easily to the king sized bed across the room and set her on it. He slid his hands over her legs as he sat in front of her, parting them slowly as she trembled. Hayley moaned softly as he kissed her thighs and he felt the bite mark with his finger. "This is it." Eric said in an angry voice, and she fought the urge to get up and run away as he stroked it gently. Desire won and she leaned her head back and took a deep breath.

"No biting, Eric. Please." Hayley begged him, and he looked at her until she met his eyes.

"Trust me, love." She nodded and he kissed the skin of her thighs again gently and moved up, and she cried out as a response. When he changed to his fingers and moved up to lick her nipple slowly, she moaned and threw her head back against the pillow. She felt his teeth sinking in and would have protested had she not been climaxing harder than she had ever known. She could not move afterward, and he moved up to stroke her damp hair back from her face. "I want to make love to you, Hayley." Eric told her , and she stumbled over her words. "I have wanted you so badly from the moment I saw you."

"Can anything feel better than that?" Hayley asked, and he laughed softly at her. He waited until she met his eyes and kissed her deeply, and she met his tongue eagerly. She pressed it against his fangs and he moaned as her blood passed between them. He moved over her and she gasped as she slid her fingers down his chest and stomach and grasped him as he parted her legs. "Take it easy on me, Eric. Oh my god."

"Your blood tastes so good to me." Eric told her, as he gazed at her with lust. She felt him enter her, and let out a strangled cry. "Your body feels so good to me." She reached around to pull him deeper as best she could since he was quite a bit taller than he, and he gave her what she wanted. Hayley screamed as she came again and he grunted as he followed her. He collapsed onto her, and she stroked his cool skin and muscles as they retracted. They were both beyond moving any more, and he rolled over and pulled her close to him as it grew closer to dawn. Her body ached slightly but she felt like she could sleep now as she felt the aftershocks in her body dying down. "Stay with me, love. I need you." Desire ebbed and became exhaustion, as worry slowly took over her mind again.

Hayley woke up the next afternoon to the sound of her phone, and she struggled to open her eyes. She felt a cool arm wrapped tightly around her waist, and she remembered the night before with a sigh. Her muscles still ached and she smiled as she gently removed his arm and slid out of bed. Hayley gazed at Eric, peaceful in sleep though she could still see worry etched into his gorgeous face. It hit her again, and she sucked in her breath. Godric was missing. Godric was gone. She took a deep breath and went to her purse and got her phone out to check the call, seeing that is was Jackson. She frowned and closed her eyes, not at all in the mood to try and act happy. She called him back and went into the bathroom and closed the door, more out of politeness than logic. Eric could hear her well had he been awake, but it seemed proper to go into another room. "Hey." Hayley greeted him when he answered, and he answered in an awkward tone. He asked her how she was doing and she told him that things were still a bit up in the air in a hoarse voice, and asked him what was going on. She wondered briefly why the call had not come from Tegan, wondering if he completely hated her now. Jackson told her that friends of his were on a tour, and that one of the bands for the US leg of it had backed out due to illness. Linger Longer had been asked to join for the first spot. He apologized for calling but it was last minute and they needed to have an answer and be on the road in a week and a half if that answer was yes. Hayley sat in stunned silence for a long moment, alternating between the knowledge that she should be thrilled for herself and her friends and the knowledge that a week and a half was not that far away at that particular moment. "A week and a half. Wow." Hayley finally said, her mind going blank. "I know that I should go with it, for all of our sakes. It's such a weird time right now, but maybe getting out there will help."

"Are you sure, Hales? I don't want to mess you up right now." Jackson confirmed and she sighed.

"Let's do it." Hayley said, and closed her eyes.

"Thanks. I know how hard things are for you right now." Jackson told her again, and she rolled her eyes.

"How's Teg?"

"Ah, after last night you mean? He is a bit down, but I think he gets it. He was falling hard for you and I could tell that you weren't quite on board. You're great and he is great, but I didn't want to see him too far in and end up more hurt than he is." Jackson assured her, and she nodded. "I think you guys can both be adult enough to not let it affect anything as far as this group is concerned."

"That is what I wanted, Jackson. I love what we're doing and I do not want to see it go down in flames." Hayley talked to him for a bit longer, and asked him for a rough schedule of the tour and if he could email it to her. She hung up and rested her head on her legs as she sat on the pristine white floor. It was cold against her skin, but her headache right then was distracting her from that. A week and a half was all the time that she had to practice with the guys and be prepared for a real tour. Would Godric be back then, or even alive? And Eric…..she hated to leave him in either situation. She sat for a long time and finally got up and got clothes so she could take a shower. It was huge and she turned the water as hot as she could stand as she stood in the glass enclosure big enough for three people. Hayley washed her hair with the vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner provided and took a long time to wash herself off with the fancy soap, standing under the hot water log after she was done with that. She sighed and finally shut it off, getting out and grabbing a towel. She dried herself off and gently dried her hair, when the towel was suddenly pulled from her hands. She felt someone take over, and she closed her eyes as he massaged her scalp gently as he dried the red tendrils of hair. "Good….afternoon? Evening? What do you call it? Not morning right?" Hayley murmured, and she felt a hand stroke her back gently.

"It does not matter as long as I am with you when I wake up." Eric replied, and she smiled wanly. Shit. "I called Isabel and they are still at the Fellowship. Both her and Bill have sensed that Hugo and Sookie are stressed out and possibly in danger. We're going soon to get them and Godric out."

"Sookie? She's there?" Hayley asked, and her voice sounded angry. "I thought it was dangerous."

"She can read their minds, love. You would be going in without any advantage, and stressed out on top of that." Eric explained to her soothingly, leading her to the bed so he could brush her hair. "I am going in with Bill in a little while."

"Can I come? Don't you dare ask me to stay here and watch TV while you go play superhero." Hayley warned him, and he massaged her neck silently for a moment.

"Isabel did ask for you. You're close to her?"

"Yes, we bonded well when I was staying there for that time." Hayley answered slowly, and he slid his fingers over her skin slowly.

"You may, but I am going in while you wait with her. I can't focus if you're in danger near me. It's bad enough already." Eric told her, and she nodded in agreement. He sat behind her and swept her hair to the side as he kissed her neck gently. She shuddered faintly, aware that she had not dressed yet and nor had he. He turned her to face him and she gazed into his blue eyes with a sigh. He was gorgeous and the way he looked at her made her melt right then and there. "I hate that I am falling in love with you as our world is spinning out of control around us. I want to just be with you and know you, my love."

"Falling in love?" Hayley asked, raising an eyebrow as he let his gaze travel down her body hungrily and slowly. Dear god.

"Completing the process. It really began somewhere around the time I first saw you." Eric told her, and met her eyes again. "You are everything I knew that you would be."

"I am?" Hayley asked, in a daze from the way that she was feeling. She knew that she could not be glamoured, but she was feeling in awe of the moment.

"You are stunning, sweet Hayley." Eric told her, cupping her face into his hands as he kissed her deeply. They both felt the urgency of the moment, of the situation, breathing down their necks as they acted on their raw emotion. He pulled her over him and watched her as she made love to him fervently, almost hurrying so that they could get what they both wanted out of the night. They took another shower together and dressed for the raid, him in black jeans and a tight black tank top with a leather jacket pulled over it. Hayley wore some faded jeans and a tank top, along with a hoodie that she always wore. She pulled on her converse and glanced at his expensive leather shoes with a small smile. She was so simple and he always looked like a perfectly accessorized super model. He helped her off of the bed, pulling her up to him for a lingering kiss. They walked down to the rented car and she eyed the black Lexus with dark windows with a raised eyebrow. He opened her door and she got in carefully, realizing that it was absolutely pristine inside. She felt her stomach churn, and realized that the last thing in her stomach was the fast food she had eaten at the airport. She bit her lip as he got in and she saw how set his face was, and how ready for the battle ahead. Hayley watched him as he drove quietly, wishing for everything to just be normal. What was really normal for her though? They reached the covered spot where the rest of the vampires had parked , and he opened her door for her and she looked into his eyes as she stood up. He looked so determined and confident that he would succeed, but his face was also touched with worry. She stroked his cheek as he gazed off in the distance for a moment, and his gaze moved to her face again.

"Be careful in there." Hayley told him, and he nodded silently at her. His eyes told her that they were in far more danger than he was, and she shivered in the night air despite it being on the warm side. They walked to the hillside that looked safely at the fellowship and Isabel hugged Hayley warmly when they reached the small group of about ten vampires. Eric went to talk to Bill and Isabel caught Hayley up on the fellowship that called themselves a church and was extremely anti vampire and anyone having to do with them. Hayley stared at the huge building, scared for Sookie and Godric in there. Isabel went on to say that they suspected Godric had gone with them willingly as he was out one night, being that he was strong enough to fight off several humans. Hayley stared at her in shock, and saw the concern on her friend's face. Hayley remembered that her human was in there with Sookie as a decoy, and she took Isabel's cool hand and squeezed it tightly. This was getting stranger and stranger. Isabel gazed at her with warm dark eyes and tried to smile, but it faltered and Hayley felt tears in her eyes. Eric and Bill prepared to go in, and Hayley watched silently. First Godric was in there, and now Eric was going and they were just becoming something. This could become a night of many losses, and she blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks. Eric walked up to her and stared into her face with burning blue eyes, and wiped away her tears with a light touch. "I…..I love you." Hayley told him softly as he bent down to kiss her forehead, and he gazed at her with a loving glance again.

"I love you." Eric whispered to her, and she stared at him. She could feel Isabel looking at her, and she turned her head to see surprise in her beautiful brown eyes. Eric stroked her cheek as if he didn't want to leave her, but he and Bill left and walked down the hill and around to a back entrance.

"You're with the sheriff?" Isabel asked her gently, and Hayley nodded slowly.

"I suppose I am, again. I don't think this one will try to kill me though." Hayley said slowly, and Isabel squeezed her hand as they both stared at the building where there mates were.

"He will die for you if the need arises. I have never seen him that way with anybody." Isabel told her, and Hayley smiled bitterly. She wondered if he would wait for her as she toured, and if she would continue to be protected, and……who cared about that right now? She watched quietly, and the minutes seemed to become hours. Hayley ended up sitting on the grass after awhile, trying not to think about her growing hunger and her endless worry. She felt someone touch her and saw Eric behind her, with red welts all over his skin and his shirt ripped.

"What happened?" Hayley asked, jumping up to touch him gently.

"He offered himself in place of us and in place of Godric." Sookie told her, and Hayley turned to see Bill holding her up. Her dress was torn and she had a few bruises on her face, and Hayley felt tears in her eyes again. "They chained him up with silver chains, but Godric stopped it all. The others were ready to kill every member there, but Godric stopped them."

"Jesus." Hayley said, her mind racing. She met Eric's eyes and knew that she looked as angry as she felt. "Why would you do that?"

"I had to." Eric replied, and she looked around to find Godric. "We are going back to the house to welcome him back."

"A party. Great." Hayley said, and he tilted his head at her. "Eric…." He took her hand and they all hurried to the cars and he drove to the Godric's. Hayley looked at it for a long moment, reliving the time that she had stayed there after Ian had attacked her. The house was modern and brown, and set back from the street. It was very spread out and large inside, and she walked inside with Eric to see a crowd of humans and vampires alike gathered. Eric seemed very solemn and she was still angry and she looked around desperately for Godric, as she dropped his hand. Hayley saw Jason and frowned as she looked for Sookie, wondering what was going on.

"Godric." Hayley murmured, seeing him seated on the long couch in the upper living room. He was surrounded by bodies, and she walked over without looking back at Eric. Godric's eyes met hers, and she glanced at the line that stretched out in front of him. She got in the back, and waited her turn as she looked at him. His face looked so peaceful, and it amazed her again that he only looked like a teen when he was in fact two thousand years old. He almost looked sad as his blue/gray eyes met hers again. She finally got her turn, and she sat closely next to him on the couch as he wrapped an arm around her. "Why would you offer yourself to them? What were you thinking? I need you, Godric." Hayley told him in a tightly controlled and soft voice, and gazed at him.

"I knew that they would find someone eventually, so I went along with them. I am not afraid of the sun." Godric told her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"They were going to burn you in the sunrise? Godric, I swear sometimes I don't know you. You're stronger than that, and smarter than that. What would it accomplish?" Hayley demanded, and he stroked her red hair back.

"You were so broken when you arrived here those years ago, Kate." Godric told her, using her real name as he often did. "You are a shining star now and doing so well. You look so beautiful."

"I am none of those today." Hayley argued, and he shook his head. "I don't know whether I am coming or going right now. Jesus." She glanced across the room to see Eric leaning against the wall and watching them closely, and Godric followed her gaze.

"You are with Eric now?" Godric asked her, and she looked at him for a long moment. She remembered a night long ago as she looked into his eyes, and she nodded slowly. "He loves you."

"I am not pleased with him right now. Or you." Hayley said, and Godric stroked her cheek. "Both of you just acting like your existence simply does not matter. It matters to me."

"I know that, and I suspect that he does as well." Godric told her, and she closed her eyes. "Isabel has prepared something for you to eat, sweet Kate. Go and take care of yourself and we shall talk later." He kissed her hair and she looked at him as he called her just what Eric did, though with her new name. She stood up, realizing the line had grown and looked at him one more time before walking away. She went to get Sookie from another couch as she talked with Jason, and asked them if they were hungry. They joined her in the kitchen for Isabel's quick meal of chicken enchiladas, and Hayley smiled at her. They had always been her favorite, and for Isabel to remember at such a hard time was sweet. Her human had turned out to be a traitor to the nest, and was on his way with some of Godric's associates. Isabel looked sad but she hugged Hayley again tightly before leaving them alone. Jason outlined to them about how he had been sucked into the fellowship and the pastor's wife's bed and Hayley rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her food. Jason told them about the brainwashing and how he had started to believe their lies, but had ended up shooting the pastor with a paint gun and helping to allow the vampires to get control of the situation. He looked pleased with himself, and Hayley and Sookie looked at each other.

Sookie told Hayley about their intial tour of the building turning into her and Hugo being thrown down the basement steps and then locked up in a maintenance cage. She had been left there with him, realizing after awhile that he was a traitor, and then saved by Godric when the bully the pastor kept around and attempted to rape her. Hayley had tears in her eyes as she finished, and the girls hugged each other. They had all finished eating, and Hayley washed the dishes and dried them as if she still lived there. It had been a comfortable time for here as she recovered from her attack, and she put the plates away as she drifted off into her memories. She jumped when hands covered her shoulders and she looked back to see Eric. "I was wondering what you were doing." His voice was soft as his eyes searched her face, and she turned to face him.

"You tell me that you love me and then offer your life." Hayley said, and he nodded. "Why?"

"He is my maker. I would do anything for him." Eric told her, and she sighed. "I wish that didn't have to mean leaving you, but at that moment it did." He leaned close to her face and she lifted her lips as he brushed them. "I do love you, Hayley. Or is it Kate?"

"It was Kate," she told him, and he kissed her again. "I am not that girl anymore." They were getting into the moment when they heard a commotion from the living room, and Eric pulled her hurriedly out of the kitchen. A young man was standing near the door strapped in explosives and silver bullets proclaiming that he was from the fellowship, and then Hayley felt herself hit the wall hard as she heard the explosion before she passed out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Does this make up at all for the lackluster chapter before this? I apologize as well for the weird fonts that show up here again, since that is NOT how I send it.

Please review if you could, since I would love your thoughts!

I LOVE LOVE LOVE free time at work.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, and never will. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley came to wrapped in someone's warm arms, and she felt them hold her still. "Don't move, Hayley. Your arm is broken." It was Jason's voice, and she moved her head slightly as she felt the pain radiating through her body.

"What happened?" Hayley asked softly, and opened her eyes slowly.

"Luke from the fellowship came in and tried to blow up the place. You were not that close, but still got thrown against the wall and you're pretty banged up." Jason told her, and she saw the bodies lying everywhere and the damaged walls. The room smelled of the explosives and she coughed as he held her tightly. "Sookie is alright and Eric is with Godric right now."

"Eric and Godric are OK?" Hayley asked, and held her breath.

"Eric took a few silver bullets but he heals quick. He was blocking you from them." Jason said in admiration, and she relaxed.

Hayley looked to her right and saw Eric standing and looking down at her with a worried look on his face. He leaned over her and she stared into his eyes as he seemed to hesitate in asking her something. "Hayley, I can heal your arm but it requires you to drink my blood." Eric told her, and she frowned in distaste. "It works well and faster than if you were to heal naturally, but there are some bad aspects that come along with it, depending upon how you look at it."

"Shoot." Hayley told him , as the tour came into her mind. She had to be better, as everybody depended on it.

"It will allow me to sense your feelings and emotions, as well as cause you to have dreams involving me. They will be very sexual in nature." Hayley met his gaze and saw the look of lust pass in his gaze, and she frowned again. "You'll be strong again and healed. We can get out of here together and just go home."

"Do it." Hayley said, and he bit into his wrist with a harsh tearing sound. She winced and he offered it to her and she hesitantly sucked on the wound, surprised that it was not completely gross to her. She felt him pull away and glanced at him to see him trying to hide the open lust in his eyes as he looked across the room. She was a little surprised that he had enjoyed that so much, and then she remembered their night together and blushed a little. His desire seemed automatic at this moment, as all hell was breaking loose around them. He saw this and caught her gaze and she bit her lip. She was able to get up on her own within a few moments and Eric helped her with a cool glance at Jason. She looked around slowly and saw Sookie and Bill standing across the room as people rushed everywhere trying to help the injured. Godric stood in the other room, a solemn expression on his ethereal face as he looked around slowly. "It looks like a war or something." Hayley said quietly, and Eric stroked her hair. "Any idea who is alright yet?"

"Stan is dead and a couple of human companions. I made sure to cover you, and ended up making you hit the wall harder than I had planned to." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Hayley."

"You saved me." Hayley said, and they looked at Godric as he spoke to the room.

"Get to the hotel once we are all cleaned up here. It is safe there from something like this." He met Hayley's eyes and she saw the pain in them. His strength was fading and she could see disgust in his face. Isabel walked around as she checked on the guests with a heartbroken face, and Hayley glanced at her.

"What happened to her?" Hayley asked, as Eric began to take her out. "She looks so sad."

"They banished Hugo tonight. Godric could have had him killed, but he seemed to take it easy because Hugo was her mate." Eric told her, and she felt his gaze. "She said that she loved him and it spared his life."

"That is not typical?" Hayley asked, as she squeezed Isabel's hand as they passed her. The woman looked at her with a weak smile and Hayley looked at her sadly.

"No." Eric said shortly, and Hayley watched as Godric looked at them. He saw that Hayley was safe and looked around the remains of his beautiful home sadly again. Hayley felt it, having stayed here herself and she glanced around one last time as they went outside. They got into the car as Bill, Sookie, and Jason joined them and drove quietly to the hotel. Hayley looked bleakly at Sookie as they entered the crowded lobby, seeing the injured vampires and humans making their way around the large room. She looked down sadly as Eric took her hand and led her to his room, and she sat down on the bed.

"This has been the longest couple of days of my life." Hayley told him, and rested her head in her hands. "I……"

"What is it?" Eric asked her, obvious anger in his voice. She glanced up to look at him, and his face was set in fury.

"Eric, are you mad at me?" Hayley asked, and he glanced at her.

"No. I do think that the fellowship needs to be dealt with further." Eric said thoughtfully, and looked at her with softened eyes. "What were you saying?" Her phone beeped from across the room and she shook her head. She stood up and went to get it, seeing that Jackson had sent her the requested email. She sighed and opened it as she slid to the floor, not caring where she was right then. It was a two month tour and she skimmed the list of cities quickly, stopping on one with wide eyes. "Hayley, what is it?"

"Shit. Nashville." Hayley murmured, forgetting that he was in the room. Eric strode across the room and took the phone gently away from her to look at it and he furrowed his brows.

"What is this?"

"We're going on a US tour in a week. I wanted to tell you but so much was going on, and it is very sudden and nearly undoable unless I head back very soon. "Hayley said tonelessly as she stared forward. "I have not been back to Tennessee since Ian…….died." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"You're were just going to leave?" Eric asked her evenly, and she sighed.

"I already jeopardized the band by dating and subsequently dumping the bass player. I think I should probably allow them this, Eric." Hayley told him, feeling so confused. She could not open her eyes to look at him. "It will help us all so much in the end." She felt him pick her up gently and lay her on the bed, and she slid her arms around his neck and pressed her face into it. She slid a hand down his chest as he lay slightly away from her, and felt the holes in his shirt. "Are you okay?" She kissed his neck lightly as he arched his back, taking in the fact that he had indeed saved her life that night. She slid her fingers inside of the holes in wonder, tracing the skin of the vampire that was at that moment responsible for her being there. A feeling shifted inside of the room, and there was a heat that was rising slowly from them. He took her face with one of his hands and kissed her passionately, and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

"Are you okay to move?" Eric's voice was gruff, and she nodded against his demanding lips. "You're mine then." He pushed her onto her back and over the pillows, moving on top of her as he rested between her opened legs. "Does what I did tonight show you at all what you mean to me?" He leaned down to kiss her again, and she reached to pull him closer as she felt the desire rushing her body.

"Yes, of course. But you were willing to leave me and die." Hayley told him, and he traced her swollen lips as he stared at her.

"That was what I did for Godric. I always will." Eric assured her, and slid his hand down her neck and chest slowly. "You made it a very difficult offer, my sweet Hayley." He moved his hand and cupped her breast softly as she gasped. "I want you with me always."

"You were right that night, Eric. You have always been right about that." Hayley said senselessly as his hand moved to cup the other breast a bit harder. "

"What night do you speak of?" Eric whispered, his lips ghosting over her neck gently.

"The night that you asked if you got to me, do you remember? You always did, and you do now." She moaned as he pressed harder into her. "Can you feel what you're doing to me? Oh God, Eric."

He unbuttoned her jeans and moved to slide them off in a movement that was too fast to ever be mistaken for human. She felt him tracing his hands up her thigh, then under her lace thong. "As a matter of fact, I can." He slid a finger inside of her and she cried out as she met his gaze. "I think that you really like me, Hayley."

"You're dangerous," Hayley accused him, and gave in to the orgasm that was threatening to take over her body as he found the ever perfect rhythm with his hands.

"Don't ever forget it." Eric whispered against her ear, leaning closer to hear her moan her way through it as his eyes burned with lust. He ripped his clothes off and took his place again over her, and she saw the raw desire in his eyes. "You're an addiction, my love." He drove himself inside of her deeply and she screamed his name as she attempted to pull him even further inside of her. He smiled as he felt her tremble again, and she caught that satisfied gaze in his eyes as she climaxed for some of the longest few moments of her life. He followed with words that she could not make out through her haze and she whimpered as she tried to breath. He slid down next to her, tracing her sweaty skin with one gentle hand.

"Thank you for saving me." Hayley whispered to him, unable to muster any more.

"If that was a thank you, I'll save you every day." Eric murmured, and she shivered. "How can you go away from me, love? How can you walk away?"

"I am not walking away in that manner. I am in this thing as a team, Eric. This will be amazing for us." Hayley told him, after she found her voice again. "I came to Bon Temps to start a new life, and it is skyrocketing beyond what I ever expected. I will….hate being away from you. I will miss you so much, but I am going to be experiencing something amazing."

"You'll be traveling closely with a human that you have done this with. Is that something that should be of concern?" Eric asked her, and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Just for the record, it was never remotely close to this. I don't know how to explain about Teg, but he isn't a threat. He has been a good friend to me, much like Godric, for a few years. I know that I crossed a line with him that I should not have when I slept with him, but it was comfortable to me. It was safer than what I really desired, and I knew that her would love me forever and keep me in his…cocoon. " She met his gaze when she said that, and one look from her assured him that she had wanted him. "I stayed there too long, and I'll be the first to admit that. I led him on. But I did end it the night I flew here, and you know what? He drove me to my house and to the airport to make sure that I would get here safely. Tegan is a stand up guy, and he'll always be my friend. I will always need him, but not like I need you." Hayley stared at him with pleading eyes, and reached up to pull his face down to hers. "I want you again, Eric. Make me scream your name again." Her words ended as she kissed him, and he rolled her over on top of him. She felt him gripping her hair as he kissed her deeply, and she knew he could feel how much she wanted him. She ran her tongue over his extended fangs and pricked it deeply, inviting him for more. He drew every bit that he could from her tongue and then pulled away and verified the invitation with his eyes. His eyes raked over her body and she leaned back onto her elbows on the bed as she slid off of his body. He slid his hands up her thighs as she gazed at him unwaveringly, and moved to the untouched skin carefully. She was shaking as he bit, but she forced herself to trust him again. He sucked hard for a short while, and pulled away gently and she looked at him. They shared a long look and he pulled her up into his arms, kissing her intensely again as she slid her arms around his neck.

They curled up together under the covers to sleep shortly after they had made love several times, both heavy with the prospect of the upcoming goodbye and spent with the night they had shared. Hayley wished that she knew how to separate her life with him successfully from her role that she had in her life, without hurting them both. She wanted it all and desperately hoped for a way to have it.

They woke the next evening, and he kissed her bare shoulder as she moved closer to him. Hayley knew that the time was nearing for her to pack and leave, and she silently accepted it. She needed this part of her life as much as she desperately needed him, and she felt his lips on her neck. "Stay, love. Stay with me." Eric whispered, and she shivered despite the dull ache in her muscles from the night before. "I love you, Hayley."

"I love you, Eric." Hayley told him rolling over to meet his lips. "You know I need to see that I can do this, and that I can succeed. I want it so badly that I can taste it." Her whisper came between his kisses, and it hissed through the quiet room slowly. "You're sending me home in style though." He pushed onto her stomach and kissed her neck and traced her body with his fingers as he slowly moved over her.

His phone rang as they were recovering and he let out an irritated sigh. He answered and Hayley let out a long breath. This vampire was overtaking her, body and soul. She knew how hard she was falling for him as his words drifted around the room, and she smiled in her pain of leaving him. He hung up and set the phone down hard on the nightstand next to him. "Everything OK?" Hayley asked him, and glanced at him as he stared forward in an angry silence.

"Godric is to meet with Nan Flanagan in a few hours. She knows about everything, and is trying to fend off the media." Eric replied in a hiss, and she would have been scared of him is she were anybody else.

"That blond that is always on the TV?" Hayley asked hesitantly after a moment, and he nodded. "He can just tell her what happened and it'll be OK."

"I wish it were that easy." Eric murmured, and she could see that he was focused on it as he stood up. He went to shower and she sighed as she stared at him for a moment. So much for passion and tender moments. She grabbed her phone and checked the tour schedule again and sighed as her eyes settled on Nashville again. She emailed Jackson back, assuring him she would be back by the next day and ready to work as long as it took to be ready. She popped her ear buds in and played a song that they had crudely recorded on it and sang along as she tried to inspire herself. She closed her eyes and imagined the people watching them perform and her heart pounded. She craved the rush of the moment, and took a deep breath as the song ended. She knew that she could make it through the two months and come back and just be with Eric again, and she smiled for a moment. Another song came on that she loved to cover, and she sang it as well as she drifted further into her fantasy. She felt eyes on her and opened her own to see Eric gazing at her with cold eyes. He was buttoning up a black shirt over deep gray slacks that accentuated his lower body perfectly and she faltered over her words. "I am glad that you're looking forward to it, Hayley." He tucked the shirt in and buttoned the pants as he pulled on a leather jacket.

"Eric?" Hayley asked him, jumping up and walking quickly to him.

"I need to confer with Godric before we meet with her." Eric told her, and his eyes did not meet hers. "I will arrange for a flight back when I return, I shall fly with you later tonight."

"Look at me, Eric." Hayley told him, and he allowed his eyes to pass over her face briefly. "Do you get it at all?"

"I'll see you later, Hayley." Eric informed her, walking out of the room. "Fuck!" She shivered and went to take a shower herself, lingering under the hot water. She considered just getting her own flight sooner and leaving on the note that they had managed to hit. It was easier to just leave then to say goodbye., and that she knew pretty well. She dried her hair, feeling alone and cold as she stood in the bathroom with the towel. Hayley pulled on leggings and a tee shirt, and set to packing her stuff as she calmed down. All of the words they had said flashed through her mind, and she told herself that she could walk away and worry later. She zipped up her suitcase and set it on the bed, and heard her phone on the floor.

"Hayley." Tegan's voice was soft, and she sank down to the floor. Safe Tegan.

"Hey you." Hayley greeted him, and bit her lip. "Is everything OK?"

"I heard you're coming back really soon." Tegan said, and she raised one eyebrow. "I also wondered how closely you had checked the schedule."

Hayley knew just what he was getting at, and she openly sighed. "Yes, I did. Guess there's no way of getting out of that date?"

"Are you scared, Hay?"

"I am scared, and nervous. I had never hoped to see that place again, but that is what I get for being in a band." Hayley said, and a tear slid down her cheek. "Tegan, what if……"

"I am going to be by your side. Nobody will hurt you." Tegan assured her, and she closed her eyes. "I don't care what I need to do. Don't you have protection, Hayley?"

"I might. That has not really been the hot topic around here." Hayley said in a guarded voice, and he sighed at the other end.

"Let me know when you're home, unless you're not traveling alone?"

"I am pretty sure that I am. I was going to check for a flight when you called, Tegan." Hayley told him, and she closed her eyes. "How are you?"

"I…..I miss you. But I am alright." Tegan said slowly, and she bit her lip. "I am your friend, Hay."

"We're going to rock the US, Teg." Hayley assured him, knowing it would be alright. "I'll call you."

"Good." Tegan said, and they hung up. She brought up the flights on the screen, and her eyes flashed through the ones leaving that evening. She was ready to select one when her phone rang, and she jumped. She saw that it was Eric, and she shook her head.

"What?" Hayley answered, and she heard his reproachful sigh.

"Do not leave without saying goodbye."

"I really should have turned your offer of healing down." Hayley told him, and there was silence.

"I want to go back with you, if only for some time, Wait for me." Eric told her, and she told him she would. He ended the call, and she was tempted to throw the Iphone against the wall. Instead she went to the diner across the street to eat alone, scribbling words on a pad for hours as she did. She found them turning into something, and smiled slightly as she read over them. She walked back to hotel, glancing over the empty streets to see darkness. She felt tired and worn emotionally, and walked into the lobby slowly. Sookie came running up to her, and Hayley jumped.

"She….Nan……has fired Godric. His power as sheriff is gone, Hayley. Everyone is a mess and…..and he has been looking for you." Sookie told her, and Hayley frowned.

"Who?"

"Godric." Sookie said, and Hayley realized that she had not grabbed her phone. "He is on the roof with Eric."

"Why would they be up there?" Hayley asked, and glanced at the clock to see that it was an hour or so shy of dawn. It clicked and she clutched her big purse as she ran to the elevator. Hayley pounded on the buttons as she felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. I had meant to write more this chapter, but that very idea needed more room alone. Your thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my own creations..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here goes nothing, kids. Review for me?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley was ready to scream at the elevator when it finally opened, and she jumped into it and stared at the buttons as they blurred with her tears. She found the one that would take her to the highest floor and pushed it, sliding to the floor as it moved. She was so glad to be alone at that moment, and she started to feel sick as the combination of stress, her late meal, and the movement hit her. She glanced up as the car stopped and saw that she was there, and she crawled off into the empty hallway. She looked back and forth and say the sign that indicated rooftop access, and managed to stand up and stumble over to the door. She swung it open harder then expected, and fell forward as the cool air of the night hit her. Hayley sucked it in gratefully for a moment, crawling up the stairs to see Eric and Godric. Eric was kneeling down and while she could not make out his words, she could hear the desperate pleading in his voice. The raw pain he was suffering ripped through her and she gasped as she felt every bit of it. She wanted to run over there, but she allowed them their time and Eric's pleas gave into cries as Hayley sobbed. She understood her connection to Godric, but Eric's was almost too much to comprehend. So many years together and so many experiences to remember, and the bond of being maker and child. Hayley could not relate at all to that, and she watched quietly as Eric finally stood. Hayley really felt like throwing up and she watched as he walked away from Godric. His face was streaked with red tears and he looked like a shell of his former self, and not like the strong vampire that Hayley had grown to want so much. He met her gaze but his eyes were empty, and she stood up to touch his tears. He gave her a long and pleading gaze as the remaining life in him began to fade, and his lips moved weakly. "Do whatever you need to do, Kate. Anything." Eric told her, and she frowned at the name. "Please save Godric." He walked away without touching her, and she stared at him. She was torn for a moment on following him or trying to stop Godric, but her choice was made when she looked at the roof again.

"Godric." Hayley said, and hurried forward. She saw him gazing peacefully at the city lights and the slowly brightening sky as she approached, and she stopped just before him. "As if what I just heard was not enough, what can I say?" Her voice was plaintive and whining, and she stared at him. He met her eyes with a warm look and she threw her arms around his neck as she cried. "Don't do this, Godric. Don't you leave me. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone right now." She buried her face into his neck and he embraced her as she sobbed, stroking her back.

"I remember that night when we first met. I would have sworn that you were an angel singing on that small stage in front of the crowd, and I was instantly struck by you. You were the first human in years to even make me notice anything about them, Kate. I wanted to know everything about you, and your joy for life was infectious for me. You wanted to live life so badly and you sang of that so convincingly."

"I do want life. I want you in it. Please, Godric. Why are you doing this?" Hayley pleaded, and he stroked her hair.

"It has become too much, sweet Kate. I look around after all of these years to see the same violence between us and humans, the same hatred. I hoped that surrendering myself to the fellowship might have changed something, anything. It only caused another round of violence, and I do not have any fight left inside of me. It is time to walk away from this world that I have been in for so long."

"What about Eric? He is going to be lost without you." Hayley argued, and pulled away to look at him. She gazed into his eyes, angry that she saw peace.

"Eric has you to take care of him now. He loves you very much." Godric assured her, and she shook her head.

"I am leaving for a few months tomorrow. I won't be here for him. You cannot do this." Hayley pleaded, and he smiled at her. "I need you. Forget everything else. I need you."

Godric stared into her face, and wiped her tears, "I remember when you came to me after you left Tennessee. You were so shaken and scared, and nothing like the strong girl I met. Do you remember all of the nights that we talked? Do you remember all of the nights I calmed your tears?"

"I cherish them. I know I don't always talk to you when I get caught up, but I cherish you. I need you." Hayley hated to count the amount of time she had told him that, but it was how she felt.

"Do you remember the night I kissed you, Kate?" Godric's voice was low, and she nodded as she met his eyes. "I knew that night that I could love you." She flashed back to that night, years ago. She had been in Dallas for only a month and it was a particularly emotional one for her. Godric had been comforting her, and calming her with one of his warm embraces and she was getting herself into hysterics. He had stroked back her long blond hair and held her face securely as he told her everything was alright, staring into her eyes. She had been surprised by his lips as they had covered hers gently, and remembered it with bitterness. She had been an emotional wreck and the contact had scared her, and Godric had never attempted it again. But she remembered now the soft touch of his lips and she stared at him for a long moment. "Yes, Kate, I could have loved you forever that night, and it scared me a little bit. I think I let you go for that reason, and to see you succeed in your dreams."

"I am right here. It is not too late." Hayley found herself saying, and he looked at her with a lingering warmth.

"Eric." Godric said, and she pulled herself closer to him.

"He was willing to leave me just days ago, Godric. I am sure he would give up a mere human for you as well." Hayley told him, and he stared at her with a questioning gaze. "He knows that you care for me, doesn't he?" Her mind flashed back to Eric's words when he walked towards her a few moments ago, and her eyes darted to the sky. It was slowly brightening and she panicked inside.

"He does." Godric said, looking past her regretfully. "We talked of you last night."

Hayley took his face into her small hands and held it, and he met her eyes. She would say anything, do anything, to keep him here. She would live the lie until the bitter end, if it was even a lie. "Love me, Godric. I am here and I love you. Not Eric. I love you." She kissed him hard and long, and slid her arms around his neck as he returned the kiss and pulled her closer. The passion was a very slow burn, not the white hot fire that she felt with Eric. The emotional need was stronger, and it screamed for him to stay. She stroked his cropped soft hair, and he moaned as their tongues met eagerly. He held her even closer and she opened her eyes to see the sun approaching quickly. "We need to get off of this roof. We need to now, Godric."

He reluctantly pulled away and glanced slowly at the sky, taking in the growing streaks of light. "Can you love me, Kate?"

"I can. I do." Hayley assured him, and he pulled her by that hand off of the roof. She was scared and her heart was pounding as they hurried inside, and she felt a moment of sadness for Eric. His maker was staying, but he was losing her to the cause. Hayley only knew that moment, and hoped that going away the next two months would help everything fall into place. Godric pulled her to his room, and inside the safe darkness where he kissed her again.

"I don't have a lot of time." Godric murmured to her, and she nodded against his lips.

"I am leaving today to go on tour." Hayley said, and he gripped her hips tightly.

"I am going to work on that for you, I am going to keep you safe. Do you have the pendant that I gave you when you first came to Dallas? Wear it. " Godric promised her, and kissed her as he pushed her onto the bed. "I do not know how much power it will hold all over the United States, but it might keep you out of any trouble." Hayley gave into the joy that she felt that he was still here and still holding her. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off, feeling his smooth skin and tensing muscles as he kissed her neck and shoulders lightly. Godric made love to her tenderly and almost cautiously, and she had a flash of Eric's passion that she felt guilty for. Godric held her afterward, apologizing for needing to sleep and she kissed his lips and face gently as he drifted off to sleep. He really was beautiful in such a sweet way, and she was beyond relieved that he was still here. She let him go to sleep, and then stared into the dark as she got dressed again. She got her purse and went to the room where Eric was, and it hurt her heart to open the door. Hayley remembered her own room and felt for her key before she walked in, and also grabbed some paper before she opened the door. She wrote Eric a note telling him that Godric was alive and that he would see him the next evening, and she told him she was heading back for her tour. She didn't end it with 'I love you', because it was not right anymore. She knew that did love Godric in many ways and that she could not live without him, but she would always miss the fire that had come along with Eric. Hayley came into the room quietly, leaving the note on a pillow and grabbing her stuff to go to her room. She arranged for a flight and took a cab to the airport, grabbing a cup of coffee as she waited for her flight.

She slept on the plane, and woke up to the landing in the bright sun. She had alerted Tegan on the flight about her arrival and she smiled when she saw him at the gate. Tegan wrapped his arms around her and she melted in the warmth for a long moment, and then he looked at her. "You alright, Hay?"

"I have been through more than you can imagine the last few days." Hayley replied, and met his gaze. "But Godric is safe and that is what matters." She walked with him to his car, and asked him for details about the tour and their progress without her. Tegan handed her the makeshift song list and also described the shirts that friends were making, along with a simple five song CD. They wanted something to sell and promote themselves. Hayley scanned the songs and knew all of them well, so some hard practice should make them tour ready. Tegan explained that the second band was offering to share their tour bus, which happened to be the old tour bus of the headliners. It would be close quarters, but it was better than a minivan. She dropped her stuff off at home and they went to practice at Tegan's house together until the other guys got off of work, and then they all greeted Hayley with hugs. She was eager to get started, trying to push away everything that had happened to her in the last few days. They worked tirelessly on practicing, and she asked Sam for the time off for both practice and the tour. She ran to the salon for a freshen up on her color and a trim the day before she left, and shopped for some clothes to wear onstage. She slept little and talked to Godric regularly, but heard nothing from Eric. It hurt her to know that he was probably very angry with her, and she asked Godric nothing about it. He assured her that he was setting up visitors to her shows, and that Samuel was more than willing to travel around for her. Hayley laughed at that, knowing him well. She spent the night on Tegan's couch the night before they left, seeing the look in his eyes as he went to his room after saying good night to her. She knew that she could go in there and he would have her back in a moment's notice. But she needed to focus, and she was not going back there. She was Godric's now, and would see him on the road as he could make it. He had actually has his sheriff title reinstated due to a strange turn of events on the part of Nan Flanagan, and he was busy setting things right.

The morning that they left, Hayley got to meet the second band. They were friends of Nathan's, and she liked them immediately. It was four guys and when she took a tour of the bus, she realized that they would only have their own sleeping quarters but the rest of it would be crowded. She kind of liked it. She had always imagined the life of a singer, hanging out and enjoying the road life and she hoped it was what she thought it was. They set off for their first show, and they all crowded into the lounge area and snacked and played music together. Hayley found herself really caught up in the moment, and she learned their songs as well as knowing her own well. She went to sleep in her little bunk with a smile, though she missed being in someone's arms. She could not help but to think of Eric from time to time, and the feeling that he had given her. Godric was like a blanket in her life that she needed to be warm, but Eric had been like a warm fire that she always wanted near her, despite the arguments they sometimes had.

The first show was in an outdoor stage, and she almost stopped breathing when she walked out onstage for the first time at their sound check. It was huge and the area for the people was massive, and she just stood and stared, She looked around the stage and realized how much room she would have to work with, as well as the guys. She grinned as they joined her, and took a picture with her phone and sent it to Godric. They did their sound practice, and she knew that she would love it later that night. It sounded amazing and they were going to be great. She got ready that night in the tour bus, curling her hair and doing her make up so she would be seen from the crowd well. She wore jeans and a bright red shirt to match her converse and then her and the guys hugged each other tightly before they went on. They prayed for a good set and then she waited as they took the stage. They had planned an entrance and they each started to play, one after the other. Hayley felt her stomach turn violently and she swallowed as she paid attention to the notes. She knew it was her turn and she ran out to the main part of the intro and greeted the crowd enthusiastically. The mass of bodies freaked her out for a moment, and she stood and took it all in as she talked to them. She started the song, and her voice echoed out over the crowd and seemed to take form and she felt the nervousness go away and the excitement kick in. She found herself all over the stage as she danced around, and their friend that sang for the headliner even joined them at one point for a chorus. She loved the feeling that it gave her and their set was over too soon. They celebrated together and watched both of the other bands and she came out to join the last one as well for a finale, which became a regular thing that they did. They were becoming fast friends as well and everyone hung out for awhile after the show ended, and that was when she saw Samuel. He came and hugged her and swung her around, and told her how great they had done. She introduced him to everybody, and noticed the looks from those that obviously knew what he was. She figured that she would iron that out later and took a walk with him around the now empty venue as it was being cleaned.

"So Godric." Sam began, and she looked up at him. "What happened to Eric?"

"I loved Eric, but I love Godric as well. I could not see him die like that, Samuel." Hayley said and he took her hand and stopped her. He gazed into her eyes and she met them firmly. "I do not regret what I did. I do worry about Eric though. How is he?"

"He went home the next night, so I never saw him. I know that he spent some time with Godric and I assume he learned what went on. You didn't tell him?"

"He was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. I left a note telling him that Godric was alive." Hayley explained, and Samuel raised his eyebrow. "Godric is good to me, and he will be a great someone to be with."

"I saw what you had with Eric. I saw it that night at your apartment. I have never seen him so interested in somebody, Ka….Hayley. I have been around Godric far too much." Samuel told her, and she shrugged.

"He was going to die and leave me at the fellowship. He was pissed off about this." Hayley said, with a sweep of her hand. "It was great when we were together alone and not dealing with real life, but anything else we seemed to argue about. Godric is supportive."

"He does love you, Godric. In a calmer way that Eric, but he seems content now. I remember when I first realized that he did. It bothered him for quite some time, but you were going through so much already that he just let it go. I hope you made the right choice for you."

"I think I'll know more when I am free to see where we are at." Hayley said, and smiled. "Right now I am busy rocking the US." She hugged Sam again and he spun her around and she let out a happy scream. The workers looked at her and she laughed as he set her down, and they headed to the bus again. Sam was there for every show as the days mingled with the nights, and Hayley got closer to her tour buddies as they spent more time together. They would sight see during their little free time and jam when they weren't doing that. Hayley met so many fans along the way, both brand new and some that already knew them from Louisiana and she loved it. They were so friendly and supportive. The shows got better and better and she felt herself improving as she went along. It was a constant high that Godric flowed along with as he supported her, though she knew that he wanted to see her again. The group was touring Georgia one day a couple of weeks into the tour and went to eat at Japanese restaurant for lunch, and she took several shots of them all clustered around the tables grinning like fools. She took her place next to Jake, the singer for the headliner, and he ordered enough food for what she thought was the whole room. He winked at her and she sipped her water with lemon with a smile as she shook her head. They applauded their cook who had a great personality, and he put on a great show with the food preparation. He loaded their plates up and Hayley shook her head at it. "Damn, Jake. I am an itty bitty thing, you know."

"You need your energy for all that bopping you do up there, Hales." Jake teased her, and she raised her eyebrows. She grabbed an endemame from the bowl and dipped it in soy sauce before she put it into her mouth, sucking them out as she worked them with her tongue. She glanced at Jake and saw the look in his eyes, and chewed them slowly. She glanced across the table and saw that Tegan had noticed as well, and she dropped her gaze to the table. She knew that her and Jake were getting close with all of the time spent together, but his look told her just how close he felt that was. She ate slowly and only glanced at him a few times as the rest of the table chatted loudly among the other ones. They left and she walked with Jackson, as Jake glanced curiously at her on the way to the vans they had rented. He came into the bus as she was getting ready that night and she glanced at him with her bright red smile. "Hey you. You avoided me after lunch. You cool?"

They were alone on the bus and she glanced around. "I got a vibe there I was not sure about." She looked at him, and saw that he knew what she meant.

"Yeah, probably. I saw you eating that and the crush that I have had on you this whole time took a turn for the worst. You looked so good, Hales." Jake told her, and she appraised him. He was very handsome with his dark eyes and cropped dark hair, and the warmth those eyes were showing her could be appreciated. He hung onto the narrow doorway and stared at her, leaning down to kiss her lightly. She felt his lip ring pressing into her, as well as his tongue ring as he deepened the kiss that she didn't pull away from. "Let's hang out alone sometime on this trip. Go to dinner or something." Jake suggested, reaching down with one arm so he could pull her closer. He kissed her again and she slid her arms around his waist as he moved into him. The door opened and they jumped apart, but her red lipstick gave them up to Tegan. He gazed at Hayley with a frustrated look and glanced at Jake.

"Sorry, guys, It's getting to be time, Hay. I wanted to make sure that you were ready." Tegan told her, and she nodded. He left as he slammed the door and Jake glanced at her as he slowly wiped his lips.

"Care to explain?" Jake asked, and she leaned against the wall a few feet away from him.

"We were together for a bit when I first joined them. It's been hard on him." Hayley replied, and Jake nodded as he approached her. He leaned towards he and met her eyes.

"Was it hard on you?"

"I have a lot of things right now that make life hard on me." Hayley replied, and he kissed her again. She felt him press her into the wall gently and gasped as he moved to her neck. "Jake, we need to get out there."

"Later." Jake told her, and she ran into the small bathroom to fix her make up. He wiped his own face off and they hurried to the stage together. She had picked black leggings and a green short dress that night with some jellies and her hair was straightened. Jake gave her a look as she joined her band, and she glanced at him as she walked away. Tegan stared at her silently and she gave him an apologetic look, thankful that he had not been in Dallas to see her activities there. Godric entered her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment. They all hugged and said their normal prayer and the guys headed out the stage as she stood alone. She whispered "I'm sorry" to Godric, and even Eric as she let her mind go blank. She heard her note and ran out enthusiastically as always, though she was distracted. She took that out on her movement, shaking her head all over the place and dancing around a little more. Jake joined her onstage, and she met his intense gaze as the sang together for the brief time he spent out there. She finished the set and he slung an arm around her as her band joined them onstage, and she felt him tighten his hold on her as they shared the mic. She jumped away and walked offstage as the crowd screamed for him and bumped into Tegan.

"Seriously, Hay?" His question was brief but direct, and she walked past him. "You are going to kill me."

"It was not ever fair for me to be with you." Hayley told him, and he stared at the ground. "You know that and I am sorry."

"So you go off with some vampire and now Jake? At least, it seems like you went running to that blond vampire to Dallas to me. What has happened to you?" Tegan asked her softly, and she closed her eyes,

"I did not go running to him. I went running to save Godric, and he just became part of the situation." Hayley admitted, and she shrugged. "I have all sorts of complications going on, Teg. You were easy and I wish I could have loved you as you did me."

"Do. I still do." Tegan told her, staring at her as the other band came off of the stage.

"Don't. I'll hurt you." Hayley said, tears forming in her eyes. She walked to the bus and changed into leggings and a tee shirt, and hid in her bunk. She popped in her Ipod and fell asleep as she sent texts to Godric about the show, dreaming of the night they had made love. It had been so tender and sweet and he had seemed to be in awe of her as he kissed every part of her body. She moaned softly in her sleep and woke up suddenly as he was entering her in the dream. "Shit." Hayley said, and got up to tiptoe through the bus for some cold water. Tegan was on the couch alone watching a movie and she gazed at him.

"You disappeared tonight." His words were simple again.

"I did. I was stressed out or something." Hayley got her water and sat down gingerly on the couch. "I hate what I did to you, or what I continue to do. Whatever the case may be."

"I am just sensitive. I really wanted us to be something." Tegan told her, and she gazed at him. "I know you're doing me right by not being with me in that way."

"Yeah." Hayley said, and nodded.

"But Jake?"

"That came out of left field. That would probably not be right either." Hayley said, and sighed. She sipped her water gratefully and looked at him again. "I do cherish you, Teg. You know that."

"I do." He smiled at her and she relaxed next to him to finish the movie. They had watched Reservoir Dogs many times together and they always loved it. He kissed her forehead as she headed back to bed, and she got up late the next day. There was no show as they were driving, so everyone just chilled and watched movies and ate. Hayley loved these days almost as much as shows. They always stopped to eat somewhere famous in cities and she got to really hang out with the others. She didn't see Jake until they arrived in New York, and she was too in awe of it to be too concerned about it.

The city was bright with a million lights, and she gazed around as they stepped off of the bus near Times Square. They were playing Madison Square Garden and she felt butterflies in her stomach thinking about it. They went to get some pizza and walk around with the others, and Jake caught up to her. She was still looking around with a grin, and he smiled down at her. "I cannot believe that we are here. I am playing in New York!" Hayley told him in a squeal, and he laughed. "How do you ever get over this?"

"You don't. You'll see, because you are an amazing talent up there. I have been reading what they're writing, and you're it right now."

"Oh, hush." Hayley told him, and he tilted his head.

"Where are you from?" Jake asked her, and she gazed forward.

"Here and there. But I spent a lot of time in Texas." Hayley replied, and he looked at her.

"I don't hear Texas in that voice." Jake told her, and she glanced at him. He seemed to see the fear in her eyes and said no more, and she walked forward a bit. She took pictures with her friends around the city and they got some snacks before heading back to the buses. They were in town for a few days and planned some serious sight seeing , but they had a show the next day. Hayley went to sleep without a confrontation with Jake and woke up late the next day and practiced with her band in the bus before she got ready, She wore a black shirt and black jeans and went really bright on her eyes with purple shadow and pink lips. The crowd was very into every band and she fed off of them as they rocked the stage. Their merchandise sold the best there as well and she screamed how much she loved New York as they finished. She came off and hugged every member of her band and downed a bottle of water on one gulp. They did the usual before the show was over, and then everybody headed slowly to the buses after a short hang out. Hayley remembered what she had written in Dallas, and went and got the paper and her guitar and played around with some notes in the lounge as everybody trickled in.

"Hales, what is that?" Jackson asked her, sitting beside her as he glanced over her shoulder.

"Just something I wrote in Dallas." Her voice was distracted, and he asked to see it. She gave it to him with a thoughtful look and he glanced over the words and grabbed his own guitar. He strummed to it as she tested lyrics and then everyone seemed to be involved. Tegan read the words and looked at her with serious eyes.

"This is really good. Hay. You must have had some serious things happening in Dallas." His voice was quietly complimentary, and she smiled her thanks.

"Yup yup." Hayley replied, remembering the morning vividly. She would never forget Eric's tear streaked face or his desperate pleas, and she shuddered when she imagined what could have been with Godric. "I'd like to make something of it and throw it into the mix later, if we can figure it out.'

"I can play with it and we can jam it out at a sound check and see what comes of it." Tegan told her, and she smiled.

"I'd like to sing it for a friend." Hayley told him, and he gave her a curious look.

The cities started to bleed together a bit, aside from the stops they made when they could. Hayley was still loving it, but the busy schedule was wearing on her. She tried to keep in touch with Godric as she could, Samuel was still being a groupie/bodyguard, and she slept a little more. She was still tired after the effort, but she put it all into her shows for the audience and the fans. The meet and greets that happened spontaneously around the shows always inspired her, as well as the other bands. One night in Michigan, Jake took her to dinner alone despite her protests and Tegan's dark glances, and they ended up in another Japanese place. "Are you trying to watch me eat again?" Hayley accused him, and he smiled at her as the cook approached.

"I like watching you do anything." Jake told her, and she stared silently at him. "Is there no chance you'll try and go out with me, at least?"

"I have myself a somebody, Jake. Given that we just started it when I was leaving, I am not sure just what he is, but he is a somebody." Hayley explained, and he nodded slowly.

"You did kiss me." Jake reminded her, and she nodded as she blushed.

"It's not that I don't like you, but you have no idea how complicated it would make my life. Or more complicated." Hayley assured him, and he stroked her hair back. "It might kind of hurt Teg's feelings too. He's a bit wounded."

"I get that." Jake told her, and she smiled appreciatively. "Would you consider recording something with us when this is all said and done, at the very least? We're going to be working on a album then, though I am sure you guys will be too soon enough."

"I would like that a lot. Let me know." Hayley told him, and they enjoyed their dinner as friends as they moved past the rejection that he had been given. Jake was a good guy and she knew he would be a good influence on her career, as well as her as a person. They ended dinner and ended up meeting some fans and doing some pictures, and he joked that they would become an instant couple in the media. Hayley returned to the bus and curled up in her bunk, nervously listening to music on her Ipod. Tegan strolled by, and moved to lay beside her.

"You okay, Hay?"

"I will have you know that I turned Jake down tonight." Hayley told him, and he smiled briefly. "Now I am just nervous because Nashville is right after our next show. I have the pendant that Godric gave me, but it could mean nothing to a vengeful vampire. Sam's great, but I would hate to see him hurt as well. I am just a bit scared."

Tegan let her snuggle in his arms as he thoughtfully comforted her, and she closed her eyes. Hayley ended up falling asleep like that, and Tegan did as well.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, just my own. I just want to state that this could be a bit mature, as are many of my chapters. Just so you know and if you don't want to continue. Have fun reading and as always, please review!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley dreamed that night of Eric, reliving one of their passionate nights together. She moved around in the small bunk, moaning softly, and woke up as she met Tegan's eyes. "What kind of dream were you having?"

"Oh, wow. You're in my bunk." Hayley said, and remembered that he was there last night to make her stress out less than she had been. She sighed and closed her eyes again. The dreams of Eric had been frequent and hotter as they came, and she could swear that he was taunting her in some of them. "Damn blood tie." Hayley murmured, and Tegan stared at her.

"Come again?" Tegan asked her curiously, and she shook her head.

"It's nothing." Hayley assured him, and he placed a hand on her upper chest to feel her heart beating rapidly.

"That does not feel like nothing." Tegan told her, and he suddenly felt very close. "I hope I did that to you back when we were together." He whispered the last sentence, and she stared at him as she felt his breath on her face.

"Reliving old times?" Jackson asked, strolling by towards the lounge.

"Not at all." Hayley replied, and Tegan slid off of the bed as he gazed at her. She closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow as she sighed again. Between the dreams about Eric and the dreams about Godric, she was feeling a bit lonely. She regretted the blood that night now, but she really had not known what was to come. She hoped that it went away soon. Hayley got up and went into the lounge for some coffee, and joined the guys on the couch as they watched morning talk shows. Tegan glanced at her and she stared forward, zoning out on their upcoming show. They were nearly done with her song, and she hoped to perform it at her last show in Dallas. She hoped that Godric and some of the others would be there to see her perform. The other band members came in and someone ran out for breakfast for everybody. Hayley went outside after eating and looked at the city of Chicago as she took a few deep breaths. It would be Nashville and then Dallas next. The tour was almost over and she was feeling a bit sad. She would see Godric soon and be able to spend some time with him, but she loved the fast pace of the tour. Hayley leaned her head back and felt someone massaging her shoulders and she heard Jake laugh. "Hey, you."

"You alright? What are you thinking about out here all alone?"

"It's almost over. It's been so exciting and fun, Jake." Hayley told him and he pressed his fingers into her neck. "I feel like we'll never do it again."

"You will sooner rather than later. I guarantee that. I just wish it were with us again." Jake told her, and she smiled. "It's been great."

"Yes, it has." Hayley agreed, and he stood next to her and looked at the city.

"Want to go hang for awhile? We don't have sound check until later." Jake told her, and she tilted her head. She grinned at him and ran for her camera and a something to pull her hair back and they got a cab to the middle of the city. They took a cab to the center of the city and wandered, taking pics and laughing for awhile. Hayley let her thoughts drift momentarily to their upcoming stop, and before she knew it he was tapping her arm gently. "Hayley? Where are you right now?"

She glanced at him, finding no words to even make something up. "I…..I was just thinking about…Nashville." The words weighed heavy in her mind, and he stopped her as they walked along the water and looked at her.

"What about it?" Jake asked, his eyes gently urging her to tell him. He stroked her cheek gently, and she felt the tears in her eyes.

"I…..was from there. I grew up there. Something bad happened and I had to leave a few years ago, and this will be my first time back since." Hayley said, and he stared at her as the tears slid down her face. "It all started there for me. The performing and the love for this came from living there. I am a little scared to go back."

Jake wiped her tears and pulled her close to him to hug her. "Scared to remember or for other reasons?"

"Little of both." Hayley replied, and he stroked her hair.

"So your friend Sam isn't just here to watch you rock the crowd. Is he here to protect you?" Jake asked, and Hayley closed her eyes. Sam had done a good job of staying in the background, but she knew someone had to notice him.

"Something like that." Hayley replied, and he pulled back enough to take her face in his hands and look at her.

"Who would hurt you, Hales? You're so sweet and I don't get it." Jake said softly, and then his eyes grew possessive. "We would all stand up for you. You know that."

"It might require more than that." Hayley told him, and he frowned. Something flashed in his eyes, and he shook his head.

"He's a vampire, so the danger must be that." Jake suggested, and she nodded.

"Bingo." Hayley said, and he gazed at her for a long moment.

"I can't imagine what would cause that, but I won't ask. I just want you to know I am here for you. " Jake told her, and she let herself get lost in the warmth of his dark eyes for a long moment.

"This is my fight, if there is even one to be had. Sam is here to help out of he can, but anyone else could die fairly easily." Hayley assured him, and he opened his mouth to speak. She touched it with her finger to stop him, and shook her head. "I won't let anything happen to you." She saw his eyes drop to her lips, and she fought the urge to fall into the comfort that he offered. The dreams that she had been having drifted into her mind and she cursed Eric silently, as well as herself for saying that she loved Godric when she was thinking what she was at that moment.

"Who are you, Hayley?" Jake asked her, staring at her face as his eyes roamed every detail. "I see one of the most talented girls I have ever laid eyes on when you perform, but who are you really? What have you gone through.?" He watched her as she stared at him silently, and leaned forward to brush her lips with his. "Where is this guy of yours? He's not protecting you and I know that I would be if I were him."

"He's not doing it personally right now, that's all." Hayley said, pushing her hands against his chest to get him away from her. "I'll see him soon."

"In Nashville?"

"I am not sure." Hayley replied, and he stared at the water. He seemed angry, and she took that opportunity to step back from him. "At least in Dallas, because he lives there." Jake stayed silent, and she stared to walk again slowly. She fingered the pendant under her shirt thoughtfully, remembering long ago how Godric had told her that it would represent his protection over her to other vampires. He was well known and respected, though that might not be the case in Nashville. She glanced back at Jake and then at her watch, and realized they should be heading back. "We should go." Hayley told him, and he nodded and turned around. "Jake, don't be mad."

"I am not mad as much as I am concerned. I don't want to see anything happen to you, and your fear is really obvious." Jake told her, and she wiped her eyes slowly.

"I'll be fine. I can handle more than it would seem like I would be able to." Hayley told him, and he glanced doubtfully at her. They took a silent cab ride to the bus and both got ready for the day and did their sound checks. Tegan was avoiding eye contact as he played, and she bit her lip as she glanced at him. Hayley went in to do her hair and make up, and popped in her ear buds as she sang along to some stuff. She went subtle with simple eyeliner and gloss, and just left her hair. She went to join the band and pulled Tegan off to the side. "Are you alright?"

"I just……get frustrated. It's a little hard to wake up with you dreaming like that, when….well, you know." Tegan admitted, and she nodded. "Then you take off with Jake again."

"Just friends. He kind of knows that I am dreading Nashville, though not details. He's trying to play superhero." Hayley told Tegan, and Tegan raised an eyebrow. "Don't you either. I can handle whatever comes my way, as well as Sam."

"Sure, you can." Tegan said, and she gave him a challenging stare.

"Ian's gone, right?" Hayley asked, and he nodded. "See?' The other guys waved him over and they headed out, and Hayley straightened her white tank top and skirt with nervous hands.

"Good luck out there." Jake's voice murmured in her ear, and she jumped. "Sorry about today. You're a frustrating woman, Hayley."

"Yeas, it is a talent of mine." Hayley said, and heard her cue. "Speaking of, bye!" She ran out onto the stage and threw all of her stress into the show, noticing the distance Jake kept between them as he sang. She kept the same distance as she sang with them, grabbing another mic onstage. She bowed quickly and left the stage, looking around for Samuel. He waved to her and she strolled over as she glanced around.

"Good show." Samuel complimented her, and she smiled. She glanced at him and sighed. "Nervous?"

"I am. We'll be there in a couple of days, Sam. What do we do?"

"I am going to be by your side after the show, and I expect back up as well. This has a few people nervous." Samuel told her, and Hayley bit her lip. "I know you'll be OK, Hayley. I am going to see to it."

"Thanks, Sam." Hayley told him, and he gave her a hug. "You've always been a good friend to me."

"Don't worry. I am OK with being your friend, unlike some of these other vampires we know." Samuel said, giving her a knowing look.

"Sam." Hayley told him, and he stared at her. "I'll figure that out. Okay?"

"Godric wants you happy, whatever that might be. You seem to be getting close to this new guy now as well." Sam told her, and she saw Jake looking her way.

"I am staying away from that situation, or at least I am trying." Hayley assured him, and she closed her eyes. "God, I am nervous. I don't think I'll even be able to hold it together onstage."

"You'll be fine." Sam told her, and she eventually trudged to the bus. Everybody was hanging out in the lounge and she glanced that way as she sat on her bunk. She fell asleep back there alone, and began to dream.

_She was walking along the streets of Nashville, holding hands with the dark haired vampire that walked close to her. His deep emerald eyes gazed into hers, and she looked down as her heart jumped. They had only known each other for a couple of weeks after meeting at a small club, and she was overwhelmed by her feelings for him. She brushed back her long blond hair with her free hand, and he leaned down to kiss her gently as she looked back up at him. She stared into his face, taking in the smooth pale skin and mesmerizing eyes with one long glance. "Come to my place. We can watch a movie." His mouth said that, but his lips suggested something else as they lingered over hers. _

"_Okay." Kate told him, her heart heating faster. She had avoided this up until now, trying so hard to resist him. He kissed her again, pressing her lightly into a building, and she opened her mouth as he teased her lips open easily. They eventually made it back to his car, where he opened the door and let her in before going to his side. He stared the car and gazed at her. _

"_I knew that you were something when I saw you singing that first night. You called to me, Kate, and I can't stay away from you." Ian told her in his smooth voice, his eyes warm as they gazed at her. "You were so beautiful, and you had me entranced with one song." He had asked her out that night, and they had gone out nearly every night and she was falling in love with him quickly. She was young, only seventeen, but she felt sure of what she was experiencing. She had grown up faster than most, and was already living in her own apartment as her family had all passed away early in her life. They drove to his house and he had parked at the end of the driveway, and opened her door again. He led her into the nice brick home, nicer than most twenty year olds should have on their own. It didn't bother her that he was a vampire, since she had grown to trust him quickly and had no reason to fear him thus far. They were not quite out in the open at that time, but well on the way. He sat her on the couch, kissing her longingly before he went to the kitchen to get her some water. She leaned back and tried to catch her breath, when suddenly her was there again. He set the water on the table and sat close to her, sliding his hand up her leg as he leaned in to kiss her. Her skirt seemed shorter as his cool fingers trailed up her skin, and she moaned against his lips as she slid a hand into his long hair. _

"_I want you so badly, Kate. Don't make me wait anymore." Ian begged her, moving over her as his eyes pleaded with her wide ones. He kissed her again, and pressed into her closely as she slid her hands down to pull off his shirt. He pulled away enough to allow it, and she traced his broad shoulders and muscular arms slowly as he kissed her neck. She slid her fingers up his stomach, and could feel his muscles tense as she met his smooth skin. He slid her up and over his lap, unbuttoning her white shirt to reveal the lace camisole as his eyes burned with lust. He touched the lace, cupping her breasts as she leaned back and gasped and the other hand slid up her thigh as her skirt slid even higher. He slid his hands back around her back and pulled her to him for a deep kiss, ripping the lace as his hands gripped her back. He seemed become more aggressive as his tongue invaded her mouth, and slid both hands up her legs as she felt herself losing all willpower. "Do you want me?" _

"_Yes, Ian. I love you." Kate told him, meeting his eyes. They were glazed over with lust, and he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her neck, deeply inhaling. _

"_I love you, Kate. I want…." He stumbled, and the her back onto the couch roughly, and she moaned as his hands and mouth trailed up her thighs. "I want to taste you so badly." _

"_Will it hurt?" Kate asked, gasping as his fingers slid over her soaking underwear. She cried out as her desire grew, and longed for him to go further._

"_No, you'll like it." She felt him kissing her inner thigh, and then the piercing of her skin as he sank his fangs into her. She moaned as he sucked lightly, but suddenly he was gripping her tightly and seemed to be going into a frenzy. The sucking got harder and painful, and she started to struggle as she became scared._

"_Ian, stop." Kate cried out, but he only sucked harder. She managed to bring a foot up and kicked him off of her, screaming as his teeth pulled some skin out with them. He hit the wall hard, and she stared at him in shock. She was a tiny girl, and had never expected that. He sat up and gazed at her with intense hunger again, and she got up and ran to the kitchen. He was there and grabbing her again, and she kicked him away again and grabbed an old broom that was in the corner of the room. She cried as she broke it in half easily and held it up as he approached her again, staring at the blood streaming down her leg. She aimed it towards him as he stared to reach for her, and rolled away from him as he screamed to cover herself. The room went quiet, and she looked to see a mushy mess where he had been. Kate stared in shock at the sight, and the tears slid down her face. She had killed a vampire. She dropped the broom and pushed herself back against the wall, terrified. She stood up on shaky legs and got her purse and ran home on shaky legs through the forest, crying the entire way. She got to her apartment and locked the door, hiding in the bathroom as she found her phone in her purse. She had called Godric, who had urged her to come to Dallas as soon as possible since Ian had been the sheriff there. Kate hung up and grabbed what she needed after washing up enough to be presentable. She cleaned the bite, horrified by the violence of it, and bandaged it as best she could. Kate ran to her car and threw her belongings in, gazing at her little home as she pulled away. _

_Hayley woke up screaming, and felt somebody shaking her. "Hales, it's OK. Wake up." Jackson's voice calmed her, and she rolled into her pillow as she gasped. "What's wrong?"_

"_Bad dream." Hayley answered, breaking out into a cold sweat. _

"_Hay, are you alright?" Tegan asked her, and she cried into her pillow. He moved next to her and stroked her hair gently until she calmed down. "I know you're scared, sweet girl. You dreamed about him, didn't you?"_

"_Yes." She nodded her head violently, and he pulled her into his arms. "How can I do this?" _

"_I am here for you. We're all here for you." Tegan assured her, calming her down enough to come and get some coffee in the lounge. She gazed out of the window to see familiar scenery and her heart sank. This was home at one time in her life, but it never would be again. She sat down and tried to breath, aware of the looks the guys gave her as she did. She remembered going to Dallas in a panic, and all of the times that Godric had calmed her down. She remembered living in fear, even in another state. She remembered never wanting to leave his house, but he had gently urged her to go to Louisiana to join the band after three years there. She knew now that he had hoped for Eric to protect her as sheriff there, and she closed her eyes as she thought about all that had happened. Eric. Her mind raced as she remembered the nights they had spent together, and the times she had turned him away before that. She felt tears in her eyes and took a deep breath to pull herself together. She looked up to see several pairs of eyes on her and she met Tegan's. _

"_Sorry, guys. This place holds….certain memories for me." Hayley told them, and shook her head. "It's going to be an emotional night." She smiled at them as best she could. "But I'll be OK and we'll still rock. We'll do great." Somehow she made it through the sound check and the waiting for the show, but it was apparent to Tegan and Jake that she was nervous about it. She listened to her Ipod and practiced a little more than normal alone, and then pulled on jeans and a sparkling pink tee shirt with her black converse. She fixed her hair and did a little make up, and put on her fake smile as she headed out of the bus. She greeted the fans that she saw before the show, and then stood ready to go on. She was still and tried to focus as her mind raced. She felt someone behind her and turned to see Jake, who squeezed her shoulder with a smile._

"_You look great, Hayley. You'll be fine. We're here for you." Jake told her, and she hugged him to say thank you. "Rock on, girl." She ran out at her cue, and felt like she was going to faint for the first time on tour. She greeted the crowd with a cheerful hello and they went right into a song. She let her stress out in her voice and her movement, and the crowd ate it up as they performed their short set. Jake came out for his appearance and wrapped an arm around her as they sang together and did the same as she came to sing with him. She felt the support from him and Tegan, and made eye contact with Sam as they came offstage and to the back area. She hugged the band and then she looked around carefully. Her eyes rested on someone towards the back of the crowd, and she sucked in her breath as they made eye contact for a long moment.. She started to walk over, but was stopped by a group of fans and she smiled and talked to them and then took pictures with another group. They came from everywhere when she was only trying to make her way across the lot, and Hayley would never be rude to a fan. That was a promise she had made herself, no matter how nervous or occupied she was. She was finally done and she continued to walk over, and her eyes dropped to the cement as she stopped in front of him. "You're….."_

_He bent down to hug her, and she stopped breathing as he pressed his face to her ear. "There are a few vampires here this evening." His smooth voice was a whisper as she slid her arms around him, and she shivered as it hit her. "Sam and I will help you out of they choose to do anything at all." She felt him smell her hair and she tightened her hold around his muscular waist as he stroked her hair and then gently pulled her face back to look at her. His blue eyes searched her face, and it was too much for her. She closed her eyes and knew that a few tears were sliding down her cheeks. Two months later and still this. She dropped her hands away from him and he brushed a hand against her skin._

"_You're here." Hayley managed what she had planned to say before, and opened her eyes to meet his eyes as they gazed painfully at her._

"_I wanted you to be safe and Godric has been tied up with business." Eric told her, and she stared past him as reality washed over her. _

"_I'm….sorry. I am sorry that I hurt you." Hayley said slowly, and he looked sadly at her. _

"_I gave up one thing I love for another thing that I love, though not more necessarily. I told you to do whatever it took, knowing that it might be that. I knew that he loved you, and that you loved him on some level." Eric assured her, and looked around at the lingering crowd. "Let's walk. Where is your bus?" She pointed with her head, and he nodded as he dropped his hands from her hair and led her what looked to be the long way. "Are you happy, Hayley?" He spoke in a low tone as they headed down a quieter path, and she considered this._

"_I am overjoyed that I am on this tour and living this wonderful life right now. I am scared of my other life, to be honest. Godric is a wonderful man and loves me, and I want to love him back the way that he deserves." She took a long and painful look at Eric. "Are you happy?" _

"_Well, if it isn't sweet Kate." A voice came from the trees and they both looked up to see a vampire step out. She was a little taller than Hayley with black curls and blazing black eyes that glared darkly at her. Hayley recognized her from the Ian days but pretended not to. "I knew you would ends up back here after fleeing town."_

"_What are you talking about?" Hayley's voice was clear, and she stared at the vampire._

"_I know you killed Ian and ran. He spoke of nobody else but you since we first saw you that night at the club. He would not stop about your voice, and there was no possibility of ever forgetting it. I loved him. You had him." The voice was filled with venom, and Hayley stared at her. The dark eyes flicked to Eric and back to Hayley. "Seems you're trying to live this fake life now. Leave us, vampire. I want to deal with her."_

"_You will go through me to do so." Eric warned her, and Hayley heard the threat in his even voice. "She is protected by Godric, and I will personally handle that here."_

"_Well, Kate. You must have a thing for sheriffs."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about." Hayley said, when the woman flew at her fast. She closed her eyes but heard the sound of something flying through the air instead. She opened them to see the vampire across the cement on the ground and Eric in her face, and she looked around with fear. There was nobody else around until she saw Sam come out of the trees and she stood up slowly. He walked towards Eric and the woman, when suddenly the vampire freed herself and was pinning Hayley to the ground by her throat. Hayley kicked her off and the vampire stared at her as she rolled up off of the ground._

"_What are you?" The words faded when she was grabbed by Eric and Sam, and Hayley stared into her face._

"_I am strong enough to fight you." Hayley told her, looking around. She grabbed a stick off of the ground and held it to the woman and met her eyes. "Do you want to finish this?" She could see that Eric was more than willing to take care of it as well as the fight in Sam's eyes, but she wanted to do it. She gave them both looks and then stared the woman down. "Do you want to finish this or just leave and forget we ever met?"_

_The vampire struggled as she hissed, and red tears slid down her cheeks. "I loved Ian and you stole him from me." She struggled to reach for Hayley when Hayley saw Sam's eyes flash and she turned around. Another vampire was coming her way and she held the stick firm as the man rushed her and she stepped to the side as he went down in a pile of mush. She turned and staked the female as her anger kicked in, as slid to the ground as she dropped the stick. Eric moved to her side and pulled her away from the mess of blood quickly, and she slid to the ground as soon as she was still._

"_I am never coming back to Nashville again. Mark my words." Hayley informed them in a tired voice._


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my own. I have to say thanks to C for the song I used in this chapter, as well as the band Trapt. Thanks for the help with my idea, and I totally appreciate it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Samuel offered to clean up and sent Eric and Hayley on their way once she had regained her composure. She was a mess and eyed her with worried eyes as they started to walk. "I need a shower so bad and the bus will be crowded. Shit." Hayley said, looking at her ruined clothes. Eric walked silently beside her, and she stared forward as she reflected upon the kill.

"You're pretty amazing, you know." Eric told her, and she glanced up at him.

"Why? Because I just staked vampires?"

"Well, that as well. But tonight you were….amazing. I could not believe that was you up there, looking so confident and so powerful. It was a far cry from that first night, though it made me feel the same way." Eric acknowledged, and she looked at him as she remembered what he had said that night. His eyes were intent on her face, and she searched them for something. She heard a voice up ahead calling her name, and she shoved him into the trees as she hid. He ended up pressing her into a tree and she felt his body against hers, as she felt his eyes on her face in the dark. She knew that she was really gross at that moment, but she felt his hands on in her hair and he held her face tight. "I want you so badly, Hayley." Eric whispered and she felt his moving closer.

"I am covered in gunk." Hayley told him, but she felt her hands sliding up his muscular torso despite knowing he was a mess as well. "There is also Godric. I don't think he wants you with me this way, and he is your maker."

"I know that, but my body isn't willing to acknowledge it." He brushed his lips against hers, as the voice went away. Hayley was fairly certain it was Jake, and she pulled Eric's body closer. He kissed her harder, and she drank in the taste of him as he did. She felt him tease her lips to part, and she pulled away suddenly. "Hayley."

"Not like this. We made a choice, or I made a choice, and it needs to be reversed before we end up going too far." Hayley told him, and he stood silently. "Godric is your maker, Eric. You know I am right."

"And you would rather make love with him." Eric said in a low voice, and she looked to the side. "You did, that night. I felt your emotions, every one of them. I felt your despair, your sadness, your desperation, and lastly your desire. It was a sick thing to feel relieved that your maker is still alive as well as intensely jealous that he is fucking the girl you love."

"You told me to do anything. I didn't expect that from him, Eric. I never knew that he loved me, and I was so desperate to save him and I…….I do love him. I don't want him with every fiber of my being the way that I want you, but I am glad that he is here still. I think that you are as well." Hayley said, and pushed him away.

"I am." Eric admitted, and she tossed her hair back.

"All we have together is the memory of a few nights." Hayley told him, and he grabbed her arm.

"I told you I was in love with you, and I meant it." Eric told her, and she shrugged his hand away.

"Then you were a complete asshole about this tour. This is my dream and I love doing it." Hayley told him, and began to walk away.

"You told me you were leaving in a day. What did you expect?" Eric demanded, and she wiped her cheek with a dirty hand.

"Nothing, I guess. Maybe support, but whatever. I am going to take a shower." Hayley said, and he pulled her roughly to him and kissed her. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply and threw her into a tree, and she tried to fight him. Finally, she slid her arms around his neck and he growled as her he pressed into her heavily. She felt him lift her legs and she moaned as the desire threatened to take her over. "Eric." Hayley murmured against his lips and moved her face. "No. I am not doing this."

"You're right." Eric said, and let her slide to the ground. "You must take some of my blood, Hayley. You got banged up over there. I insist."

"More dreams." Hayley stated simply, and he stared at her.

"We could make them become a reality." Eric told her softly, lifting his wrist to his mouth and tearing it open. He offered it to her, and she took it as she covered it with her mouth easily. She watched his eyes change as he stared at her, and the hunger and desire was evident. He slid the hand that remained on her up her body slowly, and she shuddered as he tore at the clothing on her shoulder. He pulled her close and traced her now bare skin with his fangs, and she told him yes with her eyes. He sank them into her skin and she whimpered as he pulled his wrist away and pulled her closer with his hands. She felt the strength that came with his blood slowly coursing through her and she closed her eyes and allowed it. He pulled away after a few moments, and stared at her. They said nothing for a long time, and finally Hayley looked away.

"Thanks for your help tonight." Hayley told him, and walked towards her bus. She saw lights on inside and stared at her clothes. The door opened and she ducked behind a tree and waited to see who it was. Tegan stepped out, and took a look around and she stepped back into his sight. He came towards her and his face twisted into a frown as he looked closely at her.

"What the hell, Hay?"

"I killed some vampires." Hayley whispered, and he stared into her face. "I had help, and I am fine. I just need a shower and want to keep this on the down low. You know what I mean?"

"Everyone is over at the other bus. I was waiting for you. I was worried since I saw you take off with the blond guy." Tegan admitted, and she looked at him. "Let's get you cleaned up." They went in and she grabbed clean clothes for a shower and threw her old ones off to the side to be thrown away later when she was done. She stepped under the hot water and scrubbed herself clean to the point her skin was bright red, and that was when the tears came. She began to sob as she remembered the assault outside, and the moments with Eric. She hit the thin plastic of the shower wall and slid to the floor of it as she let it all out. Guilt washed over her as well as the fear that had been under the surface all night. She knew that Godric should hate her for still wanting Eric so badly, as much as she hated herself. But he would not do that. It was not like him to ever hate her, and she laughed without humor as she thought to herself that he would support her going back to him. She heard a voice, and glanced up slowly through the steam. "Hayley? Are you okay? I don't mean to disturb you, but I heard you crying." He had poked his head in the door and she smiled at his concern. Sweet Tegan.

"I'll be OK, Teg. It was a long night." Hayley told him above the sound of the water, and she was hit with the memory of their brief shower together. Guilt hit her again and she sighed. "I'll be out soon." She heard the door close and she finished the shower slowly. The water was starting to cool as she turned it off and she dried off leisurely and pulled on her leggings and longer tee shirt. Hayley brushed her hair and eyed the slight bruises on her neck and shook her head. "Great." She went into the lounge and tossed her clothes and sat down on the couch where Tegan waited quietly for her.

"So what did you do?" Tegan asked her, and she sighed.

"I staked two vamps out there. One was this girl who was in love with Ian back in the day. She obviously hated me."

"Did you try and deny who you were?" Tegan asked her, and she shrugged.

"I was going to, but she was obviously pretty livid. I just figured it was time to fight." Hayley said, and closed her eyes. "The guys would have, but she made me so upset that I wanted to do it." Her phone rang across the room and she slowly went to get it, seeing Godric's name. "Hey, you." Hayley greeted him, closing her eyes.

"Kate. I heard about what happened. Are you okay?" Godric's voice was intense and concerned, and she bit her lip.

"I have some fun bruises to answer questions about from where the girl tried to make me stop breathing, but otherwise OK. Eric….helped me out with that, and I am shaken up a little perhaps." Hayley heard Tegan's phone and glanced over as he grabbed it from the table.

"Eric said that you were amazing. In every capacity of the evening." Godric told her, and she wondered if that included the kisses against the trees. "I am glad that he was there. I had a meeting I could not miss."

"He told me." Hayley said, and they were both quiet for a long time. "I am never coming here again."

"It sounds like that might be a difficult thing to manage, given what you have chosen." Godric told her gently, and she wondered if he knew something. "I am glad that you're alright, Kate. I will see you soon." Godric ended the call and she stared at her phone as her mind raced. That was a hasty ending compared to what she was used to. He normally had a few sweet things to say to her. He had to know something, and she cursed herself silently.

"They want us to come over to the other bus. Everyone is hanging out and partying a little." Tegan told her, approaching her slowly. He stared at her neck and touched her skin gently. "Wow. Someone got their hands on you."

"Yeah, they did." Hayley said, and looked out of the window. "I am not much for partying right now, but it is almost over. I need every moment of this tour that I can get." She brushed her hair again and they left to walk over. The two other bands were inside as well as a few familiar names in the music industry, just relaxing and drinking. She allowed Jake to handle the introductions and took a seat by him as she accepted a glass of wine from Jackson. She took all of their praise with a smile and then relaxed as they all just chatted.

"So was that your somebody?" Jake asked in her ear, as the others talked beyond them. He looked at her neck and traced the marks with a concerned look.

"Overzealous fan. No, that actually was my former somebody." Hayley told him softly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"For a former, it looked pretty current." Jake told her, and she met his jealous eyes.

"He used that as a way to tell me something just between us, that's all." Hayley said, sipping her wine.

"Something went down out there, didn't it?" Jake asked her, and she nodded slowly. "You're fine?" She nodded again silently, and tried to hold the composure in her face. She drifted back into the chatter around them, and drank some more wine as she joined in with them. Hayley had not drank in a few months, and it hit her fast as she continued to sip it and laugh with everybody. She knew that she was getting drowsy, and she rested her head on Jake's shoulder as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Hayley woke up the next morning with a headache. She felt an arm draped around her, and smiled as she started to stroke the cool muscular arm slowly. It was warm, and she opened her eyes. It was the bus from last night, and she was laying down on the couch with someone sleeping behind her. The room was otherwise empty, and she took a breath as the pain pounded through her brain. She remembered all of the wine, and cursed herself silently. She assumed it was Jake behind her, and she glanced down to make sure that clothes were present and she had not done something really worth regretting. She sighed in relief and focused on her head again, as she felt him move. He pulled her closer and she widened her eyes as she bit her lip. "Hayley?" Jake murmured, and she nodded. "Sorry to probably scare you, but you fell asleep here and I knew that you had been through a lot last night. I wanted you to be…..safe."

"Thanks, Jake." Hayley told him, surprised that she meant it so much. She should be annoyed.

"Can you tell me what happened last night?"

"Not so much." Hayley replied, and he sighed. "It's handled and I feel……fine." Eric had helped that with his blood, and she sighed as she thought about that. She knew the torture of what it involved, or was it pleasure? Either way, she would likely look a mess if he had not done that and have a lot of speculation going on amongst the attendees to the next show.

"Can you tell me how your neck looks so much better?" Jake asked, tracing her skin with one finger as he pulled away from her slightly.

"If I did, I would have to kill you." Hayley tried to joke, and heard his angry sigh. "It's fine, Jake. It really is." She tried to find a clock. "When are we leaving today?"

"In a few hours." Jake said in a resigned voice, and she slowly sat up. He followed her motion and sat next to her, and she met his gaze. He looked like he wanted to ask her more, but she glanced forward.

"I'm sorry I drank so much last night. It was…stupid and I was trying not to. I hope nobody thinks I am this stupid girl trying to be in a band or something."

"Everyone was drinking and everyone loved you, both on and off stage. How can they not? You're so personable and sweet." Jake told her, and she smiled her appreciation at him. "Want to ride with us today? We can watch movies and just hang, and sleep here again." Her eyes went right to his and he smiled. "It was nice holding you last night, Hayley. Really nice."

"Well, it was not a bad thing to wake up to." Hayley admitted, and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I have such a headache."

He got her some ibuprofen and a soda, and she settled back on the couch. "So will you? Ride with us?"

"I need to check and see if the guys need to practice anything, but otherwise sure. A change would be OK, and it is all ending so soon." Hayley sounded sad, and he stroked her hair. "Is the let down as bad as I think it's going to be?"

"Yes, but you'll be recording a record soon enough and then recording with us and touring again before you know it. Appreciate the few minutes it feels like you have at home and just keep your passion for it going. You guys are going to be headlining before you know it."

"We will?" Hayley asked him, and he smiled and nodded at her. Everyone began coming to life and they all went out for breakfast before hitting the road. Hayley and Jackson rode with Jake's guys and the others wanted to sleep some more. Jackson brought along the guitars and he and Hayley practiced her song as they all sat on the couches. Jake watched intently and clapped for them when they had finished.

"Did you write that?"

"Yeah, I did recently." Hayley told him, biting her lip as she looked down.

"It's got a lot of feeling. I hope someone knows that you feel that way." Jake told her, and Jackson looked at her for a long moment.

"Maybe someday. It might go right over his head." Hayley said, strumming the guitar again as she started a cover that they loved performing. Jackson joined in and soon everyone in the bus was singing with them. Hayley grinned widely and looked around, tucking this moment into her mind for a memory. This was what she loved. They settled into watch a movie and she rested on the couch between Jake and Jackson, dozing in the middle of it. Her headache was a little better, but she was chugging water and swearing off wine anyway. She rested her head on Jackson's shoulder and snuggled comfortably as she closed her eyes. She woke up when it was dinnertime and got a salad as they all went to a restaurant in Texas. She sipped more water and smiled at Tegan as he sat next to her and kissed her hair. "Hey, sweetie." Hayley greeted him, and he smiled sleepily at her.

"You were OK last night?" Tegan asked her softly amidst the chatter, and she nodded at him with a smile. "I didn't want to leave you there, but you kind of crashed out."

"I know. I am embarrassed now." Hayley admitted, and he laughed.

"You were happy after the other incident. It was nice to see you smiling and laughing after hearing you cry so hard." Tegan told her, and she met his gaze.

""Thanks for being there." Hayley told him, and kissed his cheek. Everyone pulled out cameras and they took various pictures together. Hayley threw hers to Jackson and he took some as well as posed in others. They all walked back to the buses, and she wrapped her arm around Tegan to keep warm in the cool spring air. They went back on their bus after saying good night and she curled up in her bunk and fell asleep only to dream about Eric again. She slept in late the next morning and then the band practiced a little inside the bus. They had her song going well, and they ran through the others easily. The bus pulled into the venue, and Hayley glanced at the indoor theatre as she stepped outside for a moment. She saw Jake outside as well and went over to say hello. They chatted about that night and the plan for the finale, and she went to join her guys for their sound check. They ran through her song one last time and she felt confident to pull it off.

Hayley wore her jeans that night and her black shirt that read Bite Me in red sparkles across the front. She assumed there would be a certain number of vampire friends and thought it would be cute. She added some red eye shadow to her lids and some mascara, and straightened her hair slowly. She thought about Godric and smiled slowly as she pictured his smile, but then it faded as she remembered Eric's lips the other night. She really needed to make a choice, even if it was to walk away from both of them. She knew that Jake or Tegan would take her into their life if she suggested that, but it was not right either. Hayley shook her head and focused on the present. She finished up and went to hang out with everybody before the show, and met some fans as well. Their set came up quickly and she was suddenly dashing onstage and greeting the crowd. She responded to their screams by blowing kisses and then the song kicked in. She jumped around as she sang and took long looks at the crowd as she wondered where Godric was. She wondered if Eric was there, and she grinned at Jake as he came out to sing with her. He joined her at the mic for the chorus, and the crowd screamed his name as he waved at them. Hayley felt a bigger rush than ever before, and she leaned into him as they sang loudly. She performed some of their regular songs and then took a seat on the speaker in the front. "We have something new we're going to try here tonight. I hope it sounds good, because it is that new. Enjoy it and it goes out to you. You'll know who you are!" She glanced at Jackson and he started in with the guitar and the others joined in. She smiled as it sounded so smooth, and started to sing with feeling as the words spilled out of her.

Do we know how to get the message across

We turn the lights off to find a way out

No time to get through to grasp what was lost

Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark

Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding

I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you

What are you thinking, it's so misleading

Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show

We never spoke in the words that we want

We turn the lights off to find a way out

We've never chosen to keep what we've got

Don't turn the lights off and leave me in the dark

Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding

I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you

What are you thinking, it's so misleading

Is it not for me to know, I think it's just hard for you to show

Hard for you to show

It's so hard for you to show

Why is it hard for you to show?

Hard for you to show

I thought it would be nice to lie down and close my eyes

It never occurred to me that I am already asleep

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to let go

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to be alone

Don't be the one to

Don't be the one to let go

Don't be the one to be alone

Tonight

Hey, I'm pleading, my soul is bleeding

I don't want to be left alone, not when I'm right next to you

What are you thinking, it's so misleading

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

I don't want to be left alone

No one wants to be left alone

Hayley ended the song on a long note and waved as the crowd cheered. She stood up and swung her hair around as a fast song kicked in and enjoyed every second, and suddenly it was over. She was bowing and waving as the guys joined her on the stage, and then they were running off. They all hugged each other right offstage and then there was chaos. The guys were jumping around and everyone backstage joined in. Hayley laughed as tears slid down her face and jumped right in the middle of it, as she danced around the room. She let the emotion of the night out as she screamed along with everybody else and soon collapsed on the ground. She watched the second band closely, cheering as they stood just offstage and downing water. Jake took the stage and the audience screamed and she felt so exhilarated. Their set was longer and she danced around until it was the last song and everyone joined them for the chorus. She ran up to Jake's mic and sang into it as he wrapped an arm around her tightly. They all stood there after it was over, and let the guys say their thanks. Then Jake was hugging her tightly as she cried, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Everyone was hugging everybody else and then they all waved and came offstage. Hayley was smiling as she cried and they all hugged again backstage. They had done their pictures before hand and she just wandered around talking and hugging as she cried. The emotion was overwhelming and a dizzying mix between sadness and happiness. She finally went outside with a few people and smiled as she looked around. The fans were there to show their love and support and she greeted them enthusiastically. Hayley took pictures with them and signed things, and finally took a deep breath and gazed over at her friends.

Godric stepped forward with Isabel and Sam, and she ran to hug them. They were full of love and praise and she cried some more as she thanked them. She glanced around to see the other band members gathered about, and she grinned widely. Godric looked at her with warm eyes and she looked at him as he stroked her hair back. "You were beautiful up there. More than words could ever describe. I am so proud of you, Kate." He kissed her gently, and she slid her arms around his neck. She needed his approval more than anyone's, since she nearly gave him all of the credit for being there. Hayley pulled away after a long kiss, and then she saw Eric. His eyes met hers as he talked closely with a blond girl, and she saw something flash in them before he gave the girl his winning smile. She felt something hurt inside of her, and she felt her stomach tense up. This was all wrong. She could not be jealous. She blinked and looked around, and felt Godric stroking her hand. "Are you coming to the house tonight?"

Hayley met Jake's eyes and he grinned at her. "I think we have something of a celebration on the bus. It's our last night as a group and we just want to enjoy the tail end of this crazy time. Is that OK?" Hayley looked at Godric, but her glance passed over Eric as he was flirting heavily with the blond. She felt her heart ache again and bit her lip.

"Sure. I know how much this means to you." Godric told her, and she smiled at him as she pulled herself to him for a hug.

"You're too good to me." Hayley told him, and he pulled her close.

"I will have my turn. I need to learn to share you with the world." Godric told her, and she felt his lips on her hair as he pulled away. He looked closely at her and then his own glance went to Eric for a moment. He looked back at her and she hoped that her eyes did not show the way she was hurting inside seeing Eric like that and knowing that she should not care. She smiled at him and he stroked her cheek. "You are so beautiful, Kate."

"You already said that." Hayley told him, and took his hand. She needed to figure this out and fast.

"I will again." Godric said, and she glanced down. "Go with your friends, and come tomorrow to see me. I am looking forward to it."

"I am as well." Hayley told him, and he left with Isabel and Sam after hugs were exchanged. She watched for a moment as they walked away, and then her gaze turned to Eric again. He was looking at her as she blond leaned close to him with a intent stare, and she bit her lip as he pulled her close to him. Hayley shook her head and walked towards the bus slowly, feeling tears in her eyes. She was staring at the ground during her moment of solitude as she fought the tears, when she heard the voice behind her.

"Wait, Hayley."


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own any of the True Blood characters, nor will I ever. Just my own troubled ones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley knew the smooth voice all too well, since it haunted her. "Leave me alone." She called out, not bothering to turn her head. He would hear her.

"Really?" He was suddenly in front of her, and she crashed into him abruptly. "Do you mean that?" He held her with one hand by the shoulder to steady her, and looked into her eyes with strong curiosity burning in his. He traced the words on her shirt with one finger, and licked his lips as the other hand slid down her arm.

"What happened to your date for the night?" Hayley asked stepping back, and staring angrily off to the side to avid his eyes. She lost all resolve when she got lost in their blue depths, and she wanted to hold onto her anger right now.

"She is going to her house to wait for me, unless you want to spend some time with me. Is that shirt an invitation?" Eric asked her, his voice dropping as he moved closer to her to practically whisper in her ear. He slid a hand down her cheek as he moved his lips close to hers, and she shoved him back with a look of disbelief.

"Don't touch me. Not after that blatant attempt to make me jealous." Hayley told him, and he smiled with a glimmer in his eyes.

"It seemed to have worked, didn't it? I think I got to you, Hayley." Eric told her, standing up straight a staring down at her intently. "Think how I felt when I didn't see you emerge from the bus at all that night, sweet Hayley. You have been surrounded by human men that I am certain want you nearly as much as I do for weeks now."

"Friends, Eric. I am on tour with them, for fuck's sake. Don't you get that?" Hayley yelled at him, and pushed her hair back with one hand. "Shouldn't you be jealous of Godric above them?"

"Godric has not been alone with you for a few months. I can see that the singer has something for you by the way he seems to want touch you all of the time. Tell me, Hayley, has he tried to sleep with you?"

Hayley could not meet his eyes and she chose to look away. "You are such an ass sometimes." Her voice was shaking, and she turned her back to him. "Jake is my friend, and part of my future. This whole experience is a part of my future. At least I was not trying to make you jealous with them."

"No, that would be with my maker tonight. I also see the way your ex looks at you still. What am I going to do with you, Hayley?" Eric asked her, taking her face into his hands and brushing her lips with his gently. "I was in a rage when I saw him kiss you onstage tonight, and with the way he kept hugging you. It drove me crazy."

Hayley stared at him with tears in her eyes. "Is that all you noticed about tonight?"

"I noticed that you were beautiful as always, and that you were happy. I do see that, Hayley. I see you commanding the people that you perform for. I also heard the words of one sad girl up there." Eric met her eyes and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Who was the song for, Hayley?" His lips lingered over hers, and she closed the distance as she kissed him hard. He slid his arms around her back as she slid hers around his neck, and the kiss deepened for several moments. She tilted her head to catch her breath and closed her eyes. "You wrote that for me?"

"The night before I walked away from you." Hayley replied slowly, knowing that one kiss would not make everything better. "But that morning changed everything."

"We can go back." Eric urged her, his hands in her hair. "Leave him and come to me."

"Leave him and just go home to you, with nothing else in my life." Hayley said, and met his eyes. "I cannot do that, not now."

"Spend the night with me." Eric told her, his blue eyes pleading with hers. "Just one night. You are not staying with Godric tonight."

"I am staying on the bus for one more night. It is the final one, and we want to all be together." Eric's eyes narrowed with anger, and she shook her head slowly. "It is a celebration of this incredible part of my life. It is not sex, it is not love, but it is togetherness. You'll never understand, nor support me in this."

"I can only be myself in this. I am possessive." Eric told her, and she stroked his hair gently. "I love you, Hayley. I just want one night to see what we can work out. I just want you in my bed so I can make love to you again." The words made her shiver as she remembered their nights together what seemed like so long ago, and she pulled his face to hers for another kiss. "I will be here tomorrow night. Call me and come to me. I want you so badly."

"No blond tonight?" Hayley asked, her lips moving against his.

"Just you." Eric promised her, and she wondered if she trusted him. "You're the one that sleeps within the company of many men, remember?"

"I suppose it does work both ways." Hayley murmured, and he claimed her lips. "I will try tomorrow. I owe Godric something other than just not showing up."

"I will wait all night for you." Eric told her, and she met his eyes.

Hayley slowly pulled away and they stared at each other. She kissed him one more time before she walked to the bus slowly, knowing the next day would be a critical one. She glanced up to see lights on inside of the bigger one and people milling around outside. "Hales!" Jackson yelled, and she grinned widely as she hurried over. She hugged everyone again and moved inside to find Jake holding a glass of champagne for her.

"Just a little bit." Jake grinned at her and she took it and toasted him before she took a sip. She glanced around at all of the people, and greeted them as they came up to her. She started to move past the outside encounter with Eric a bit and get into the mood to celebrate her life of the past few months. She had some more champagne and mingled in the lounge as people pulled out instruments and started playing. They urged her to sing and she obliged, settling in easily to as popular song on the radio. Hayley sat cross legged on the floor and sang along to the acoustic guitar, and felt someone sit behind her. She turned around to see Jake and smiled as she looked forward again. They all jammed for awhile and then she stood up to go outside for some fresh air. There were still a few people outside, including Tegan and Jackson. She strolled up to them, and Tegan grinned as he slung an arm around her. "You did great this tour, Hay. Really great. I am proud of you." They shared a look as he kissed her hair, and she gave him a warm hug. He had been there for her for a few years and meant the world to her, even if she could not be his girlfriend. He took her hand casually and they strolled down the road, and she thought of Eric as they approached the place where she had been with him earlier that night. "So what do we do now?" Tegan asked thoughtfully, and she smiled.

"Jake wants me to record with them for a song, and he also mentioned that his company might be interested in us for a record inside. We should go home and clean up some songs and get ready. We can play small stuff there too, and keep getting our name out there." Hayley told him, and he smiled at her. She could still see a sadness in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand. "Is it hard for you being around me so much?"

"Kind of. I liked being with you a lot." Tegan told her, stopping their pace as he looked at her. "I sometimes wish we could try again."

"I already have a complicated life on my own, Teg. I don't need you to be complicated too." Hayley told him, staring into his face with a small smile.

"I saw that. That was Godric with you tonight? I also saw the blond vampire here. What happened there?" Tegan asked her, and she shook her head slowly.

"The wind blew a certain way. What else can I say? I need to rectify that situation soon." Hayley said, and looked at him. "Sometimes I think it would just be easier to have nobody while this is all going down. We're all so busy."

"That is very true." Tegan said, nodding. "It was wild though. I had so much fun, other than a few incidents." He met her eyes briefly, and she saw a mixture of concern and jealousy in them. "But we did good. You did awesome."

"Thanks, Teg." Hayley told him, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Your support means the most to me, apart from the guys." They headed back to the bus and hung out some more, trading phone numbers and emails with everybody before the next day's departure. Jake sat with her on the couch as they watched the video game on the TV and she felt him looking at her. "What, Jake?"

"Come to LA when you can. We can go to Disneyland and you can meet some people. It'll be fun." Jake urged her, taking her phone from her hand and adding his number to it.

"I will. I think we need to regroup and figure out what's next once I return to Louisiana. I am going to stay here for a couple of days and hang with some friends." Hayley told him, smiling as she held out her hand for his phone. She punched in her number and gave it back to him, and he stroked her hair back slowly. "I will call you when that is all said and done." Hayley leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled as she looked carefully at the moment happening around her, knowing it would be a memory soon enough. The tour flashed before her eyes in a movie, and she smiled as she thought back. She listened to the voices and remembered the songs, and she felt tears in her eyes.

"It is a big let down, isn't it?" Jake broke her daydream, and she glanced at him. "I feel it every time, but the first time was the biggest for me. It's….addicting."

"Good way to describe it." Hayley agreed, and wiped at her eyes. "I am going to be a mess tomorrow." Everyone that could fit crowded into the lounge and fell asleep in the late hours of the morning, and Hayley had a flash of Eric going to sleep as she curled up on the couch next to Jake to get a few hours of sleep.

She got up late the next morning and packed her stuff slowly, feeling completely sappy about the day. She was saying goodbye to more than one situation today. She heard the guys come in and they chatted as they all cleaned up, since Hayley would be staying in town as they drove back with the band. Jake ordered a late lunch for everybody later, and it was a mess of tears and pictures being taken as they struggled to eat. Hayley hugged everybody at least once before they headed out and then stood there alone next to her luggage as tears slid down her face. She glanced at her phone and saw that it would be a good time to go to Godric's, since it was now evening. She called a cab and surveyed the empty area again, feeling the let down hitting her hard. She thought ahead to Godric's and her stomach tightened up quickly. She owed him so much and hated hurting him, but the feeling of Eric near her made her shudder. She heard a car and glanced up to see the yellow car, and loaded her luggage into the trunk before getting in. She watched out of the window as the car pulled away, and softly gave him Godric's address. Hayley tried to imagine what she would say to Godric, and she drew a blank. She sat in silence, suddenly feeling tired as the car drove. It stopped and she opened her eyes to see a different house in the same spot, and remembered that terrible night. She paid the driver and got her stuff and stood on the sidewalk for several moments. It all flashed before her, and she tried to breath. Hayley regained some control and walked slowly to the door, ringing the bell once. "Kate!" Isabel said, hugging her as she walked through the front door. "Or do you want to be called Hayley now? I get confused."

"You and me both. Hayley. I want to be Hayley, because Kate is long gone. I am not that girl anymore, though Godric seems to have trouble letting it go." Hayley said, and smiled. "Is he here?"

"He is in a meeting with Eric in the library." Isabel replied, and Hayley knew that her eyes widened.

"Eric's here?" Hayley asked, trying to sound casual, and Isabel looked at her with concerned eyes.

"He came late last night." Isabel replied, and took Hayley's hand. "Are you okay?" Hayley nodded as she wondered where he had gone before that last night, and her thoughts traveled back to the blond girl that he had been flirting with. What is he had gone there after leaving her and she was being made a fool of?

"I'm tired, to be honest. My sleep is all out of whack right now, and we were all up late last night." Hayley felt tears in her eyes again, and she blinked rapidly.

"Come and sit." Isabel urged her, pulling Hayley to the comfortable leather couch. The two sat down, and Isabel stroked her hair back gently. "What is it, Hayley?"

"I am just all caught the emotion of the tour. They only all left just awhile ago." Hayley stumbled over her words, and she caught Isabel's gaze.

"Is that all?" Isabel asked her, and Hayley frowned. "Eric seemed to have the same look on his face that you do now." They heard voices, and looked up as Eric and Godric entered the room.

"Kate." Godric said simply, kissing her cheek as she gazed up at him with wide eyes. She glanced at Eric and he stared warmly at her behind Godric, and she blinked again. "Are you alright?" He sat beside her and looked into her face, and she nodded.

"It's been a long couple months." Hayley told him, and he smiled at her.

"You were wonderful up there, Kate. You seemed to be at home on stage, and you sang so well." Godric told her, and she searched his eyes for some emotion to tell her what they had been talking about in the library. "I am proud to see you start off so well."

"Thanks." Hayley said, sitting awkwardly on the couch as she tried to not look at Eric.

"Can we speak in private, Kate?" Godric asked her after a moment, and she nodded. He stood and she followed suit and walked quietly down the hall into a bedroom. He stood near the bed, and she sat on it as she looked at him. He would not look at her for a long time, and she felt herself start to shake nervously.

"What is it?" Hayley asked, and he stared into her eyes with a sadness that made her feel guilty inside.

"I spoke with Eric for awhile tonight, Kate. He explained that he is in love with you, despite his misgivings in doing so. I assured him that I was not angry, but……."

"What?" Hayley whispered, and he sat beside her.

"I only held you in my arms for one night, not even that. I was happy to be able to love you the way that I have always wanted, but now I know that you still loved Eric. I understand why you chose to be with me, and I appreciate your loyalty to me in doing so." Godric told her, taking her hand in his. "Do you love Eric as he loves you?"

"It isn't only that, Godric. I do love him, but we were barely anything when all of this happened. I was going on this tour, and I……I loved it. Eric does not feel the same. I don't know what I can give anybody right now, because it is do or die for me right now. I know I have a busy time in front of me, and I don't want to hurt anyone by going for it." Hayley explained slowly, and looked at Godric. "You were so wonderful and supportive with me, Godric. I love you for that, and I love you as my friend."

"I had thought of that. I know that you'll have more tours and many other adventures in front of you." Godric said, and she smiled. "I never wanted to hold you back, but I missed you."

"I did miss you as well. But…….I missed him too." Hayley said, and Godric nodded. "I am just in a confused place right now. Is that okay?"

"It is. Your head is probably spinning." Godric told her, and she nodded and rested her head in her hands. "Would you like somewhere to sleep here, or would you like to go with Eric to the other house?" She jerked her head up and looked at him, and he looked down for a second before smiling reassuringly at her. "It is OK, Kate. I want you to have time to make the proper decision for you."

Hayley took both of his hands in hers tightly. "I don't want that phone call, Godric. I do not want to hear that you returned to that roof because this isn't right at this time. I have no idea what will happen later, but I want you here for any of it. Promise me."

"I do. I have moved past that moment." Godric said, and they looked at each other for a long moment. She leaned towards him and kissed his full lips softly and he stroked her hair back.

"You are one of my best friends. You always will be." Hayley told him, tilting her head forward as she closed her eyes.

"As are you." Godric assured her, and gave her a warm hug. They stood up slowly and walked to the living room where Eric and Isabel sat talking. Eric looked at her with curious eyes, and Hayley smiled a small smile at him. He looked at Godric, as if he was asking permission for something. Godric nodded at him slowly, and Eric gazed at Hayley with emotional eyes. He stood up and gazed at her warmly, and she nervously looked at Isabel and Godric. They were smiling, though Godric looked a little sad to her.

"Can we go out? Are you hungry?" Eric asked her softly, and she nodded as she smiled. He looked at Godric again and then back to Hayley. He stepped forward and took her hand, and smiled down at her. Hayley hugged Isabel and Godric again, whispering a soft thank you into his ear. Eric got her bags and took them out the the black Lexus in the driveway, where he put them into the trunk. He opened her door for her and she slid in front of him as she gazed into his beaming blue eyes. She got in and then he got into his side and started the car. He leaned over to brush her lips with his gently, and she took his face into her hands gently. "Where do you want to eat?" Eric asked her softly, and she kissed him harder.

"I don't care. I look a mess though and my clothes are all wrinkled." Hayley replied against his lips, and he shook his head.

"You're always beautiful. I….I love you, I can say that now." Eric told her, pulling away to look at her. "I know someplace."

Hayley pulled his face close to her again, and kissed him deeply. "Just make it a drive through. I have waited long enough for you already."

"You deserve more than a drive through." Eric told her, his lips still close. "We have all night."

"Are you rejecting me, Eric Northman?" Hayley asked him, and he laughed softly.

"Fine, you win. We'll get something on the way." He pulled away and backed out of the driveway as she stared at him in the dim light of the street lights on the road. He was stunning. He met her gaze and she reached out to stroke his hair. "See anything you want?" His question made her smile, and she met his eyes.

"Just go there." Hayley said, waving her hand at a chicken place. He pulled in and she chose something off of the menu and he paid for it as he stared at her. He drove them to a smaller house than Godric's, set back on a long street and down a long driveway. She stared at it as he opened her door, and then they walked up to the front door so he could let her in before getting her bags. She settled on the long leather couch and pulled her quick dinner out of the bag, surprised at how nervous she felt. She sipped the soda and smiled as she shook her head. She looked around the room, admiring the simple style of it. It reminded her of Godric's current home and she frowned just as Eric walked back in.

"What is it?" Eric asked her, sitting down next to her.

"He was so supportive with me, but I……was he very upset at first?"

"He knew something was going on. I know he wishes that you were there with him, but he is willing to let us see what we have together." Eric told her, and she nodded. The other question loomed into her mind and she met his eyes for a second. "What else, Hayley?"

"I wondered where you were last night before you got to Godric's." Hayley said softly, and he tilted her head as he cupped her chin. She tried to not look at him, but his blue eyes showed so much love in them that she could not look away.

"I was here. I was preparing for you to come to me, and watching a lot of video of you online. It was very difficult to leave you last night."

"Preparing what?" Hayley asked, glancing around the room.

"Eat, love. It can all wait." He leaned on the couch and she stared at him as she took another sip of her soda.

"What video is there of me?" Hayley asked, as she unwrapped her sandwich and glanced at him. He had a look of distaste on his face, and she frowned. "What?"

"That looks revolting. You should have let me take you somewhere nicer." Eric scolded her, and she laughed.

"Does any food look good?"

"Perhaps not, but that seems like it is not fit for anybody." Eric replied, and she smiled.

"You would hate to see the crap I have eaten in the last two months." Hayley told him, laughing softly. She smiled as she shook her head and took a small bite. She looked at Eric again and he was looking off to the side with a thoughtful expression. "What is it?"

"I missed you while you were gone. I know that you were not mine, but I longed for you in every way possible." Eric admitted, and she saw him look at her. "We were together for such a short time."

"I know." Hayley replied, and took another bite. She dropped the subject and finished her food, and then took one last sip of her soda. She excused herself to find the bathroom, and he pointed down the hallway. Hayley walked in and stared at the huge shower with wide eyes, and she glanced in the mirror. She looked wiped out and she sighed. A long shower would feel so good right now, and she hugged her arms to her side. She peeked inside and saw everything that she needed, and she could not resist. She dashed back out to the living room, and smiled at him. "I am going to take a quick shower, if that's OK. It looks so big and clean and hot."

"Only if I can join you."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my own sweet ones. Read and review, pleeaaassse! I would appreciate it!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

Somehow the shower didn't seem so big to Hayley when sharing it with a tall man like Eric. He stayed very close to her, ensuring that she was clean as he covered every inch of her with his big hands and washed her hair with a rough touch. She felt him tug her head back as he scraped her scalp lightly, and she made a soft noise as she appreciated the technique. He turned her to face him, and she peered at him through the steam that covered the bathroom from the hot water as she slid her hands up his muscular torso hungrily. Eric found her lips and kissed her deeply, pressing into her as she felt the wall of the shower behind her. She felt his hands slide under her legs and he lifted her up easily, and she gasped as she realized how convenient this could be. He claimed her lips again, and she slid her arms around his neck tightly. "I want you, Hayley." His voice was husky above the sound of the hissing water, and he kissed her hungrily. He walked them out of the shower, and they hurriedly dried off and stumbled into the bedroom. Hayley pushed him down and kissed his lips and down his neck, taking in his smooth skin as she nibbled along the way. He let her hold his hands still on the bed as she did all of this, and moaned in response to her lips. "You are very strong." Eric murmured as she teased his nipple with her tongue, and let out a grunt as she nibbled it gently.

"I am sure that I am not strong enough to hold you down," Hayley assured him, leaning over him again. She felt him flip her over instantly. "Hey, I was not done." He stared into her eyed for a long moment, as emotion washed through his beautiful blue eyes. He leaned down and pinned her hands above her as his eyes gleamed in the dim light from the bathroom. "Eric?" Hayley asked hesitantly, and he held her hands with one hand as his other one parted her legs almost forcefully. He smiled and traced her inner thighs with his fingers and she trembled as she moaned loudly. He released her hand and yanked her up to him eagerly and kissed her, sliding his demanding tongue into her mouth. His other hand teased her between her legs and slid inside of her slowly as she cried out. He held her firmly around her back and she arched her back slightly as she felt her orgasm beginning. "Right there, Eric. Don't stop." Her pleas fell against his lips and he only made her closer and she cried out as her legs trembled with her climax. He pushed her back onto the bed and slid her feet over his broad shoulders and stared at her with darkening blue eyes. He drove himself into her suddenly and deeply, and she grunted a primitive sound as she stretched to fit him. He took her deeply and she cried out with every thrust and she looked up into his face as he leaned his head forward. There was something in the movement that made her watch him, and she met a gaze so full of emotion that she almost lost the grip that he had on her as he made love to her. He drove himself even harder and she leaned her head back and screamed his name as she felt herself climaxing again. He carried her through hers and then she felt something inside of her as he said something in a foreign language before slowing down. He collapsed beside her and she closed her eyes and caught her breath as she experienced small aftershocks from the experience. She thought it over in her mind and rolled over to be close to him. "Eric…..are you alright? I kind of felt like I was being punished. You were so sudden or something."

"Did you not like it?" Eric asked her, his eyes closed in the dim light.

"I think my response answers that for you." Hayley replied, her muscles twitching inside of her. "But I have to think there was something behind it. I could see it in your eyes and your face." He remained silent with his eyes closed and she felt fear wash through her. She instinctively turned her back to him and curled up, and that was when she saw the red roses that were placed around the room and the unlit candles. She smiled and felt a tear slide down her cheek, and then his hand reached out and pulled her back to them.

"I am having a hard time with these….emotions." Eric spit out the word as if it revolted him, and she stared at a perfect rose that sat alone on a table. "I am captivated by you and the love I have….overwhelms me. I have thought of nothing but you since I saw you that first night, and the nights we made love and the fact that I lost you so quickly did not improve that."

"I am here now. I am with you." Hayley assured him, and felt him stroking her messy damp hair.

"But you made love with him. You were with Godric." His voice lowered with strong emotion, and she closed her eyes. "I was so thankful that he was alive, but I wanted to beg you to stay with me when you came back to the room that night. I heard the door close and I knew that you were gone."

"You were awake." Hayley said simply, and he tightened his arm. "I was only there to get my stuff to fly out that day. I wanted to talk to you, but I did not know what to say." She turned around and slid her arms around his neck as the tears hit. "I thought I was doing the right thing, Eric. I think we both did. You said to do anything, but a huge part of me wanted to just run after you. I love you."

He kissed her and she pulled herself closer. The tears slid down her face but they both ignored them as their passion ignited once again. He rolled her over so that she was laying on him and she slid her hands through his hair as she slid her tongue against his teeth. He sucked the trickle of blood that entered his mouth hard and she took a quick breath as their lips parted for a moment. She took that chance to resume what she had started earlier and he tensed up as her lips covered his body. He was stunning and she nibbled and teased her way down, taking his erection into her hand slowly. He stared at her and she felt his hands in her hair. "Get on me. Now." Hayley slid over his body and let him slide into her again, and she leaned her head back and moaned. He gripped her hips and moved her and she met his eyes as she felt herself going over the edge. She closed her eyes and let the ecstasy take her over as she moved faster, and he grunted with her as she whimpered his name. Hayley bowed her head for a moment, and let the way he made her feel frighten her for a moment. She had been with others, but nothing near to this. Eric lit her on fire and it had never gone out, not completely. If only it were that easy. She felt him move under her and she opened her eyes to see him sitting up. He moved her gently up and cupped her breast with one hand as he gazed into her eyes. Eric leaned in to tease her nipple with his tongue, and she could not believe that she could still want him so badly. He took it into his mouth and she moaned, and he looked up at her. "You are mine, Hayley. I never want you to not be." She felt his teeth as he sank them into her soft flesh and cried out loudly as she felt her desperate need for him rising again. It took her over and when she felt him pull away, he wiped a tear from her cheek. "What is it?"

"What is it that you do to me?" Hayley whispered, and let her face fall into his shoulder.

"I often ask myself the same thing about you. Now that I know your ancestry, it makes a bit more sense but I am still overwhelmed by it all. I cannot seem to get enough of you, sweet Hayley. "

"You are turning me into a whore." She laughed softly as she pulled herself closer to him.

"No, you are not that. Never that. You are the woman that I love, the woman that I want beside me." Eric told her, and she slid her hands into his hair. "Let's take you to eat something tonight, and then to Godric's nest. They would like to visit some more with you before you go. Is the next night a good time to fly back for you?"

"That works." Hayley agreed quietly, and pulled away to look at him. "I think I need some sleep. I'm sorry. I know you stay up all night."

"It's fine, lover." Eric told her, and she crawled under the covers of the king size bed. He stroked her hair gently until she fell asleep, and she woke up late the next afternoon in his arms. She got out of bed to use the restroom and get some water from the fridge, and sat down on the couch with her Iphone to check messages. There were a few texts and voice mails, and they all were about the tour. She smiled and laughed as she listened to the voices and read the words, and went to her email on the laptop on the desk in the room to check her email for the mentioned links. There were pictures that had been taken and videos of various things, and soon she was sitting there for hours reliving it all. She had a few tears on her cheeks as she watched and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hayley."

"Oh, hey." She glanced at Eric in his black lounge pants for a long moment, and smiled. "Just watching stuff." She glanced back at the final performance of the concert and smiled as she heard the screaming of the audience as they all ended the song. She saw Jake hug and kiss her , and she bit her lip as he glanced at Eric. He was watching with a cool look, and she reached for his hand. She squeezed it tightly, and looked at him until he met her eyes.

"You feel nothing for him." Eric's words were a statement, and she stared at him.

"Not like that. He is merely a friend and a colleague of sorts." Hayley replied, and Eric stared back. "It is a career in which I will be working with a lot of guys. I am cool with that and can handle it."

"I have seen you handle vampires, so I believe that." Eric agreed, and smiled down at her. "Get ready so we can go out for awhile. Then we'll go visit at the nest."

Hayley and Eric took a long shower together, getting entangled in each other in the process. She finally made her out, doing her hair and make up and finding a dress in her luggage. She pulled on the deep red short dress with some heeled mary janes, glancing up as he came out of the closet in black dress slacks and a deep blue button up shirt. It made his eyes practically glow, and she gasped lightly. "You look beautiful." Eric told her, his eyes roving over her.

"I don't look worthy enough to be out with you." Hayley told him, and he shook his head at her.

"Don't talk like that." They left and he took her to a small bistro in town, letting the valet take his car as he escorted her to the front door. The hostess seated them and looked at Hayley for a long moment.

"Didn't I just see you at a concert?" Hayley laughed and nodded, and the girl eyed Eric for a moment. "You were really good. Are you guys doing a CD soon?"

"Yes, we'll be working on that very soon." Hayley informed her, noticing with irritation how long the girl's brown eyes stayed focused on Eric. The hostess glanced back at her, and smiled warmly at her.

"I would have pegged you as being with Jake. Is this your boyfriend?"

Hayley looked up at Eric to see a confident smile cross his gorgeous face, and he took Hayley's hand. "This is our first date." His words made Hayley laugh softly, and the hostess smiled as she looked between their faces.

"Lucky you." The girl shook her head and walked away slowly, and Hayley looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" Eric asked her smoothly, seating her before he sat across from her.

"First date. What does that say about me?" Hayley asked, laughing softly.

"We hardly had time to actually have a first date with all that was going on. I just wanted to put any other rumors about you to rest." Eric assured her, and she caught his warm gaze. "You are all mine."

"Am I?" Hayley asked him, as the waiter came to take their drink order. She looked slowly around the bright place, wanting to remember tonight. She knew that she would not have as many of these nights as she would like, and she bit her lip as she glanced at Eric. He was staring intently at her, and reached across the table for her hand. "I wish I would have met you before all of this craziness in my life began. Well, _really _met you I guess. Now I will be all over the place for awhile and be away from you."

"What are you immediate plans?" Eric asked her quietly, and she sighed.

"I guess once we head back to Louisiana together, I work with my band on fine tuning music for an upcoming CD. I am going to LA to do a song with the headlining band from the tour at some point. I don't know from there." Hayley said, looking into his face. "It makes it hard on a new relationship, much less one such as ours."

"How is ours, if you don't mind me asking?" Eric asked her, leaning closer across the table. "I am curious."

"Intense, addictive, and over whelming just to name a few things."

"But not enough to not want the rest?" Eric confirmed, and she nodded slowly. "We can try, lover. We can try and see where it goes. I am certainly not going anywhere anytime soon." Eric squeezed her hand tightly as he brought her hand to his lips to brush it lightly with his lips. "I do want us to be just us. I am willing if you are."

"Of course I am. I can do that." Hayley promised him, and glanced up as the waiter came back. She glanced at her menu and ordered easily, and looked back at Eric. "As far as feeding goes, how does that work?"

"I can make do with bottled as long as you're not gone too long." Eric assured her, and she smiled. She nibbled on her salad once the waiter set it down, enjoying the taste of the crispy vegetables. She had loved touring, but missed real food. Quick and easy was not always good. They chatted through her meal and he was always touching her somehow, while letting her eat. Hayley met his eyes a few times and his steady gaze scared her. "What is it, love?"

"You are just so……there." Hayley told him quietly, and he tilted his head at her. "I like it."

"Good." Eric stroked her leg under the table gently as she finished, and they headed to Godric's house. Isabel opened the door with a warm smile, and Hayley hugged her tightly as she walked in.

"Hayley. I am so glad that you could stop by before you return home."

"Me too." Hayley agreed, as they walked into the lower level living room. Godric was seated on the couch, and she watched as Eric bowed to him with such a serious face. It would seem like one would hate the other, but humans seemed to be more dramatic. Hayley went to Godric and hugged him tightly, and looked at him as she pulled away. "Okay?"

"Yes." Godric smiled at her peacefully, and she nodded as she sat down next to him. They talked about the concert and Hayley filled them in a bit on the entire tour, as she showed them some pictures from her camera. Eric sat beside her as he listened, and she glanced over at him curiously as he grew silent. Godric told her again how proud he was of her, and she blushed and told him thank you. Isabel pulled her outside to the chairs and they curled up as they looked up at the stars..

"Things well with Eric?" Isabel asked her, and Hayley nodded slowly.

"It's just weird how things played out with it all. I feel bad for Godric, but I guess he could see what was going on." Hayley murmured, and Isabel ok her hand.

"We could all see that Eric loved you. He was so nervous at the show, and the emotions on his face were so strong. I am not used to that side of him. It was a little unnerving to see the way he was acting with that human, but I don't think he knew quite what to do. You have caught him off guard a little."

"I just don't know how long of a run it'll be. It is going to get crazy, Isabel. I'll be traveling and spending a lot of time in studios. I gather that he likes his girls present and accounted for." Hayley told her, and rubbed her hands on her legs nervously. "I hate the idea of fighting when we are seeing each other as opposed to enjoying that time."

"See how it goes. He loves you, though that may frighten him a little." Isabel told her, and Hayley smiled at her. The women talked for a little while and returned inside, to where Eric seemed to be earnestly explaining something to Godric.

"He was telling of the night in Nashville. He said that he merely assisted you, but you handled it all quite well." Godric said, looking at Hayley.

"She always did get on my nerves, and he was trying to kill me. For that matter, so was she." Hayley said evenly, seeing how the men looked at each other. "What is it?"

"Eric noticed that night how strong you were, and how you started to heal even before you took his blood. He also notices a taste to your blood that stands out." Godric told her, and she blushed as she glanced at the floor. "I think that you are what we would have once called a slayer. I always noticed something different about you, but never guessed it could have been that."

"What does that mean?" Hayley asked, and Eric stared at her.

"Not as much nowadays. It might be something that you want to hide, for those vampires that could be threatened by it even though we are out in the open now. It means that you could take care of yourself very well. It could be very helpful to Eric as a sheriff in his dealings with the lesser of our kind." Godric said, and she met Eric's gaze again.

"You could be a partner, of sorts. If it were a real necessity, which it is not. However, it would cause you to lose the illusion of a human and that could harm you. But behind the scenes, you could be really useful to me." Eric told her, and she could see a hint of a sinister look in his eyes. She had never really thought about Eric and his position in the vampire world, and she shuddered. She realized that he must have had some harsher times than what she had ever seen, and he gave her a soft look as he saw the expression on her face. "I will never harm you, Hayley. I would not hesitate to harm somebody that chose to harm you, but do not fear me yourself."

"Okay." Hayley said shortly, and Isabel took her hand with a warm smile on her face. The conversation was smoothly changed by Godric to something more casual, and Hayley relaxed next to Isabel slowly. Her and Eric left after a few hours and he took her hand as he led her slowly to the car. He cupped her chin in his hand as they reached the car and forced her eyes to his.

"What is it, love?"

"I think I realized what you really are. You're more than just a vampire, and you intimidated me." She felt his lips cover hers gently and she slid his hands up his torso slowly.

"You are as dangerous as I am, or very close. That is both scary and sexy to me all at once. Let's promise never to hurt each other, shall we?" Eric suggested and she nodded as she kissed him.

"Can I get some ice cream on the way back?" Hayley asked him, and he nodded as he kissed her again. They stopped for her, and then went home and spent the night cuddling in the bed together. He made love to her gently, as if to assure her of his intentions and held her close when they weren't. They were scheduled to leave the following night, and she fell asleep a few hours before dawn on his chest as she felt her eyes drifting closed.

Hayley watched the night lights of the runway the following night, her hand tight in his. She let her mind wander around the music and him, and secretly wondered if it would all blend together. Hayley looked at Eric for a long moment, and he met her eyes steadily. She tilted her head for him to kiss her gently, and she cherished the feeling of his lips as she hoped for the best. "I love you." Her words were a soft whisper against his lips, as he claimed her again eagerly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I am slowly trudging to the end of this tale. Please let me know what you think! J


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any True Blood characters, just my own!! Now let's see what happens back home. This chapter is a teensy weensy bit more…..mature…….than some others, though I am not changing the rating altogether.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley felt Eric shake her gently when the plane landed, and she sat up quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine, love." Eric told her, and she stretched. He kissed her for a long moment as the wheels came to a stop, and she slid as close to him as she could in the first class seats. She was beginning to think that she would be unable to leave his lips when he pulled away reluctantly. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Sure. I can catch a ride to my car tomorrow." Hayley told him, and he stared at her. They allowed the few late night travelers to get off before they did, and then he took her hand and led her off of the plane. They went to get her luggage and then walked out front. "Is your car here?"

"Yes, I drove it when I flew to Nashville." Eric replied, and she stared at him.

"You left your car here that long?"

"They take care of it when you offer them extra money." Eric assured her, and led her to the shuttle that took them to the long term parking. His car was parked away from the others in a spot all it's own, and he took a long and careful look at it. "Thank you, gentleman." He opened Hayley's door for her, glaring at the attendants as they looked her over until they quickly averted their eyes. Hayley looked from them to him, and shook her head as she slid inside of the corvette.

"Such an intimidating vampire." Hayley told him, sitting nearly sideways to look at him.

"Not for you." Eric, starting the engine and pulling out smoothly. "Are you hungry?"

"Little bit." Hayley replied, and he gazed at her for a moment.

"What would you like? There are a few good places on the way back." Eric assured her, and she smiled as she looked at him. "Something better than the garbage from the other night, if you would."

"Yes, sir." Hayley told him sarcastically, and he raised his eyebrow at her. ""Just joking. Sorry."

"I will let it slide if you eat something good and then end the night in my bed, where I can ravage you completely." Eric said, sliding his hand over her leg as she shivered at the tone and the touch. "I hope you'll be there often."

"In your bed?" Hayley asked, staring at him as she felt her body heat up.

"There are a few choice places in my home I would like you in." Eric told her, meeting her eyes with an intense gaze.

"Oh, boy." Hayley said under her breath, feeling the resulting desire wash through her. She stared at the road and saw a seafood place coming up. "Mmmmmm…I think I want that." He pulled in and she dashed inside, ordering coconut shrimp and a salad to go. He stepped in to pay for it and the waitress stared at her with an envious look. He slid his hand through her hair as they waited, tugging on the back gently just to get to her. She loved when he did that, and he added a gentle kiss to her neck as she smiled. The waitress glared as she handed the bag to Hayley, and Hayley raised her eyebrows. "I have never received such a look!" Hayley told Eric as they went back to the car.

"Simple envy." Eric told her, and she gazed at him. He was pretty amazing. She set her bag on the car, ignoring his look of horror as she pulled his face down to hers for a very deep kiss.

"It's just a car." Hayley murmured against his lips, and he proved this by lifting her onto the back of it and pressing himself between her legs. He kissed her forcefully and she moaned as his tongue roamed slowly all over her mouth. She felt herself forgetting about the food, and she pulled him closer to her so she could feel his own desire pressing into her. "I wish this place was not so public."

"Let's go home and continue this." Eric suggested, lightly brushing her lips with his teasingly. He slid his hands up her legs, making sure his long thumbs touched her inner thighs so she took a deep breath. He laughed and pulled her off of the car slowly and firmly by her ass, setting her down well before letting her go. He opened her door for her again, and got in his side and pulled out quickly to the road after kissing her with lingering lips again. They made it to his house fast and she brought the bag into the house and looked around slowly. Very modern and simple, and gorgeous. The living room was a level lower then the entry and done in dark and light gray, and the kitchen was set off of that. She walked to the small bistro table and sat down slowly as she took one more look around.

"I live in such a dive." Hayley told him, and shook her head.

"You are welcome here anytime." Eric said, suddenly appearing next to her. She jumped slightly, and met his eyes. He looked very serious, and she frowned. She pulled out her salad and shrimp and set it on the table, and stared at it.

"I would love to stay here sometimes. Everybody is in Shreveport." Hayley agreed a little bit, pulling out a fork and taking a bite of the salad.

"That is fine, for now." Eric said, and suddenly shook his head. "Here I am, a vampire, asking a slayer to stay in my home."

"I am not, though. Not unless provoked." Hayley told him, looking disturbed. "I don't really know what to do with that term."

"Protect yourself." Eric told her simply, and she took another small bite. She ate her dinner slowly as she became lost in thought, and he watched her. "What is it?"

"I don't want to hurt you. I love you." Hayley stared at the table, thinking back to Ian and the other two vampires. I don't want to hurt any of my vampire friends on accident, or any of my other friends."

"You have been fine thus far. I think you have good control over yourself, Hayley." Eric told her, stroking her leg gently.

"Not when you touch me." Hayley said softly and he slid his hand further up her thigh. He slid his hand up her stomach and to her neck, stroking her hair again. She wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her hungrily, unbuttoning her pants quickly as he slid his tongue back into her mouth. She stood up so he could slide them off, and he picked her up as she wrapped her short legs around his waist. He slid his hands under her ass and carried her into his room, and she glanced around as he dropped her onto the huge bed against the wall. It was simple as well with a huge TV and electronics, and little else. She waited for him on the bed as she pulled off her tee shirt, and he slid under her and lifted her onto his lap after he had undressed. He easily removed her bra and kissed her neck hungrily as she leaned her head back. She tensed up as his lips moved to her shoulder, and she moaned as he sank his teeth into her. He hardened underneath her further, and she shuddered as she felt her desire hit her hard. He pulled away and watched her skin for a long moment, and she frowned.

"You heal well on your own." Eric complimented her, and pushed her back onto the bed. He leaned over her and let his mouth roam her skin, and his fingers tease her gently near the point of climax as she writhed under him. She cried out as she begged for him to give her an orgasm, but he moved his tongue down to tease her mercilessly. She finally felt a rhythm and screamed as she felt her climax take over her lower body. She threw her head back and shook violently, and then sank into the mattress. He slid his hands beneath her as he slid between her damp legs and entered her hard, and she whimpered weakly. He thrust harder and she gripped his hips as she urged him deeper. Hayley felt another orgasm and she could only manage a strangled cry as it happened, and he let out his own primitive sound as he followed a few moments later. "You feel so good when I am inside of you." Eric whispered to her, and she met his gaze with weak eyes. He pulled away and moved next to her., and she pressed herself into him. She let him convince her for another round awhile later, shocked that she had it in her to have number three as he pushed her to her knees and tried that way. She collapsed for good on the bed after that, and he wrapped a long arm around her and pulled her close to him. Hayley fell asleep with him whispering into her ear and a smile on her face.

Hayley woke up mid morning, and looked around the unfamiliar room for a second. She remembered the night before, and she turned to look at her sleeping vampire. He looked so peaceful and very sexy, and she stroked back his hair. He had hours left of that, so she slid quietly out of bed and went into the living room to dig out her iphone. She called Tegan to tell them she was back, and he was very excited to hear from her. He told her that they had been in contact with Jake, who figured they could come in a month to record where they did as well as for her to record with his band. They all wanted to practice a lot before then and play some local gigs to stay in practice. Jake's company had loved their demo, and everything looked good. They were lining up some shows around the area, and she felt herself smile widely. He asked her what she was doing for lunch, and she mentioned that she needed a shower but was free after that. She realized that it might not be cool with Eric for everyone to know where he lived, so she offered to meet him at a diner close to the house. They hung up and she walked into the bathroom, staring at the huge glass shower. Five of her could fit in there, and she shook her head. She found the products that she would need and hopped in, loving the hot water on her muscles and his preference for his products. Hayley dragged herself out and got dressed in some of her only clean clothes left, and left off the make up. She was wiped out. She walked up to the diner and saw them standing outside, and she ran up to them and surprised them. They all hugged her and went inside to chat as they ate, and the tour was the top subject. All of them were still riding the high of it, and they discussed the better parts of it. Their discussion led to songs for the album, and they compiled a list of about fifteen that they wanted to play around with. Once they were finished eating, they went over to Nathan's house to mess around and play for awhile. That led into the evening, and then there was dinner to be shared, and soon Hayley was asking Tegan to take her back to the diner. "I can take you to where you are staying."

"It's not my place, and it is very close to there." Hayley told him, and he stared at her.

"Who is he, Hay?" Tegan asked, and she looked forward. "Not the blond."

"You got it." Hayley told him, and he looked doubtfully at her. "It's fine, Teg. I promise."

"Just be careful." Tegan made her promise, knowing her history with vampires. If only he knew the truth, and that thought made her smile. He left her at the diner with a warm hug before pulling away, and she strolled over to the house again. It was dark and she didn't have a key, so she hoped Eric would be there. She smiled when she saw his car and tapped on the door, and it was opened quickly.

"Hey, there." Hayley greeted him, and walked inside with a smile. He looked down at her with curious blue eyes and she frowned. "What?"

"I didn't know of you were coming back, but I waited for you." Eric said simply, and she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him tightly. "I should give you a key. I noticed that you walked here though. From where?"

"The diner up the street. I met the guys there since I was not sure if you wanted everyone knowing where this place was. I kind of don't." Hayley laughed. "I like the quiet."

"I was going to go to the bar for awhile, but now that you're back I think I almost want to take the night off." Eric said, and she looked up at him.

"You've been gone and taken off so much already. Is that okay?" Hayley asked him, and he looked thoughtful. "I was just going to hang out and do massive amounts of laundry, assuming you have that stuff here."

Eric smirked at her, and she smiled as she got her answer. "I will go and oversee things there for a bit. Will you be here later, since I would like a little of my own time with you?"

"Yeah, I'll be in bed waiting for you." Hayley told him, pulling herself up to kiss him.

"Naked, I hope." Eric murmured, as their lips met. He reluctantly pulled away and went to dress for work, as she sat down and started making a laundry pile. He came back out in black slacks and a tight fitting tee, and she glanced up. "Second thoughts about me staying home?" Eric asked her, reading her gaze.

"Maybe so, but you need to check on your business. Later." Hayley said slowly, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from his perfect torso that she really wanted to see bare at that moment. She stood up to kiss him goodbye, and he deepened it immediately as she moaned against his mouth. She felt his hands slide through her hair and she slid her arms around his back eagerly. He pulled his mouth away from hers with a hungry look in his eyes, and she met it with her own. "You had better leave before you end up staying here." Hayley whispered, trying to do the right thing. She felt her hands drifting to the button on his pants and she dropped them to her side as she broke the gaze.

Eric was silent for a long moment, and he let his hands drop from her hair slowly. "if you insist." He gave her a long look and walked out the door, and Hayley sighed as he closed it.

"Back to real life, I suppose." She settled back down with her laundry and started that, and turned on the TV as she grabbed her Iphone. She called Jake to talk about the recording and just chat, and then Jackson called her to ask her something about a song. Hayley folded her clothes and set them against the wall in the bedroom, and glanced at the clock. It was getting late. She took a long shower and switched TV's for the one in the bedroom, curling up under the covers. She daydreamed as she stared at the huge screen, thinking about her current life as if it were a movie. She woke up the next morning as the same movie played in her mind, and smiled as she felt the arm that held her close. "Oh, shit." Hayley whispered, opening her eyes to see the clock. It was mid morning, and she bit her lip. "I was supposed to wait up." She rolled over to look at him, gazing at his pale skin with regretful eyes. He was sleeping so peacefully, but he had a set look on his face. She slid out of bed, and went to get something to drink from the fridge he had told Pam to stock for her. Hayley heard her phone ring on the coffee table, and answered it to find Jackson asking her if she wanted to do a show that night in Shreveport. Hayley agreed, and then called Tegan to ask her to take her to her apartment for her truck. She took a fast shower and pulled on clean jeans and a tank top, and slid her feet into worn cons as she ran up to the diner with her purse in hand. Tegan drove up and she hopped in, and they planned the show as they drove to her apartment. They decided to stop into Merlotte's for a quick bite and there was a chorus of greetings as they walked in.

"Hayley!" Sookie came forward to hug, her followed by Sam. The other waitresses and some of the customers also stepped forward to say hi, and that commotion brought Lafayette out of the kitchen with a curious look. He clapped as he saw her, and came forward with over the top enthusiasm to hug her tightly.

"Rock star!" LaFayette greeted her, and she laughed as he spun her around. "How are you, girl?"

"I am great. I am home for a bit, so I wanted to say hi and see if you needed me back." Hayley looked at Sam, and he grinned warmly.

"Sure thing. Part time work for you?"

"That works perfect. I'll be busy for the next month or so before we go to California to record, so this will be my place to relax." She laughed, and looked around. "I have missed this place a bit. Even the food, Sam."

He laughed and shook his head, and looked behind him as a customer approached the bar. He walked over and Sookie took them to a table, hugging Hayley again. "It is so good to see you, sweetie."

"You too, Sook." Hayley replied, and smiled. "How's Bill?"

"He's just fine." Sookie said with a warm smile, and Hayley shared the same smile with her. She sat down and Sookie asked them what they wanted to drink. Hayley asked for iced tea, sharing a look with Tegan. He asked for the same and they ordered their lunch as well, and leaned back against the rough wood of the tables. Hayley sensed that relaxing would not be a huge part of her life, and that this was beginning of the rollercoaster ride. She looked at Tegan as their drinks arrived, and he had the same look in his eyes. They lifted their glasses and toasted silently, and smiled .

The days grew longer for Hayley, with working part time and spending any extra time with the band. Eric worked at the bar most nights and she would inevitably fall asleep before he arrived home for the few hours he had before he slept himself. He did manage to come and see her sing at a small show in town, and she smiled as she saw the tall figure in the back of the room. She sang happily as she saw the crowd responding to them, and looked around at the band as they rocked. The set ended what seemed to be too quickly and she thanked everybody as she bowed deeply. They left the stage with their usual group hug, and she went out into the crowd. Lots of people chatted with her as she walked through the crowd and she smiled and hugged a few of them, but her eyes remained on the man in the back of the crowd waiting for her. She finally walked up to him, and their eyes locked. She took his hands and leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I miss you."

"I just wanted to say how great you were before I head back to work." Eric told her and she looked up at him. "It's busy there tonight, and I could only sneak out for this."

"Oh." Hayley said, feeling her adrenaline fade fast. She slid her arms around him and felt him kiss her head. They had barely seen each other for the last couple of weeks, and she was supposed to leave for LA in another two weeks. She had not even mentioned that to him, not wanting to bring the little bit of time they did have together to be all about that. She tried so hard to stay up for him at night, but his hours ran very late and the ones she was awake were so busy that she could not help but to fall asleep. She knew what she was feeling inside about it, and it was written on his face when she looked at it.

One night, she came to his house as he was waking up and met up with him in the kitchen as she was getting some water. She threw herself into his arms and he slid one hand up into her hair and the other down her back to pull her closer to him. She moved her face to find his lips in the darkened kitchen, and they met in a heated frenzy as she touched them. She slid her hands over his bare skin roughly, and he held her hair so tightly that it hurt as he ravaged her eager mouth with his tongue. Hayley moaned as she felt her muscles tighten between her legs, and the desire began to throb as it grew. She slid her hands under his lounging pants and down his perfect ass, and heard him growl deeply as she grazed his erection with her fingers as she felt for it. "I want to fuck you so hard right now." Eric's words were a hiss as he said them, and she slid his pants down with shaking hands. "I want to hear you scream my name, Hayley." He kissed her again, hard enough to bruise her lips as he claimed them, and she dropped the pants to the ground. He pushed her into the counter, pressing himself hard into her as she moaned against his mouth. He lifted her and hurried to the bedroom, and threw her down on the bed. He removed her clothes skillfully and his eyes burned into her as he let them roam her body. He had seen it many times before, but he urgency in them scared her. She wanted to calm him down a little so he would not destroy her in this process, so she sat up and took his penis into her hands and stroked it slowly. She slipped it into her mouth as much as she could and gave him some control in his movement as he thrust forward. He moaned as she teased him and she felt him twitch inside of her mouth as he moved a little faster. She knew he was close, and she prepared herself as he came hard. He pulled away from her and their eyes met as he seemed to calm down. "That was something of a first. You have never finished that before." Eric told her, and she smiled.

"You always had to stick it somewhere else." Hayley teased him, and he joined her on the bed after a moment of recovery. He kissed her again lightly, and then moved his mouth moved over her body with a hunger that she could from deep within him. They had barely made love in the last few weeks, and it was obvious that they missed each other a lot. She allowed him free reign, getting many rewards along the way and feeling spent before the main event. He moved her up against the pillows on the bed and placed her legs over his shoulder as he stared at her. He slid his fingers inside of her, and then he entered her as she gasped hard. He moved hard and deep, and she cried out despite her being so worn from the foreplay. He came again with her and she closed her eyes and let the sensation carry her until she could breath again. He fell beside her and they both quietly recovered as they closed their eyes. Hayley could sense the heat rising from them, and then she felt the dread that haunted her replacing it. She felt helpless and her breath caught in her throat as she reached desperately for him. "Eric." Her voice almost came out as a breath, but he heard it and caught her hand. "I…..I feel like I am slowly losing you." Her voice cracked and she took a deep breath.

"It is unusual, this thing. I do not care for humans like I do you, and the emotion of it is exhausting. Missing you like I have been is even more so. I am not happy with the way I have been feeling." Eric admitted softly, and she felt a tear behind her closed eyes. "I wanted this to be so different, and it is so far from what I imagined. You have so much going on."

"It does not mean that I don't love you." Hayley whispered, and he looked at her in the dim light. "You know that I do."

"You do not suit my needs right now. I need what we just had, and I need blood. I come home too often to you being asleep and I end up with nothing." His voice had turned cool, and she sucked in her breath.

"Are you ending this?" Hayley asked him, unconsciously moving closer to him.

"I am not sure what I am doing. I do not feel normal right now." Eric told her, and she sighed.

"Me, neither." Hayley admitted, and buried her face into his chest. She thought for a moment, and then took the plunge. "I am due to go to LA to record soon, Eric. I didn't want to tell you, but it is happening."

"Not tomorrow, I hope." His voice was hinting on anger, and she let the tears slide.

"Not tomorrow, but in a week. I don't want to leave with things like this." Hayley told him, and he wiped her eye as he felt the drop.

"Perhaps a break will be a good idea." Eric suggested, and she felt her heart drop. "I need to not think about this if at all possible."

"You could stop, just like that?" Hayley asked, and he rubbed her lips gently.

"Not without difficulty." Eric told her, and she pulled herself to him. She let the tears fall silently until she fell asleep, and he said nothing to her. Hayley woke up the next morning and found him on his side of the bed, and she stared at his back. He always held her while he slept.

"I guess it is over." Hayley whispered to herself softly. She stood up on shaky legs and gathered what things she had there, crying quietly. She let herself out of the house, leaving the key on the counter. Hayley got into her truck and drove home, not feeling any sense of closure with him. Why could she not have it all? She pulled into her parking lot, not remembering the drive home as she wiped her tears.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OK, kids.. Let's say we hit the review button and share your thoughts. I love it, as well as all of you that are reading this. Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any True Blood characters, though I would love to have my own Eric……

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayley walked into her apartment, and dropped her backpack on the floor. She looked around as if she didn't even know the place with burning eyes, and took a deep breath. She had been sleeping at Eric's for a few weeks now and was so scared to sleep alone again. His words flowed through her mind again and she felt a sob catch in her throat. Leaving had always been easy in the past, aside from Ian. Tegan had just agreed to it and slipped back into the role of friend, more or less. Others the same thing. But Hayley felt like Eric had taken away her very reason for existing, despite her other great parts of her life. She sank down onto her couch and cried some more, knowing that she could not live this way. She knew that she had the day in front of her and she took a long shower to wash away her heartache. She called around and found a salon to touch up her hair, and she pulled on jeans and a long sleeved tee and left make up alone. She knew that she looked awful, and she just drove into Shreveport for the appointment. They lightened the red by a shade and it was much brighter, and made her smile. She chatted with the girl idly as she worked, and she was excited once she realized who Hayley was. Hayley hugged her as she thanked her, and left the salon as she looked around. She didn't want to go home, and she ignored the pull towards Eric's house where she could climb back into his bed and pretend it had never happened. That was why she had left the key. She grabbed her phone to see what the guys were doing, and she joined them at Jackson's mother's house for a late lunch. Tegan took one look at her face and pulled her out to the backyard by the hand immediately. "OK, for the record your hair is great but what happened to you?"

"I think that Eric and I broke up last night." Hayley said, and he frowned. "It was not so specific, but I took it as that. I won't be going back there again."

"I'm sorry, Hay. It was short but you really seemed to have cared about him." Tegan said, and she nodded. He hugged her tightly, and she closed her eyes that could not cry anymore. "You good to go and do this thing soon?"

"I need to do it. I need to immerse myself in it, because it is all that I have right now. Of course, you know I know that I have friends like you." Hayley told him, and he smiled. "Let's go eat and talk about LA." The friends headed inside and ate a delicious lunch, and she asked Tegan if she could sleep on his couch that night.

"You don't need to sleep on that piece of crap. Sleep in the bed." Tegan told her by the cars, and she shook her head as she looked at him.

"That would be so unfair."

"Just because we have a past does not mean that I cannot sleep beside you, Hay. I can handle it. If it makes you uncomfortable, I'll take the couch." Tegan offered, and she smiled. "I know that you don't want to be alone."

"I really don't." They rented some movies, and bought some snacks and wine and headed to his small house. He put in the first DVD and popped some popcorn while she opened the wine and poured. They talked and ate as they settled on the couch, and she leaned against his shoulder.

"Did he love you?" Tegan asked her, and she looked thoughtful. "I can't imagine anyone that is with you not loving you." She met his gaze for a moment, and smiled.

"He said he did, but we were so different." Hayley told him, and sipped her wine slowly. "I just want to leave here and go record and have some fun there." The next few days dragged and she left Tegan's couch and returned to her house for the last two nights. She barely slept at all, but she needed to pack and be ready to leave. She thought about Eric all of the time, as well as having the dreams on the rare occasion that she did sleep. She fought the urge to go to him until she was on that plane, and he did not seem to make any effort to see her as well. She felt so pathetic when she was home, wondering if he missed her as she did him. She wondered if his body craved her the way hers did him. Hayley zipped her suitcase shut the morning they were leaving, and carried it to the door as she looked around her place. She bid it a silent farewell as she locked the door and got into her truck. She turned up the radio and sang along as she drove, giving Fangtasia a lingering look in the morning sun. She felt her eyes hurt as the tears threatened to spill, and she shook her head and blinked quickly. Hayley drove a little faster to Tegan's , where she was meeting everybody to leave. They piled into Than's van and drove to the airport, talking about their adventure. Hayley caught herself staring out of the window a few times, missing Eric, but she would always force herself back into reality. She smiled as they got onto the plane, and sat next to Jackson and across from the others as they waited to take off. She ended up turning on her Ipod and falling asleep for part of the flight, since she was sleeping so poorly at home. She thought that she was staying at Jake's with Jackson and Tegan while the others stayed with another one of the guys, and the idea of company made her happy. Jake would surely attempt to make some move on her or another, but she knew that would be a bad idea. She woke up when Tegan gently shook her shoulder, and opened her eyes. She looked out of the window through sleepy eyes to see Los Angelas and smiled, despite the need for much more sleep.

"Dude. We are here!" Hayley said, looking at her friends. They got off the plane and found Jake and the guys waiting for them, and Hayley hugged all of them warmly. They got their luggage and she rode with Jake and Jackson while the others sorted out transportation. He took them to his small house and she looked around with a smile. It looked like him a lot, with the collectibles all over the place and bachelor pad style. There were some air mattresses out but not blown up, and a decent couch that she eyeballed as she set her suitcase down. Hell, she didn't care as long as she would not be suffering alone. Jake announced a family dinner, and they all went to meet the group at a very popular diner in LA to have a late lunch. Hayley caught up with everyone and relived their tour a bit as well, and she felt some of her pain lifting. She could fake it very well, and her smile was constant despite not being that happy. She forced all of her food down and left with the group as they prepared to go hang out at a bar. She ordered a beer and leaned against the bar, staring at the ground in a private moment as everything buzzed around her. She felt someone kiss her hair and looked up to see Tegan.

"Doing OK?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just thinking too much." Hayley told him, and he ruffled her bright hair with one hand as he smiled. "I am really sorry that I did this to you now, Teg. I suck for doing that."

"I am glad that you didn't stay with me for the wrong reasons." Tegan told her, and she smiled. He slid his arm around her, and they watched quietly as their friends had a good time. She was happy to go back to the house, and she curled up on a couch and sighed.

"I am so tired." Hayley yawned and closed her eyes, and heard Jake chuckle. The three beers that she had drank did not help, since she did that so little these days. She felt somebody lay a blanket over her and kiss her hair before she fell asleep, and she woke up ten hours later after a dreamless sleep. The other two guys were on the air mattress, and she looked around curiously for a moment. She remembered where she was and smiled at the idea of not being alone in Louisiana. She got up quietly and ran a hand through her hair as she headed to the kitchen to find some coffee. Jake came in and she had decided to make them all breakfast from what she found in the fridge, and he handled the coffee as he watched her. She mixed up pancake mix and added some fruit, cooked some bacon, and made scrambled eggs on the stove as she took the cup that he offered her. He gave her a hug as she paused for a moment, and she gratefully hugged him back.

"I am so happy to have you here, Hay." Jake told her, and she smiled.

"Me, too." She kissed his cheek and turned to finish cooking, and he stared at her for a moment. "What?"

"You OK, red?" Jake asked her, a curious look on his face.

"Ah, yeah. Let's just say that I am glad to be away from home right now. This is a huge relief, and I am so glad that you're letting us crash here." Hayley told him, not looking up from the food. He stepped up behind her and stroked the back of her neck, and she choked at the ache of missing Eric's touch. Her eyes teared up and she closed them.

"It isn't a problem." Jake assured her, and she asked him for some plates. She loaded them up with food and set them on the table, and smiled at her work. "Thanks, Hay. You rock." She roused the others from their sleep and they ate breakfast as they discussed their visit to Jake's record company that afternoon to meet with some people. Hayley took the first shower and did her make up in the living room as the others took their turn. She pulled on a black skirt and a ruffled shirt, sliding her feet into heeled sandals to finish. She had worked hard to make her hair straight that morning, and she shook it out gently. "You look great." Jake told her, and she smiled at him. The others came into the room and they left for the meeting, and then to the studio to talk to the guy there about their wishes for the album and studio time. Hayley felt the good taking over the bad little by little, and she watched her band start to take off right in front of her eyes. That night started one of many of small shows of bands that Jake and the guys knew, giving Hayley a chance to get to know some people. Many of them knew of her through Jake, and had good things to say. She went back to the couch every night tired, but still lonely for the arms of her vampire. She longed for his kiss and his hands in her hair, and she let a tear slide down her cheek a week into the visit.

"I miss you, Eric." Hayley whispered to herself, remembering the words he had said to her again. She pulled her cover over her head as the tears threatened to take over, and she bit down on her lip. "Fuck, this hurts." She felt someone touch her head, and she peeked out to see Tegan. He gestured for her to scoot over and she moved closer to the side so he could sit down and take her into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he stroked her hair silently. "I'm sorry, Tegan." Hayley told him, and he kissed her hair hard. "I have hard moments when I am alone."

"Sleep on me tonight. I will sit her all night if you want me to." Tegan told her, and Jackson glanced at them from the air mattress where he was watching a movie. Jake was with his band practicing. "I hate to see you cry."

"I'll be OK, Teg. It is just kind of fresh in my mind." Hayley promised him, hugging him tight. She eventually fell asleep on his chest and woke up the next morning wrapped tight in his arms on the wider couch. She was stiff and her back hurt, but it was so nice to not be alone for a change. She kissed his shirt lightly, and moved away from him slowly to go to the bathroom. Jake met her in the hallway, and gave her an odd look.

"You back with Tegan?" His tone was questioning and low, and she stared at him.

"No. He was helping through a rough patch." Hayley replied, and Jake nodded.

"I am right in there of you ever need me." Jake told her, pointing to his room. She nodded and continued into the bathroom and they all went out to breakfast when they were all up and ready. Hayley and her band had some studio time that day and Jake went along to watch, and it went smoothly for the first day. Hayley's vocals were great even though she had been neglecting them, and the others sounded great as well. They finished that up and Hayley stayed in LA with Jake's persuasion, not ready to be home yet. They hung out at shows, restaurants, and various spots in LA and always went back where she slept on the couch and him in his room. He convinced her to let him take her to Disneyland a month into her stay in LA, and they ran around like kids to all of the characters and rides. They were watching the fireworks by the castle, and she met his gaze in the light and locked with it. He finally took the chance to kiss her, and she didn't sleep alone that night. She stayed another week and then he came to visit her a couple of weeks later. It was calm and comforting, but she still dreamt at night of Eric.

She was working one night at Merlotte's when she was in town, and it was the first day she'd heard their song on the radio on Louisiana. The CD was selling slowly and steadily, and another tour was lined up in another two months with a band she had met in LA. Hayley burst into the room screaming about the song, and everybody hugged her before she went behind the bar. It was a slow evening, and she found herself helping Sookie to keep from being too bored. Jake was in town, and he came in with Tegan and Jackson to have some beer and wait for her to get off. She went behind the bar to get them a pitcher and the door chimed as she was pouring it. She glanced over and met blue eyes that made her freeze, and she stared at him as emotions tore through her. Hayley looked forward and closed her eyes as she fought the tears. "Fuck." She whispered to herself, and took a deep breath. She finished the beer and brought it to the guys, and Tegan was looking at her. She hoped her stress didn't show and she grinned as she poured it into their glasses. Hayley walked back to the bar staring forward, and she noticed that Sookie was taking Eric and Pam to a table where Bill was sitting. Hayley heated up some True Blood for them and handed it to Sookie when she walked up on a tray. Hayley met Eric's eyes and they locked as she struggled to breath. "I'm sorry, honey." Sookie told her, and Hayley nodded as she realized he had the exact same effect on her as he always had.

"It's fine." Hayley said, and smiled as she broke the gaze. "We're both adults, aren't we?" She checked on the guys for a moment, nibbling on one of Jake's chicken tenders from his basket. She walked over to the jukebox Sam had installed and picked a song and cleaned up the bar as she sang along to it softly, and she felt the gaze. She looked up without moving her head, and met his intense gaze as her breath stopped. She knew there were tears in her eyes and she tore her gaze away from him as she glanced over at Jake. She wished that she loved him like that. She was happy when her shift ended and she could leave, but she crashed into Eric as she left Sam's office and glanced up. "Excuse me." She tried to move past him, and he gripped her arm as he stared at her silently. "Eric, you ended this." Hayley told him, wiping tears away from her cheeks. "It killed me, but you did it." She pulled away from his firm grip and kept walking to her friends and went to a movie in Shreveport.

~Eric's POV~

I sat in my office the same night as any other before opening the bar, staring at the spreadsheets on my computer monitor. I was not in the mood for the crowd, the looks, or the humans that offered themselves endlessly. I gave up on the numbers and clicked on a picture file that I kept, and I felt my eyes darken as I gazed at it. The red hair that shone a brilliant crimson and the deep blue eyes haunted me whether or not they were in front of me. I remembered when I coldly told her that she didn't suit my needs anymore, and that I was not sure about us anymore. I remember how ….empty I felt when I rolled away from her that night after she had cried herself to sleep. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, but the absence between us was getting to be more than the time we spent together. I could not stand it, or the feelings it caused me. I had to make her go away, but now I wanted nothing more than to have her in my bed again. There were many nights after work when I had watched her sleep in her bed from the window, tossing and turning in her restless sleep. I had longed to go inside and hold her until she was still again, and just feel her skin against mine. Pam had tried to offer redheads to me, but I would not touch them. Pam knew little of Hayley and her lot in life, and had no idea how her blood was unique and irreplacable. She was both of those. She was my little slayer, and she had no idea how I had wanted her after she had proven her strength to me, and how hard it was not to take her right then and there. Her health had come first though, and I gave her blood and let her walk away and watched as she never left that bus. My mind was wild with envious thoughts of others having her when I loved her the way that I did. I still did.

I thought back to that night at Merlotte's. I had hoped that she would be gone that night, but I was struck by her beauty again as I walked through the doors. Her eyes caught mine and I could not stop staring at her as I held myself back from pressing her into that bar as I kissed her lips again. I heard her whispered curses and her words that she shared with Sookie, and I watched angrily as she went to the table and flirted with the singer that she claimed meant nothing to her. I had to tear my gaze away and I looked at Bill and Pam as they stared at me. Of course I knew what she was doing in her life, as much as I could read online. I kept up with her, and I turned on her CD as I stared at the pictures. The voice haunted me as much as it had the night at Merlotte's and I closed my eyes as the door opened. Pam walked in and sat down on the couch as she looked at me. "You just need to go and see her. You do this every night and I am weary of this pining."

"Excuse me?" I glared at Pam as I opened my eyes, and she looked away. "She turned me away that night."

"She was staring at you and she looked like she was going to cry. Humans. They're so emotional." Pam asked me dryly, and I continued to glare. "Suit yourself. We're opening the doors in ten minutes." I was dressed for the throne that night, and sure to awe my admirers. I didn't want them. I wanted……her. I wanted anything that she could give me. I regretted ever telling her to leave me. I closed my eyes and folded my hands together as I remembered how she felt.

~Back to Hayley's POV~

Hayley jumped between LA and Louisiana a few more months after getting together with Jake, but they both knew that is was not going to work. They were both living busy lives, as well as living in different states. They were friends before anything else, and they needed to return to that. She came back to her apartment and took a deep breath as she realized she was alone again. The CD was climbing the charts and their new tour would be a bigger event for them, and she was a rising star. She packed for her tour the night before she left and another amazing time. The fans were rampant and supportive, and she made new friends everywhere she went. She loved the life on the bus and the performances, and almost forgot her pain as she jumped cities. Godric, Isabel, and Sam met up with her near Dallas again to watch her perform. Hayley could not help but to look for Eric, and Godric smiled sympathetically at her. "He isn't here. I have not spoken much to him since…..well, you know. He seems to be staying around the bar and home for the time being." Godric hugged her tightly as she closed her eyes. "He misses you, you know."

"He asked me to leave. This is so redundant at this point, and I should not be talking about it with you. It's wrong." Hayley told him, and he stroked her hair. "I will think about it when I get home. I am enjoying not being there right now."

"You looked great, as always. I can see you getting bigger with the people and just the way you all perform. I have always wanted that for you, you know. " Godric looked into Hayley's eyes as he spoke and she smiled as she blushed. "You were always a star. You always had it." They had walked away from the throng of people and she looked up at the stars. "I remember when you used to lay out back and always look at the stars. You always wished on them."

"They were always there for me. That is more than I can say for most people in my early life. Now I have the greatest friends, and you are at the top of that list." Hayley told him, and met his eyes. "I am sorry of I hurt you then. I really am."

"I know that." Godric told her simply, and she nodded. They made their way back to the rest of the group and said their farewells, and Hayley went to the bus for her last night celebration. She sat with Tegan and sipped champagne as they all laughed and joked, but she was thinking of home. She wanted to make it happy again there, and she pressed her lips together. She heard someone say her name and she glanced up with a smile as she responded. They all drove home in the headliners bus, hitting every tourist trap along the way. She hugged everyone goodbye as they dropped her off, feeling the let down that comes with it. It was not as severe as the first time, but she knew that she would miss it nonetheless. She brought her stuff into her apartment and unpacked slowly and thoughtfully. She washed the dirty clothes throughout the night, watching hockey in between loads and making a salad for dinner. She felt the feeling of being alone creeping over her, and she closed her eyes. It had been months and she still longed for him. Hayley would live on a tour bus to avoid this feeling creeping over her, but that was not realistic. She needed something at home as well as all that she had that took her other places. Hayley sighed and began folding clothes and putting them away slowly. She went to bad late that night after too many movies and thoughts, and curled up under her covers and stared at the wall. They were all back for awhile, and she figured she would return to Merlotte's and play some local shows, and maybe they could work on another album for the following year. They would probably tour once or twice a year, maybe more. Hayley's life was amazing, but so empty at the same time. She wondered how that could be possible as she turned onto her back. Sometimes she longed for family to call, and she was always silently jealous of her friends that did have moms to call to tell good news to. Her family had failed her miserably, and she had learned to live without that. Now she knew just who she missed and he was not that far away. She sighed and reminded herself that he had not wanted her, despite what others said and his eyes had told her at Merlotte's. She closed her eyes and buried herself under her covers, slowly drifting off to sleep.

They played a lot around town, not for the money as much as the fun. Hayley went back to her job full time, since Sam was so willing to work with her hours. It was nice to be with her friends long term again, while keeping in close contact with her other friends every was possible. She was relieved that her and Jake were still close, despite their failed effort at being a couple. He had been really great and good to her, but she knew that he was not the one. He had known that as well a little time in. He was dating a great girl now in LA and seemed really happy, but they still communicated all of the time and he was bugging her to record another song with them. Tegan met a girl at one of their local shows as well, and he seemed to really be into her quickly. Before too long, it seemed like they all had someone and Hayley would go home alone as they all went with their girlfriends. She would always smile and hug them all as normal, and sometimes hung out. It was a little awkward at first with Tegan's girlfriend, but soon she understood that Hayley was not a threat. Hayley thought it was cute when even Godric called her with news of a human girl that he was seeing in Dallas. Godric? Who would have guessed after all this time of his not dating?

She was in Shreveport for a photo shoot one night for one of the smaller name music magazines, and they had lucked out in that one of the head photographers lived there. They had done her make up very bright and pretty, and her red hair was in ponytails that hung down her shoulders. They had her wear a red tank top to bring out her hair that showed her sparkly bra straps, and the photos looked great. It had lasted a few hours to Hayley's surprise, and then she had gone to get something to eat with the band. She was driving home when she saw the familiar building coming up. She looked over to read the red words and found herself pulling into the parking lot. Hayley stopped the truck in a spot and frowned as she considered what she might do. She thought about him being a few feet away, and the very possibility of touching him again made her tear up. Her eyes searched the lot, and she saw the corvette parked close to the building. Eric. She longed for him so badly, and found herself leaving her car on her without realizing that she was doing it. She put on some more lipstick and took a deep breath and she looked down at her tank top and black skirt. She closed her eyes for a second and walked slowly up to the front in a rare pair of heels, looking at the crowd with one raised eyebrow. She saw the tourists, the girls dressed in near to nothing, and the ones dressed like what they thought vampires would wear. Suddenly she was not so sure about going in, seeing what Eric saw every night in the bar and realizing that he might not even want her. She let her gaze go to the front of the line, where Pam was checking ID's. The vampire met her gaze, and Hayley realized that she was getting a friendly look from her. The blond was dressed in a red latex outfit that left no curves to the imagination, and it was a far cry from the way she dressed outside of work. She seemed to favor a more conservative look, and reminded Hayley of a schoolteacher or something. She nodded at Hayley with a look of relief, and Hayley glanced at the line. She went to stand in it, and bit her red lip nervously as she pictured his face. Some girls got behind her, and one of them touched her shoulder. "Hey." Hayley said, turning around slowly at the touch.

"You're Hayley. Oh my god. I love you guys so much and the new CD is great." She was Hayley's age and her brown eyes shined with excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"I am friends with the owner and I thought I would stop in and say hello. It's been awhile." Hayley replied, and hoped that her smile masked her growing fear of entering. "How is this place? I have never actually been in."

"It's something." the blond the fan was with giggled and Hayley looked at her. "The owner is so hot. You're lucky. He sits up front on this throne and everyone just stares at him, and some girls get to be bitten and more if they are lucky. Is that what you're here for?"

Hayley was stunned, and she wanted to run screaming to her car. "No. I am just here to say hi." She didn't share that he had had both her blood and her body in amazing ways, and she felt a growing jealousy inside of her at that moment as well. It seems that he had moved on from her quite well.

"Can we buy you a drink? I am Madeline and this is Jessica." The original fan asked this as if it were an honor, and Hayley looked at her in surprise. "I think you're so great, Hayley."

"Thanks so much. It is fans like you that make it all worth it." Hayley thanked her, smiling. Well, almost all of it. The part about missing Eric and now being in line at this place was questionable at the moment. "I'd love that." She was still considering running, but she was suddenly at the front of the line and meeting Pam's gaze. "Oh, hi Pam."

"Aren't you a vision? I was wondering when one of you would break the ice, so to speak. I don't know about you, but he has been brooding for weeks now." Pam told her in a very irritated but soft voice, as she glanced at Hayley's ID. "21. Isn't that sweet? You're so young."

"He has?" Hayley asked, and Pam gave her a serious gaze.

"Yes. He has. Go in there and make it a better world for all of us." Pam told her, and Hayley nodded slowly and stepped forward. She remembered the girls and waited for them just at the door, and they stepped forward and led the way. Hayley looked around with wide eyes and even laughed. It looked like the movie set of a vampire movie with red and back walls and red lights mixed in with the regular ones. She followed the girls to the bar in the corner and told them what she wanted as she continued to look around, and then she saw the stage. The throne was there but empty, and she frowned as she saw that. What is he was not here anymore? She thanked them warmly for the drink and talked music with them for a few minutes as she sipped the long island iced tea and looked around. There was a good amount of vampires in the bar as well sipping true blood as they obviously searched for human donors in the crowd. A few of their eyes lingered on her, and she forced her gaze away as she didn't want to protect herself here. She let her gaze travel the room again as she said something to Madeline about the CD, and then she saw him coming out to the throne. He was wearing a leather coat over what looked like a tight fitting shirt and black pants that looked amazing on him. She was glad that she was finished with her sentence as she saw him, since her mind had gone blank. His hair was shorter and slicked back a little, and she longed for the hair she used to slide her hands through for a moment. His face was as stunning as always, and she just stared at it. His eyes searched the crowded bar, and she felt her breath catch in her throat as they met hers. She saw them darken as he gazed at her, and he sat down without breaking it. She could see a crowd forming before him, and she glanced at the girls with a look of distaste as they stared up at him. She looked at him again, and he lifted his hand and gestured for her to come to him.

"Wow. He beckoned you." Jessica said next to her, and she glanced at her before looking back to Eric to see a smirk on his face. "Are you going to let him bite you?"

"I am just here to talk." Hayley said, and looked at them. "I hope I see you later. Thanks for the drink and the support." She smiled and stared to walk to him, feeling a pressure inside of her building. She was in his place now and it was up to him how this ended. She felt so desperate at that moment. She eyed the exit longingly for a moment, but Pam stepped in and gazed at her approaching Eric with a pleased smile. "Fuck. I want to leave." Hayley whispered, and looked at the floor. "What am I doing?" She continued to step forward and suddenly she was in front of him on the floor. She looked up at him with a frown, and he leaned forward and stared at her. She glanced around at the groupies, and stepped up and away from them so that she was right in front of him. He then was looking up at her, and his eyes raked over her as she clenched her hands at her sides.

"Sit please." He gestured to the seat next to him, and she sat down in it slowly as she tried to ignore their stares. "You look exceptionally lovely tonight, Hayley."

"I had a photo shoot for a music mag." Her reply was soft, but she knew that he heard her. She looked at him, and her feelings hit her hard as she met his eyes. She gasped and closed her eyes. "I was just driving by and thought I would come in and say hello."

"Just in the neighborhood?" His voice had a touch of sarcasm in it and she opened her eyes again. "You have never been here before."

"No, I guess not. I really had no idea." Hayley murmured, and looked at her hands in her lap. "I wanted to see you, Eric. It seems like you probably don't need me much around here, but I just….."

"Are you uncomfortable?" He was leaning closer to her to speak close to her ear, and she met his intense eyes. "I always see the confident version of you. This is different."

"Last time I saw you I was everything but that." Hayley told him, and he reached out to stroke one of her ponytails. "It was so hard."

"Yet you are here now." Eric said, and she took a deep breath at the touch. "I like these on you."

"I can't do this with an audience. I can handle it any other time, but I want to talk to you." Hayley told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Please, Eric." He stood and held out his hand and she stood and took it, following him through the bar and down a hallway into an office. Her skin burned from his touch, and she stared at him as he closed the door quietly and released her hand.

"Better?" Eric asked her, and she breathed out. He gestured for her to sit on the leather couch in the room, but she only looked at it. "Hayley, what is it that brings you here?" His face grew serious and his eyes pleaded with her for an answer, and she sighed.

Hayley stepped forward and stared at him. "I miss you, Eric. I have missed you more than I ever would have thought since that night at your house, and I have been miserable. I can see that you have all of this and so many girls that want you, so I probably hardly matter. But I just needed to say it. I…..I love you and I hate it." She looked down and closed her eyes.

"But you have been doing so much in your life. I have seen that you have toured and recorded, and I know that you had a boyfriend for awhile." Eric told her, and her head shot up. "I kept up with your career, Hayley."

"Why?" Hayley asked, and he took her face into his hands.

"I hated your singing on some level, but had some sick sense of pride watching to achieve what you wanted. It made me miss you that much more as well, and that was….hard." Eric replied, and his eyes searched her face. "No boyfriend anymore?"

"No. He wasn't you, or anything like I felt like when I was with you." Hayley replied, and stroked his hair. "No long hair anymore?"

"I got something in it. Pam had to cut it." Eric explained to her, and his eyes darkened at her touch. "Do you like it?'

"I do miss the long, but I would like you any way that I could have you." Hayley told him, and he lowered his face to hers as she struggled to breath. "Eric, I do want to talk….." He covered her lips with his, and she instantly slid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as his hands slid down her back and pulled her closer. It was as if they had never parted and she returned the hunger that she felt in him eagerly. She felt herself hit the wall hard, but his tongue meeting hers made her really not care about that. She moaned as she slid her tongue across his fangs and felt the prick, and his instant reaction of attempting to suck it right out of her mouth. He pulled away and stared at her neck as his eyes glimmered with hunger, and she took a deep breath. He slid the strap of her tank top aside and she leaned her head over as he pulled her onto the couch and into his lap. He sank his teeth in and she whimpered as his hands traveled down to her bare legs as he sucked for a long time. When he finally pulled away, she looked at him. "You needed that much? You can have blood whenever you want." Hayley told him, and he licked her shoulder slowly.

"I have not fed on hardly anybody since we parted. Nobody tastes like you, Hayley, and it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right." Eric told her, staring into her eyes. He stared at her, and she shivered at the look.

"I would….I would like another try. Or a third try, Eric. I have no idea where we are at now. But I know that I miss you and I love you, and I want to be with you." Hayley told him, and looked down. She was still on his lap, and she shook her head. "Ok, this is weird talking like this. But yeah, I would like another chance."

"Are you giving the rest up?" Eric tilted his head and looked at her curiously, and she shook her head.

"I do not want to do that. I want to make a much greater effort with you, and I know I didn't do that before. I will work so much harder at making time for you when I am here, and I will take care of your needs." She smiled weakly at the words, remembering how coldly he had spoken them. "I actually was neglecting mine as well." She met Eric's deep blue eyes and searched them.

"You want to be mine again." Eric stated, and she nodded slowly. He stroked her face as she sat still and stared at him, and then slid his hands up to cup her face and kiss her again. His lips demanded her to respond , and she leaned closer as she did. "Come home with me tonight and every night you possibly can."

"Okay. I will be there anytime you want me to when I am in this state." Hayley murmured against his lips, and he kissed her harder. "Do you want to finish working?"

"No. I want to go now and absolutely ravage you. " Eric told her, and she raised her eyebrows. They stood up and walked to his car holding hands, and Hayley caught the pleased smile on Pam's face as they walked by. She returned it, as well as the long kiss that Eric gave her as he opened her door for her. "I love you." His words were a whisper in her ear as she shivered, and he met her gaze. "I always will."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So that's it. She is going to try and make this work, and I am sad to say goodbye to this story!! So weird. Let me know what y'all think, and please read my other stories as well. Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, etc. It meant more than you know.


End file.
